Creo que me gusta Quinn 2
by LadyDougron
Summary: Segunda parte del fic. Creo que me gusta Quinn. Está narración cuenta lo que le ocurren a nuestros personajes favoritos 10 años después de aquel día en el hospital donde Rachel le pidió matrimonio a la rubia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Diez años eran los que habían pasado exactamente desde que Rachel le propuso matrimonio a Quinn mientras está se encontraba sedada en el hospital y cinco eran los que habían pasado cuando Quinn descubrió que la castaña estaba embarazada…

…_**Hace cinco años…**_

_-__**¿Rachel como que estas embarazada eso no es posible? ¿Me has puesto los cuernos?**__- decía horrorizada la rubia._

_-__**No cariño déjame explicarte**__- decía Rachel nerviosa._

_Al ver que la rubia la escuchaba atentamente le explico todo el proceso._

_-__**Rachel y porque no me lo dijiste que querías tener un hijo, a mí no me hubiese importado acompañarte, pero esto…**__- decía la rubia llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_Rachel al ver la duda de la rubia asustada trato de acercarse a tocarla._

_-__**No por favor no me toques, yo necesito pensar**__- dijo la rubia saliendo corriendo._

_Rachel solo pudo escuchar el portazo que daba Quinn en la puerta que daba a la calle dejando tanto su habitación como la casa en silenció donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Rachel._

_-__**Enhorabuena hija**__- dijo Russel apareciendo detrás de su hija._

_-__**Papá ¿Cómo sabes que estaría aquí?**__- dijo la rubia desconcentrada levantándose de la silla de su despacho._

_-__**Eres una Fabray y por muy poco que te guste somos unos adictos al trabajo, además esta empresa ha sido un lugar donde se han tomado las mejores decisiones de echo este despacho es muy bueno para eso**__- sonrió el hombre._

_-__**ya entiendo ¿te manda mamá?**__- dijo la rubia algo decepcionada._

_-__**A veces olvido que también tienes genes de Judy**__- sonrió el hombre al haber sido pillado por su hija-__**Quinn eres la persona más responsable que conozco en la vida, solo tu conseguiste sacar excelentes notas estando embarazada y te había echado de casa, no seas estúpida**__-_

_-__**Los estudios hacían olvidarme de mi realidad**__- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose de nuevo en su sillón mirando por la ventana como ya había anochecido al parecer había pasado toda la tarde fuera de casa._

_-__**Lo que trato de decirte que tu mejor que nadie sabe que es estar embaraza sin tener a quien quieres de tu lado**__- dijo el hombre serio –__**Rachel esta embaraza y sola y por muy poco que te guste ahora lleva a tu hijo en su vientre, sé que no es biológico pero Beth tampoco es su hija biológica y no ha dudado en aceptarla**__- le regaño el hombre al ver la cara que ponía Quinn_

_La rubia se levantó y le estrecho la mano a su padre –__**gracias**__- dijo la rubia entregándole una carpeta_

_-__**¿Qué es esto?**__- dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido._

_-__**Llevo toda la tarde haciéndolo es quien creo que debería ser mi sustituto en Europa en dos años me mudaré a Europa sin falta, todo está comentado en el informe y ya lo he firmado cuando lo hayas firmado lo haremos oficial**__- decía la rubia acabando de coger sus cosas para irse a su casa._

_-__**Estoy orgullosa de ti**__- decía el hombre._

_-__**No me mal interpretes papá pero se lo que significa no tener un padre en casa por culpa de su trabajo, no pretendo ser esa tipo de madre para mis hijos, pretendo siempre estar a su lado y apoyarles en todas sus dificultades y jamás perderme su cumpleaños por alguna maldita reunión**__- decía la rubia seria antes de marcharse._

_El hombre simplemente asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara._

_Cuando Quinn llego toda la casa estaba en silenció al parecer todos se había ido a sus casas ya, pudo ver que en el salón estaba su hermana y su nuevo esposo Jason._

_La rubia al ver que Jason estaba despierto simplemente le saludo con la mano tratando de no despertar a su hermana, al no ver a su madre por ningún nado supo que ya se había ido a su casa al igual que sus amigos, Frannie se quedaba allí mientras la casas de su padre se acaba de arreglar, ya que ella vivía en NY._

_Al ver el reloj supo que era muy tarde eran casi las once de la noche._

_Suspiró cansada y fue a ver a su hija está dormía a RJ como si esté fuera un peluche, este un pudo evitar sonreír con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó para besar la cabeza de su hija y de su sobrino._

_Sin más entro en su habitación y pudo notar que la habitación estaba vacía entró en el baño se ducho rápidamente y se puso un camisón y encima una bata de seda para ir a buscar a su esposa observando por la puerta de la cocina se encontró a su mujer de pie en la orilla de la piscina._

_Cogió una manta y salió en busca de su esposa._

_Sonrió al ver como Rachel estaba abrazada a su tripa susurrando varias cosas, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se disipo al ver cómo le caían lágrimas de los ojos._

_Despacito tratando de no asustarla le puso por encima una manta y la abrazo por la espalda, notando como el cuerpo de Rachel se relajaba y se apoyaba sobre ella._

_-__**No deberías estar aquí fuera, hace frío y os podríais constipar**__- dijo la rubia besando la cabeza de Rachel._

_La castaña sonrió al notar como ya hablaba en plural indicándole que estaba aceptando al bebe que llevaba dentro._

_-__**Quinn yo…- **__la rubia no le dejo acabar._

_-__**No hace falta que te justifiques de acuerdo, no hay que mirar el pasado si no ahora tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro y de que esta barriguita empiece a crecer**__- decía la rubia acariciando el vientre plano de su esposa._

_-__**Te iras a Europa**__- dijo con miedo la castaña más afirmando que preguntando._

_-__**He hablado con mi padre me quedare dos años aquí para ayudarte con él bebe**__- dijo la rubia._

_La castaña asintió en parte feliz porque Quinn se quedara aunque sabía que pronto se tendría que marchar a Europa cosa que no le haría mucha gracia…._

Después de esos 9 meses la vida les cambio mucho a ambas, Rachel tuvo una preciosa niña castaña muy parecida a su madre salvo lo que heredo del donante sacando sus ojos verdes y su nariz pequeña.

La pequeña se llamó Rozalain aunque todos la llamarían Roz, su nombre fue puesto porque Rachel se encontraba viendo aquel musical en el que Barbra Streisand era la protagonista y se llamaba así.

La pequeña castaña que hoy estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años había sacado el talento de su madre pero está más de decir que teniendo una madre como Rachel era más que obvio.

Quinn cuando su hija cumplió los dos años se trasladó a Europa. Como dije las cosas cambiaron mucho en estos cinco años empezando por Kate y Brody pese a la separación que tuvieron hace cinco años una noche loca en la que Kate volvió de Europa acabaron acostándose ya que ambos seguían amándose y de ese encuentro nació un precioso niño llamado Clark Weston, tras la noticia Brody le pidió que volviera a América y con ayuda de Quinn convencieron a Russel para que Kate se encargara de la empresa que se encontraba en LA.

Mientras Santana y Brittany se acabaron mudando a Nueva York ya que Brittany consiguió trabajo en un importante laboratorio para poder investigar el cáncer mientras que por las tardes seguía dando clases de danza a la cual asistía la pequeña Marilyn mientras Santana ejercía de madre y seguía siendo la representante de Rachel y Brody aunque viajaba mucho nunca se perdía ningún momento importante de su familia, sobre todo tras tener a su hija biológica Stacy la más pequeña de todos los amigos hasta el momento ya que actualmente tiene dos años.

Para Rachel y Quinn como dije ya antes dos veces cambiaron demasiado las cosas durante estos años…

…**Actualidad Aeropuerto de Berlín…**

-**Como los voy a echar de menos a mis pequeñines**- besaba la barriguita de la rubia un hombre rubio alto de ojos verdes con rasgos alemanes muy del estilo del modelo Andrea Hamann

-**Alexandre puedes soltar mi barriga debo ir a facturar**- reía la rubia ante la actitud del hombre.

-**Es que no quiero que te vayas voy a echar de menos a mis gemelos**- decía el hombre volviendo a dar pequeños besos.

-**Por dios y pensar que todavía me quedan 7 meses para tener que aguantarte**- negaba la rubia –**además casi no se me nota si no me aplastas el vestido**- sonreía la chica.

-**Dame tu pasaporte Quinn porque creo que Alex no te va a soltar**- reía un moreno de ojos azules muy parecido a Matt Bomer cogiendo sus maletas y las de Quinn para facturarlas.

-**Entiéndeme Alec Es que no me puedo separar de ellos entenderme llevo dos meses con ellos y ahora nos quiere separar mamá**- decía el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-**Ya está bien cariño vas a hacer daño a nuestra rubia**- se acercaba a ellos un castaño también parecía un modelo sin ir más lejos al italiano Mariano Di Vaio. –**Toma Quinn para que alimentes a nuestros pequeños**- le dijo el castaño entregándole un sándwich con una botella de agua.

-**Muchas gracias Adam**- sonrió la chica saboreando el sándwich –**Había olvidado el hambre que produce tener un bebe dentro y encima yo llevo dos gemelos**- reía la chica disfrutando su sándwich.

Ambos hombres rieron -**No quiero que te vayas**- decía Alex levantándose y acercándose a su marido Adam el cual le entrego un café y este se lo agradeció con un beso en los labios.

-**Mañana mi hija cumple cinco años y jamás me perdería un cumpleaños suyo**-

-**Que os he dicho de comer delante el pobre**- se quejaba Alec al ver que sus amigos se besaban entregando su pasaporte a Quinn.

-**A veces olvido que mis tres mejores amigos son tan gays**- negaba la rubia acabando su sándwich.

-**Ey que a mi casi no se me nota, de echo me entran siempre más tias que tíos**- se quejaba Adam -**Lo sé de echo estoy seguro que todos tus amigos y familia creerán que soy tu nuevo novio**- negaba la cabeza el abogado de la rubia.

-**No te preocupes todos saben que vienes conmigo ya que vamos a aprovechar que estoy en LA para firmar los papeles del divorcio juntas**- decía triste la rubia.

-**Sigo sin entender porque eres tan tonta de pedirle el divorcio se nota a lo lejos que ambas os amáis**- negaba Adam abrazando a la rubia.

-**Ya no importa si la quiero o si ella me quiere a mí, recuerdas que está saliendo con la estúpida de Uriel y menos cuando descubra que estoy embarazada, se creerá que estoy con alguien**- bufaba Quinn.

En ese momento les llamaron para que comenzaran a embarcar. Se despidieron de la pareja.

-**Alec asegúrate de proteger a esos tres**- decía Adam refiriéndose a Quinn y a sus dos gemelos los cuales iban en su vientre abultado aunque no se le notaba.

-**Cuida a nuestro útero de alquiler**-bromeaba Alexandre para que Quinn lo escuchara.

-**Asique soy eso solo para ti, muy bien yo como buena amiga os hago un favor así me tratáis**- fingía enfado.

-**La verdad que pensándolo bien es mejor que os vayáis ya así no tenemos que seguir aguantando la revolución de tus hormonas**- dijo el rubio abrazando a la rubia –**Cuídate rubia y cuida a mis gemelos**- dijo el chico besándole en la cabeza y acariciándole la tripa.

Después de despedirse Alec y Quinn se montaron en el avión para Quinn fue bastante agotador ya que la mitad del vuelo lo paso en el baño echando hasta su primera papilla, pero después de un par de horas llegaron a LA. Al ver que eran las once de la noche aprovecharon para ir a casa de Rachel y esperarse hasta que fueran las doce para felicitar a su hija un tradición que empezó con Beth y siguió con Roz.

Al llegar a la puerta les abrió un adormilada Rachel en pijama sorprendida ya que no se esperaba a la rubia, está nerviosa -**Hola**- dijo con una sonrías la rubia -**¿Puedo pasar?**- dijo al ver como Rachel no decía nada ni se movía.

-**Si claro perdona es que no te esperaba por eso estoy así y me he sorprendido**- decía arreglándose un poco el pelo.

-**Estás muy guapa no hace falta que te arregles para verme**- sonrió la rubia -**¿Ya os ibais a dormir?**-

-**Cariño ¿quién es?**- apareció Uriel también en pijama, provocando una mueca en Quinn.

Rachel simplemente le dirigió una mirada apenada.

-**Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí?**- dijo amenazante Uriel abrazando a Rachel por la cintura.

-**Yo he venido a ver a mis hijas, además mañana es el cumpleaños de Roz y tenemos una pequeña tradición cuando llegan las doce de la noche**- dijo la rubia amenazante a la morena que agarraba a Rachel –**¿Puedo pasar a verla?**- le pregunto la rubia Rachel.

La castaña asintió dándose cuenta por primera vez que detrás de ella había un hombre alto castaño y de ojos azules bastante atractivo –**Así él es Alec**- dijo la rubia al darse cuenta de Rachel.

-**Un placer**- sonrió el hombre extendiendo la mano de Rachel la cual le respondió bastante educada al igual que Uriel que la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que era el novio de Quinn.

La rubia sonreía entre dientes pensando: si supieran que es gay.

-**Roz está dormida asique si quieres pasa al salón y saludas a Beth y luego cuando sean las doce subes y la despiertas**- dijo la castaña después de las presentaciones.

Al entrar se encontró con su rubia tumbada en la cama con él móvil seguramente estaría whassapeandose con sus amigas y su novio, el cual era dos años mayor que ella y a Quinn no le hacía mucha gracia pero bueno la adolescente ya tenía dieciséis años.

-**Mamá **– dijo Beth abrazando a su madre sorprendida de verla allí.

Después de saludarse se sentaron y hablaron de todo un poco, Rachel se sorprendio que Beth conociera a Alec, pero le contaron que se conocieron cuando la rubia menos estuvo en Europa con su madre.

-**Mamá creo que deberías dejar las salchichas, has engordado, eso de estar en Alemania no te está haciendo bien**- dijo Beth observando a su madre.

Ya que Quinn al verse sentado se le marcho el vestido al cuerpo haciendo que se le notase la barriga.

La rubia al oír las palabras de su hija no pudo evitar atragantarse con el té que les había ofrecido Rachel ya que se encontraba bebiendo, mientras que Alec le acariciaba la espalda cosa que no le gustó nada a Rachel y Uriel trataba de que no se le notara como se reía.

Una vez más calmada la rubia –**Si rubia creo que debería de dejar de comer salchichas**- reía Alec picando a la rubia.

Está le dio una mirada la cual le indicara que cerrara la boca y se incorporó para ahuecarse el vestido.

Las doce rápidamente llegaron y subieron a desearle el cumpleaños a su hija, mientras Rachel, Uriel y Alec se quedaban abajo, ya que la tradición era de la rubia y sus dos hijas.

-**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor**- decía Quinn besándole la cabeza a su hija de ahora sí cinco años que se removía abrazada a su osito de peluche.

Poco a poco se fue despertando –**mami has venido**- dijo adormilado la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, la cual rápidamente se la paso a Beth.

-**Jamás me perdería un cumpleaños tuyo pequeña**- le decía acariciándole la cabeza.

Rachel veía la adorable escena tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-**Mami cógeme**- decía la pequeña.

-**No puedo cariño**- dijo triste la rubia al no poder conceder ese deseo a su hija, pero no podía coger peso por culpa del embarazo.

-**¿Porque no?**- dijo extrañada ante la atenta mirada de Beth y Rachel que también se había extrañado.

-**Emmm, porque me duele la espalda**- dijo rápidamente recurriendo a lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

-**Te está volviendo el dolor del accidente que tuviste con 18 años**- dijo curiosa Beth.

-**Emmm, no es solo estar tantas horas sentada en la oficina no es buena**- dijo Quinn.

La rubia para tratar de cambiar de tema se sentó en la cama de su hija y dejo que su hija se subiera encima de ella y le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz ambas rubias mientras Rachel desde la puerta derramaba sus primeras lágrimas.

-**Mami mañana Mamá nos va a llevar al parque de atracciones vendrás verdad**- decía la castaña menos ilusionada.

Quinn al pensar en que no podría montar en casi nada trato de cambiar de planes –**Pero el parque de atracciones es muy aburrido no prefieres el zoo o ir a ver algún musical, incluso podríamos ir a NY**- decía la rubia recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de parte de sus hijas.

-**Mamá es lo que ha elegido Roz, asique no vengas a cambiar ningún plan y menos llegando en el último momento**- dijo cobreada Beth al ver como su madre chantajeaba a la pequeña castaña para que no fueran al parque de atracciones.

**-Está bien lo siento hija será mejor que te vayas a dormir que mañana será un día largo para mi princesa**- le sonríe besándole en la nariz y entregándole un peluche que tenía escondido.

-**¿Este es mi regalo?**- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

-**El primero de muchos**- sonrió la rubia al ver como su pequeña se abrazaba a su nuevo pelucho junto con su otro osito y volvía acostarse.

Quinn iba a marcharse ya cuando sintió unas nauseas –**Oh mierda**- susurro mirando a Alec.

-**No me digas que…**- dijo el chico con mirada de pánico al ver que la rubia tenía la misma mirada y asentía –**Corre**- le susurro el chico.

-**Rachel te molestaría si paso al baño antes de marcharnos**- dijo con la cara descompuesta tratando de aguantarse.

-**Si claro**- dijo desconcentrada al ver la mala cara que tenía la rubia -**¿Está bien?**- dijo preocupada mirando a Alec.

Este asintió y se puso a hablar con Uriel tratando de distraerlas, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Rachel se había marchado dirección el baño.

-**Quinn ¿estás bien?**- dijo preocupada.

La rubia salía del baño tras haberse enjuagado la boca –**Si lo siento cari..Rachel, necesitaba ir al baño**-

-**Está bien**- dijo no muy segura Rachel mirándole a los ojos, se acercó a ella y le quitó una lágrima que le caía del ojo debido al esfuerzo que hizo - **¿Segura que estás bien?- **dijo la castaña preocupada.

-**Será mejor que nos vayamos al hotel**- dijo la rubia separándose.

Sin más se despidieron y se marcharon, quedándole más que claro que el día de mañana sería un día duro en el parque de atracciones.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

A la mañana siguiente Alec y Quinn quedaron en ir al parque de atracciones directamente ya que por culpa de las náuseas matutinas no quería que la descubrieran ya que se habría tenido que parar para vomitar cada dos por tres.

Mientras Alec aprovecho para alquilar un coche.

-**Oh dios como te quiero**- decía Quinn entrando en el mercedes negro que acaba de alquilar el moreno.

-**Yo a ti también rubia**- dijo el chico sonriente al notar como Quinn le besaba la mejilla.

El camino fueron ideando un plan para tener que evitar montarse en ninguna atracción, aunque no muy convencidos aparcaron y entraron.

-**Oh dios esto está lleno de tíos buenos**- sonreía el moreno emocionado colocándose sus gafas de sol, mientras le sonreía a un chico que le miraba.

La rubia al ver que no le prestaba atención le agarro de la mano –**Podrías dejar de ser tan gay y hacerme caso**- decía una nerviosa Quinn viendo como a lo lejos estaban todos sus amigos y su hermana con sus amigos y Rachel con la estúpida de Uriel.

-**Genial la estúpida esa**- bufo Quinn queriendo darse la vuelta.

El chico la paró y le abrazo por la cintura para que no se marchara –**Tú piensas la estúpida de Uriel pero estás tan cegada que no ves cómo te mira Rachel, además estoy segurísimo que Rachel pensara genial el baboso de Alec**- reía el chico ya que veía como todos miraban su interacción cosa que la rubia no notaba ya que se encontraba de espaldas –**Y te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien le pidió el divorcio, Rachel siempre ha luchado por lo vuestro**- le regañaba el moreno.

-**Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice, me convertí en mi padre, abandone por completo a mi familia por culpa del trabajo y entendí que no era suficiente para ella, se merece lo mejor y no una tía que no está cuando más se le necesita**- decía triste la rubia.

-**Quieres perdonarte de una vez no haber estado cuando Beth se puso tan enferma**- le regañaba el chico.

La rubia asintió limpiándose una lágrima por debajo de las gafas, dejándose abrazar por su amigo que le besaba la cabeza.

En ese momento pasaron por delante de ellos con un niño comiendo una hamburguesa –**mmm que rico**- dijo infantilmente.

-**En serio voy a tener que hablar con esos dos de ahí abajo, no me puedo creer que tengas ya hambre después de haberte comido medio buffet **- negaba el chico riendo –**Vamos a hacer una cosa te llevo a comer rápidamente, una hamburguesa y después vamos a disfruta del cumpleaños de tu hija**- dijo el chico arrastrándola rápidamente.

Rachel volvió a mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba Quinn ya que había apartado la vista unos segundos al ser llamada por su hija desde el tiovivo, sorprendiéndose que había desaparecido.

Mentalmente no paraba de insultar a Alec de hecho más de una vez pensó en soltarle un puñetazo para que dejara en paz a su esposa ya que todavía seguía siéndolo, estúpido y adorable Alec, negaba la morena.

Uriel al ver a su novia distraída le abrazo y le beso recibiendo una mirada de asco de parte de Santana.

-**¿Dónde está esa estúpida rubia?**- se quejaba la latina al ver que había desaparecido.

-**Seguro que ha decidido pasar de su hija y pasar el día con su novio**- pico Uriel.

-**Para tu información…**- iba a debatirle Kate ya que tanto ellos como Santana sabían de sus tres amigos gays, aunque ellas no sabía que la pareja le había ofrecido a Quinn que fuera quien llevara sus hijos.

-**Kate no merece la pena**- le freno Santana.

-**Tienes razón…**- bufaba Kate dejándose tranquilizar por Brody.

Rachel iba a regañar a su novia y decirle que Quinn era buena madre cuando Frannie salto ya harta, porque no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario de su hermana pequeña –**Te lo voy a decir solo una vez**- dijo la rubia sacando su genio Fabray intimidando a la otra –**Puedo entender que no te caiga bien mi hermana porque es la esposa de Rachel pero como la vuelvas a insultar en mi presencia te suelto un puñetazo que estoy más que segura que mi hermana deseará**- soltó Frannie mientras Jason la agarraba para que no se lanzara sobre ella.

-**No entiende que hace ella aquí**- dijo Uriel al oído de Rachel.

-**Porque es la tía de mi hija, y es mi cuñada y amiga por lo cual la quiero**- dijo algo enfadada Rachel por la actitud de su novia.

Tampoco pretendo haceros pensar que Uriel era la mala de la película en toda esta historia, al contrario la castaña tenía un encanto personal que siempre se había llevado bien con todos, incluso los niños la adoraban, ya que como buena relaciones públicas sabía cómo comportarse de cara al público pero siempre habían sido una piña durante mucho tiempo y esto del divorcio era nuevo y estaba muy reciente ya que surgió hace tres meses pillando por sorpresa a todos por lo que todos no sabía cómo actuar y sentían que tenían que elegir un bando y a la mínima cosa saltaban.

Cuando los niños se estaban bajando Quinn apareció a lo lejos con Alec con un enorme oso gigante y una gran sonrisa provocando que la pequeña Roz se ilusionara pensado que ese sería un regalo para ella ya que si no había quedado claro adoraba los ositos de peluche.

-**No me puedo creer que les hayas ganado a todos aquellos hombres en el concurso de comer hamburguesas**- negaba el hombre sin poder parar de reír –**y encima has batido un record**-

La rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa –**Prueba a tener dos bebés varones hambrientos en tu vientre **– decía la rubia con un pequeño puchero.

-**Cuando le diga a los chicos que has roto la dieta que te hicieron te matan**- decía riendo –**Eres increíble rubia**-

-**Mami**- dijo la pequeña castaña saliendo corriendo hacia su madre.

-**Hola pequeña esto es para ti cumpleañera**- sonreía la rubia entregándole en gran osito que era más grande que ella, besándole la cabeza.

-**Deja mejor lo llevo yo**- dijo Alec cogiendo el gran oso.

Saludaron a todos y fueron a varias atracciones, Alec agradeció que Santana hubiese traído a la pequeña Stacy en el carrito para así poder apoyar el oso que por muy peluche que fuera después de un rato los brazos se cansaban.

La siguiente atracción eran los coches de choque y siempre que iban a está Kate, Santana y Quinn se montaban con sus hijos y tenían un pequeña competición la cual se inició con Santana y Quinn en el instituto, más tarde se acabaron uniendo Kate y Beth y desde entonces siempre eran madres e hijos, haber quien daba más golpes.

-**Corre mami vamos a ganar a Marilyn y Santana y a Clark y Kate**- decía la pequeña castaña tirando de Quinn.

La rubia nerviosa trataba de buscar auxilio en Alec ya que no sabía cómo negarle a su hija sin decepcionarla.

-**Cariño porque no lo haces con Beth**- decía mirando a su hija mayor que estaba haciendo el tonto con su novio Marcus, un rubio alto de ojos grises.

-**Si claro**- dijo la adolescente al ver que su madre le suplicaba con la mirada.

-**Pero no mami tienes que ser tú**- decía la pequeña triste.

-**Si Fabray no seas miedosa– **decía Santana abrochando a su hija el cinturón **-que te vamos a dar una paliza**- reía la latina.

-**Quieres que me monte contigo yo**- dijo Rachel algo extrañada ante la actitud de la rubia y ver la decepción en la mirada de Roz.

-**No tu no, tiene que ser mami**- decía la pequeña a punto de llorar tirando de la rubia.

-**Rozalain te he dicho que no**- dijo de forma dura Quinn elevando el todo de voz.

La pequeña se asustó y se puso a llorar, cuando quisieron darse cuenta había salido corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente.

-**Mierda**- dijo Quinn corriendo detrás de su hija.

Todos se pusieron a buscar a la pequeña la cual había salido corriendo.

Quinn iba por la zona acuáticas cuando la encontró en un asiento llorando.

Se acercó y la abrazo fuerte calmando su corazón asustado al pensar que la había perdido.

-**Pequeña no lo vuelvas a hacer sabes tú el susto que nos has dado, mamá está muy asustada**- le regañaba a la pequeña mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que la había encontrado para tranquilizar a la castaña.

-**Lo siento, trate de volver pero me perdí e hice lo que mama me dijo que me quedara quieta en el sitio y vosotras me encontraríais**- susurraba la pequeña con la cabeza gacha limpiándose las lágrimas.

-**Está bien **– suspiro Quinn abrazando de nuevo a su hija –**Siento haberte hablado así hija pero es que no puedo montarme en los coches de choque**- dijo la rubia acariciándola a su hija.

-**¿Por qué?**- dijo la pequeña mirándola triste.

-**¿Te acuerdas cuando la Santana tenía dentro de ella a Stacy y tenía que cuidarse mucho?**- la pequeña asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-**Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo**- dijo algo bajito esperando que la pequeña lo hubiese entendido.

-**Voy a tener un hermanito**- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

-**No cariño, estos bebes no me los voy a quedar**- decía la rubia tratando que su hija lo entendiese.

-**¿Bebés?**- pregunto.

-**Son dos gemelos**- sonrió la rubia tocando su tripa.

-**Pero no los quieres**- dijo la pequeña.

-**Si los quiero**-

-**Entonces ¿por qué no nos lo quedamos?**-

-**te acuerdas de Alex y Adam**- le dijo a la pequeña cuando estuvo con ella en Alemania, la castaña asintió mirándole con esos profundos ojos curiosos que tanto le recordaban a Rachel –**pues ellos son los papás de los gemelos y como no podían tener bebés me pidieron que yo fuera la mamá**- dijo la rubia esperanzada de que su hija lo entendiera.

-**vale**-dijo la pequeña no muy convencida.

-**Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie todavía**- dijo la rubia a su hija –**será nuestro secreto de acuerdo**- dijo levantando el meñique.

La pequeña asintió entrelazando el meñique con su madre.

Se levantaron y sin soltarse de la mano volvieron hasta los coches de choque donde Rachel abrazo y estrujo a su pequeña hija aun con el corazón a mil por hora.

-**Bueno Fabray's ¿os montáis o no?**- dijo la latina volviendo a entrar a los coches de choque.

Quinn iba a decir algo cuando Roz la cortó –**yo voy con Beth**- dijo la pequeña tratando de guiñarle el ojo a su madre pero no le salió muy bien haciendo reír a todos.

-**¿Que ha sido eso?**- le pregunto Alec sin darse cuenta que Uriel y Rachel estaban atentas de su conversación.

-**Le he tenido que contar la verdad**- dijo la rubia con una mueca, sorprendiendo a ambas castañas ya que no sabían que escondía Quinn, además de preocupando también a Rachel.

-**¿Todo bien?**- dijo el moreno.

-**Creo que no lo ha entendido**- sonrió haciendo una mueca –**Tendré que hablar con Beth antes de que se le escape**- dijo la rubia –**En eso ha salido a Rachel**- sonrió la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta que recibía una mala mirada de Rachel tratando de morderse la lengua para no contestarle.

Cuando iban a montarse en la montaña rusa, se montaron Quinn dijo que se quedaban ella y Beth cuidando de la pequeña Stacy así aprovechaba y hablaba con ella, aunque Rachel se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Quinn trato de quedarse pero su hija pequeña no se lo permitió.

Quinn le conto todo a su hija que se lo tomo realmente bien –**siempre he querido tener un hermano y encima van a ser dos y gemelos**- sonreía la chica.

-**Beth sabes que no me los voy a quedar**- dijo la rubia.

-**Lo sé, lo sé pero aun así**- se encogía de brazos la chica viendo como bajaban todos –**Lo sabe Rachel**- dijo la joven.

-**No sé cómo decírselo, además nunca la pillo sola siempre está Uriel pegada a su culo**- se quejaba la rubia haciendo reír a su hija.

-**Déjamelo a mí que yo me encargo**- dijo la adolescente.

Su madre la miro sin entender que se le estaba ocurriendo en su cabecita revolucionada de hormonas.

Cuando iban a ir a una acuática Rachel se dio cuenta como Beth le decía algo a su pequeña, pensando que era lo que estaban tramando esas dos.

-**Mami quiero un helado**- dijo la pequeña abrazando a Rachel, en voz alta.

-**¿Qué te parece si te acompaño yo a comprarlo?- **aprovecho la rubia ya que ella tenía hambre y así podría comer algo.

-**No prefiero que me acompañe Uriel**- dijo inocentemente sorprendiendo a todos.

Rachel una mueca la ver como su hija había rechazado a su madre prefiriendo a su novia, por no hablar de la cara de Quinn perecía que le acaban de pegar un puñetazo en el estómago.

Estaba tratando de que no se le saltaran las lágrimas odiando sus hormonas alteradas en ese momento.

Uriel acepto encantada y feliz, llevándose a todos los pequeños y a los adolescentes.

Mientras que Alec vio como Beth le guiñaba el ojo y se fue llevando a los mayores para dejarlas hablar.

-**Quinn lo siento**- dijo la castaña al ver como a Quinn se le escapaba una lágrima.

-**No está bien**- dijo la rubia escondiendo sus sentimientos –**supongo que ella es quien está en su día a día y no yo**- trato de sonreír.

Estuvieron durante vario tiempo en silencio –**te encuentras bien**- dijo al ver como la rubia empezaba a llorar sin parar y se agarraba la tripa.

-**No tengo hambre**- decía triste.

Rachel trato de reír y al ver que estaban solas le cogió de la mano –**Ven vamos a un puesto que conociéndote seguro que no has comido nada**- reía la castaña ante la infantil situación de Quinn.

-**No es eso Rachel…**- dijo la rubia con la cabeza baja, al ver la preocupación en la mirada de Rachel se lo contó todo.

Una vez acabó espero cualquier grito o mirada de oído, incluso un puñetazo pero no, nada eso fue lo que recibió Rachel tenía fijada la mirada en su tripa y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-**¿No vas a decir nada?**- dijo con miedo la rubia.

-**¿Sigues teniendo hambre?**- dijo la castaña seria, la rubia asintió. Entonces Rachel le cogió de la mano y le llevo a un puesto donde hacían diferentes comidas.

La rubia se pidió un par de sándwich y unos espaguetis, en cambio la castaña solo pidió un sándwich vegetal.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su rubia porque aún seguía siéndolo devoraba la comida como un niño pequeño.

-**¿Entonces Alec es gay?**- dijo dudosa la castaña.

La rubia asintió con la boca llena de comida.

-**Ahora entiendo como tonteaba con aquel hombre en la montaña rusa**- dijo aliviada la castaña.

-**¿Y quién es el padre?**- dijo curiosa ya que le había comentado que era para sus amigos gays pero no le había dicho cuál de los dos era el padre.

-**Los dos**- dijo la rubia acabándose su sándwich.

-**¿Los dos?**- dijo alarmada.

-**Si ambos me inseminaron querían que mi óvulo eligiera aunque dicen que cada bebé es de uno ya que llevo dos, pero cuando nazcan será fácil adivinar quién es el padre ya que uno es castaño y el otro rubio**- decía la rubia satisfecha de haber comido.

-**¿te has quedado con hambre?**- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-**Ey no te burles no es fácil llevar dos bebés dentro**- se quejaba la rubia –**además te recuerdo como te enfadabas conmigo cuando te cogía una galleta de chocolate cuando estabas embarazada de Roz**- rio la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel.

-**¿No estás molesta?**- dijo la rubia una vez que calmaron sus risas.

-**Sí, de hecho bastante, pero entiendo que es un favor para unos amigos y que bueno nosotras ya no estamos juntas ¿no? además siempre me hubiese gustado haber tenido esa experiencia contigo por eso siempre te dije que el primer hijo de las dos serías tu quien lo llevara pero al final no fue así ¿no?**- dijo triste Rachel.

-**Rachel yo…**- dijo cabizbaja la rubia.

-**No está bien ¿Tu cómo estás pensar que no vas a ejercer de madre con ellos?**- dijo la castaña con cautela ya que sabía lo mal que lo paso Quinn con Beth.

-**Bien supongo tampoco quiero pensarlo mucho, pero bueno sé que los veré crecer somos buenos amigos**- sonrió la rubia acordándose de sus amigos por no hablar de que cada día le bombardeaban a mensajes y llamadas para saber si todo iba bien.

**-Ey ahí estás- **dijo Uriel acercándose a ellas, ignorando por completo la mala mirada que le daba Quinn.

-**Si teníamos hambre y todos habías desaparecido**- dijo la castaña levantándose.

-**Estamos en la zona de césped allí tirados vamos**- dijo la otra castaña entrelazando las manos con Rachel.

-**Vienes**- le dijo Rachel a Quinn.

-**Voy a ir al baño id yendo vosotras**- dijo Quinn una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas castañas se fueron en busca de los demás, mientras Quinn se quedaba mirándola triste recordando lo estúpida que había sido al pedirle el divorcio a Rachel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. ¡HOLA DE NUEVO!<strong>_

_**EN PRIMER LUGAR MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: , dany, ladydiyleamichele, , taraemilia, Guest, AngiieeM, PKN150.**_

_**EN SEGUNDO LUGAR GRACIAS A LOS FAV Y FOLLOWS Y A LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE HABÉIS LEÍDO.**_

_**EN TERCERO PEDIR PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES Y LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, PARA ESTE Y TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE QUEDAN POR VENIR.**_

_**Y EN CUARTO LUGAR ACLARIONES:**_

_**- DRAMA VA A VER YA QUE SERÍA DE LA VIDA SIN EL DRAMA. jajajaja. PERO TRATARA DE SER BUENA Y NO HACEROS SUFRIR. AUNQUE YA OS AVISO QUE LOS CINCO PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS YA ESTÁN ESCRITO Y HAY DRAMA.**_

_**- LO DE LA SEPARACIÓN CALMA QUE NO VA A DURAR MUCHO, CONFIAD EN MI, PRONTO LAS VERÉIS JUNTAS.**_

_**- CON RESPECTO AL EMBARAZO, LOS AMIGOS DE QUINN QUERÍAN TENER UN HIJO BIOLÓGICO Y LE PIDIERON EL FAVOR A QUINN YA QUE VEÍAN EN ELLA LOS GENES PERFECTOS PARA QUE SUS HIJOS PUDIESE HEREDAR. Y CON RESPECTO QUE SEAN GEMELOS. NO SE PORQUE PERO CASI TODAS LAS PAREJAS GAYS FAMOSOS TENÍAN GEMELOS ASIQUE NO SE ME PARECIÓ ADORABLE. :)**_

_**- EN EL TEMA DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES ME TENGO QUE ORGANIZAR CON MIS ESTUDIOS Y TODO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR TRES VECES A LA SEMANA AUN NO OS DIGO NINGÚN DIA EN CONCRETO PORQUE NECESITO SABER LAS FECHAS DE EXAMENES Y LOS TRABAJOS...**_

_**Y POR ÚLTIMO ESTE CAPÍTULO OS LO REGALO POR HABER COMENTADO. jajajajja.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SEGUID COMENTANDO Y LEYENDO. BESOS.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**N.A. ¡HOLA!**

**ESTE CAPITULO LO SUBO PARA QUE ME CONFIRMEIS SI QUEREÍS QUE CONTINUE O NO LA SEGUNDA PARTE AL PARECER NO OS ESTA GUSTANDO Y LA VERDAD QUE ME ESTOY DEPRIMIENDO ESTOS TRES CAPÍTULOS ES LOS QUE TENÍA YA ESCRITOS ANTES DE HABER ACABADO LA PRIMERA PARTE. **

**CUANDO ACABEIS DE LEER LOS TRES COMENTAD SI QUEREÍS QUE LA CONTINUE O NO PORQUE VEO QUE A MUCHA GENTE NO OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO Y YO LA VERDAD QUE ME SIENTO MAL.**

**DE TODAS FORMAR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEER Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN SERIO AGRADEZCO VUESTRA OPINIÓN.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

La noche ya había llegado y Quinn acaba de ponerse el pijama cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Miró el reloj vio que era la una de la mañana, se puso la bata y se acercó a la puerta, encontrándose tras ella con Alec con la cara descompuesta.

-**¿Alec que ha pasado?**- dijo preocupada al ver la cara de su amigo y que se encontraba con la maleta en la puerta…

**…A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

La rubia seguía con el pijama del abrigo largo mientras que Alec llevaba la maleta de Quinn, la colocó frente a la puerta de Rachel y llamó al timbre, desde por la noche que le contó lo que había sucedido la chica no había articulado ninguna palabra, por no hablar que no pudo dormir nada**.**

Cuando le volvía a preguntar a Quinn por décima vez la puerta se abrió apareciendo tras ella Rachel en bikini preocupándose al ver la cara del chico y ver a la rubia cabizbaja.

-**Hola Rachel perdona que te moleste pero es que he estado buscando a Santana y a Kate en sus respectivas casas pero no están asique he pensado que podrían estar aquí**- decía le chico nervioso.

-**Si claro están con los pequeños disfrutando de la piscina**- dijo desconcentrada -**Pasad**- dijo echándose hacia un lado.

Observo a la rubia pero esta no dijo nada el chico se limitó a llamarlas.

-**Voy a llamarlas**- dijo sin apartar la vista de Quinn.

Al ver cómo se marchaba Rachel abrazó a la rubia-**Quinn por favor dime algo, necesito saber que estás bien me estás asustando**- dijo el chico preocupado por la chica.

-**Como pretendes que esté se han matado en un accidente, acabamos de perder a nuestros mejores amigos, por no hablar de que es la única familia que tengo en Alemania junto a ti y…**- miró con la voz entrecortada a su vientre –**se acaban de quedar sin papás**- decía triste la chica tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

-**Mami, me acompañas a ponerme el bikini**- le decía la pequeña Roz llegando junto a Rachel y a las dos morenas.

La rubia asintió sabiendo que lo que Alec les iba a contar no podría escucharlo una segunda vez sin llorar.

El chico al ver como su vía les dijo que les tenía que contar algo muy importante a las dos morenas.

-**Creo que será mejor que os deje**- dijo Rachel no muy convencida ya que quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y por suerte para ella el chico le dijo que se quedara también.

El chico les contó que anoche recibió una llamada donde le contaron que Alex y Adam habían fallecido en un accidente de coche, les contó lo del embarazo y que él debía viajar hasta Alemania para asegurarse que se cumplían sus últimas voluntades como abogado de la pareja.

Las tres chicas estaba en silencio y a la vez en shock -**Quinn no ha dormido nada está noche de echo se negó a tomar las pastillas que le reto el medico ya que tuvieron que cambiárselas por el embarazado**- el chico miró para las escaleras.

-**Se quiere venir conmigo pero no creo que sea bueno para su estada y menos que esté allí cuando los incineren, lo que os iba a pedir si se podría quedar con alguna de vosotras ya que no quiero que se quede sola en el hotel**- dijo el chico.

-**Si por supuesto, está noche todos los pequeños van a pasar la noche en casa de Kate, no creo que a Britt se quede a echaros una mano con esos trastos ya que nuestra casa está en reformas por lo que dormimos Quinn y yo en mi cama y así me encargo de que se las pastillas esa y todo**- dijo la latina mientras Kate asentía.

-**Quinn se va a quedar en mi casa yo tengo habitaciones de sobra y no tenéis porque separaros Britt y tu**-

-**Rachel no creo…**- trato de decir Kate.

-**Me da igual lo que digáis Quinn sigue siendo mi esposa y se quedara aquí**- dijo autoritaria provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los tres morenos.

En ese momento bajo Roz con su bikini. –** ¿Mami vamos a la piscina?**- decía la pequeña con las gafas de bucear ya puestas.

-**Ves yendo tú y dile a Beth que no te deje sola**- dijo Rachel –**Hija ¿y mamá?**- le pregunto la castaña.

-**Se ha quedado dormida en mi cama abrazada a Glotón**- dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros refiriéndose al oso de peluche gigante que fue bautizado por Alec en honor a Quinn y la historia de porque lo gano.

Alec para no despertar a Quinn se fue diciéndoles a las chicas que luego las llamaría para ver cómo estaba, ya que tenía que salir corriendo al aeropuerto.

-**Rachel ¿Cómo estás?**- dijo Santana.

-**¿Por?**- dijo sin entender.

-**Quinn está embarazada**- dijo Kate lo más pausada posible.

-**Lo sé ayer me lo contó**- dijo la castaña mirando hacia las escaleras.

El día fue pasando y rápidamente llego la hora de comer mientras los mayores se encargaban de los pequeños Rachel subió a buscar a Quinn.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla encima de la cama de su hija abrazada al peluche con forme se fue acercando se dio cuenta que llevaba un camisón ajustado donde se le podía ver el vientre abultado.

-**Quinn cariño**- susurraba Rachel despertándola –**tienes que bajar a comer**- decía acariciando la cara de la rubia.

La rubia sonrió aun dormida algo desorientada, se creía que estaba soñando, ya que estaba soñando con Rachel y con sus hijas.

Por lo que cogió a Rachel y la abrazó tirándola sobre la cama de su hija–**Te he echado de menos**- decía la rubia escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Rachel aspirando su olor –**Tu olor, a ti**- decía besándole el cuello –**fui una estúpida al pedirte el divorcio**-

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla y la abrazó con fuerza –**creo que será mejor que te levantes y vayas a comer algo**- le dijo quitándole un par de mechones que le caía sobre la cara.

-**Si tengo mucho hambre, estos dos son unos glotones**- rio Quinn –**pero no quiero despertarme quiero quedarme abrazada a ti- **decía adormilada la rubia –**si me despierto significará que tú ya no me abrazaras, que mis hijos se acaban de quedar sin padres, que he perdido a mis amigos y a el amor de mi vida**- decía la rubia aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña.

-**Prometo abrazarte cuando despiertes**- le consolaba la castaña triste –**no sé si quiero despertar**- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos por primera vez dando se cuenta que no era un sueño.

-**Pues yo quiero que lo hagas y quiero que te quede claro que no estás sola, tienes a tus hijas a tus amigos a ti familia y siempre me tendrás a mí**- le dijo Rachel quitándole las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-**Tengo miedo**- susurro la rubia –**juntas podremos con todo ¿recuerdas?**- dijo la castaña entrelazando las manos con Quinn.

-**te amo**- dijo la rubia acercándose para besar los labios de la castaña.

-**Rachel cariño**- se oyó la voz de Uriel subiendo las escaleras.

-**Será mejor que vaya**- dijo Rachel separándose y levantándose de la cama.

La rubia simplemente asintió –**baja a comer por favor**- dijo la castaña antes de salir de la habitación.

Se levantó y se vistió con un chándal que tenía allí guardado de la ropa que se había dejado.

Cuando bajo Santana no pudo evitar a reírse al verla en chándal. La verdad es que era raro que Quinn Fabray visitera de forma deportiva, lo más deporte que uso fue el uniforme de las cheerios pero desde entonces nada, siempre iba con vestidos y faldas.

-**¿Cómo estás?**- dijo la latina mirando a Quinn.

Está se encogió de hombros la verdad que no le apetecía hablar del tema porque eso significaría que es real y no acaba de creérselo.

-**Tienes hambre**- dijo su hija Beth al ver como devoraba el plato que le acaba de poner Rachel.

-**Puedo dejar de ser una puta atracción**- dijo molesta Quinn al ver que todos allí la observaban.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada a su hija para que se llevara a los pequeños.

-**Quien quiere jugar a la play mientras acabamos de hacer la digestión**- dijo Beth llevándose a los pequeños.

En ese momento mientras Quinn acaba de comer ante la atenta mirada de Brody, Kate, Britt, Santana, Uriel y Rachel.

Kate le dio una mirada a Brody y esté inmediatamente se marchó con los pequeños.

Rachel alejó a Uriel para contarle todo –**Rachel te das cuenta que si está embarazada te puso los cuernos**- le decía la castaña.

-**Ya he hablado con ella y no me puso los cuernos además solo está de dos meses y sabes tú que llevamos separadas más de dos meses- **decía la castaña algo molesta.

-**Uriel creo que deberías irte**- le dijo con delicadeza la castaña.

-**Estás de coña Rachel no me jodas hoy iba a ser nuestra primera noche en la que tendríamos la casa para nosotras solas y ya tu y yo podríamos estrenar la cama**- dijo haciendo gestos por si le hubiese olvidado.

-**Crees que puedo estar pensando en esas cosas Quinn acaba de perder a sus dos mejores amigos y a los padres de los bebés, como verás me necesita y nunca la he olvidado**- le reñía.

-**Tú y Quinn ya no estáis juntas es más estos últimos he estado yo en más cosas que tu propia esposas y a la mínima corres hacia ella**- se quejaba la relaciones públicas.

-**No te niego que has sido una buena amiga pero creo que sería mejor que siguiésemos siendo buenas amigas pero nada más que eso esto no funciona**- decía señalándose a ambas.

-**¿Me estás dejando?**- dijo alterada.

-**Creía que podría sustituirte por Quinn porque cuando ella no estaba tú siempre estabas pero no me di cuenta que tú buscabas a algo más que una amiga en mí y yo simplemente buscaba a Quinn en ti**- dijo la castaña.

-**Genial esto es flipante**- decía la castaña –**Sabes lo que te digo que te jodan, pero ten lo muy claro cuando te vuelva a hacer daño está vez no vengas a mí**- dijo la castaña adentrándose hacia la casa.

-**Enhorabuena tú has ganado solo ha faltado un solo día para que después de dos meses me deje, más te vale que esta vez no seas estúpida y la sepas cuidar porque me importa una mierda que estés embarazada y si te tengo que pegar una paliza lo pienso hacer**- dijo la chica saliendo disparada

Dejando a todos sin palabras y a la primera a Quinn.

Después de eso Quinn subió a la habitación de su hija mayor y se hecho a dormir allí, mientras que todos se ocupaban de los pequeños y Rachel de vez en cuando iba a mirar a Quinn.

Cuando llego la noche Quinn se despertó y encontró la casa en silencio miró su móvil y vio que eran las dos de la mañana.

Se puso la bato y bajo hasta la orilla de la piscina sentándose en una de las tumbonas tratando de observar las estrellas aunque no había muchas por cumpla de la contaminación lumínica.

En ese momento se puso a llorar lo que no había llorado en todo ese tiempo lo soltó en unos solos segundos con tan solo mirar al cielo.

En ese momento sintió los brazos que siempre le hacían sentirse protegida, aferrándose al cuerpo de Rachel está abrazada a ella se tumbó en la tumbona para estar más cómoda y le sujeto mientras está acaba de llorar.

-**Alec me ha enviado un mensaje con sus últimas voluntades**- dijo la rubia **-Adam quería que ser incinerado y que tiraran sus cenizas al mar**- dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Rachel.

-**¿Y las de Alex?**- dijo la castaña limpiando las lágrimas de su novia.

-**Le daba igual lo único que quería era estar junto Adam**- volvió a llorar –**Todo los demás vienes son para los gemelos**- dijo con la voz entrecortada –**Los padres de Alex y Adam le han dicho que están de acuerdo con que yo me quede con los gemelos si acepto, pero que les permita ejercer como abuelos no les importa tener que trasladarse a donde sea**- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-**¿Qué has pensado hacer?**- dijo con calma la castaña.

Pero la rubia no contesto –**voy a guardas las cenizas y que se han ellos quien cumpla las últimas voluntades de sus padres**- Quinn le miro a los ojos.

-**Quiero ayudarte**- le dijo en un susurro Rachel.

-**No sería justo**- dijo la rubia.

-**Tampoco fue justo lo de Roz y sin embargo te quedaste a mi lado**-

-**Pero Roz es mi hija, la adopté y la quiero**- dijo la rubia

-**Y si yo les adopto serán mis hijos y yo ya les quiero solo por estar dentro de ti**- le dijo la castaña.

-**Rachel yo en cuanto acabe esta semana estaré de vuelta Berlín**- dijo la rubia.

-**Pues me mudare**- dijo muy segura Rachel.

-**Ya claro y las niñas y su colegios y tú trabajo te recuerdo que eres una superestrella a la que Hollywood adora y necesita- **dijo Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel.

-**Ojala fuera tan fácil hacerlo como parece al decirlo**- dijo la rubia triste.

-**¿Ya no me quieres?**- dijo triste la morena.

-**Sabes perfectamente que te amo**- dijo la rubia acercándose a los labios de la morena.

-**Entonces porque lo complicamos tanto**- dijo la morena cada vez más cerca.

-**No quiero hacerte lo que mi padre nos hizo a mi madre y a mi hermana y a mí, no sería justo para vosotras tres y yo jamás me lo perdonaría y por culpa de la distancia me estaba convirtiendo en algo peor que él**- dijo la rubia rozando los labios de su aún esposa.

-**Jamás has faltado a ningún cumpleaños ni el de las niñas ni al mío**- dijo Rachel dándole un pico sin separar sus labios de los de Quinn.

-**Pero cuando Beth se puso muy mala no estuve y tú lo pasaste sola**- dijo triste respondiendo al beso que le dio Rachel.

-**Pues hablar con tu padre para tras la darte aquí**-

-**Sabes que ya firme el contrato**- dijo la rubia besando con deseo y necesidad a su esposa.

-**Nuestro amor es más fuerte que una estúpida distancia**- dijo antes de seguir el beso y empezar la guerra de lenguas y manos.

La primera en despertarse fue Quinn por cumpa del frío de la mañana serían las 4 como máximo ya que aún no había amanecido pero se veía claro el cielo, cogió la manta y arropo a Rachel.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a la castaña y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Alec ya que en Alemania sería como máximo las 6 de la tarde.

Después de hablar un rato con su amigo/abogado se limpió las lágrimas y aprovecho que Rachel dormía para salir por la puerta de atrás e ir a la playa, no sin antes dejarle una nota y haberse cambiado.

Se encontraba abrazada así misma viendo como las olas llegaban a hasta la orilla cuando sintió como alguien le abraza por detrás.

-**¿Cómo estás?**- susurro Rachel pasándole las manos por la tripa.

La rubia le miro con los ojos llorosos –**supongo que voy a momentos no me acabo de hacer a la idea, como de la noche a la mañana me acaba de cambiar la vida**-

-**Nos**- dijo Rachel recordándole que no la pensaba abandonar.

-**Te quiero**- sonrió la rubia.

-**Y yo a ti**- dijo la castaña besando los labios de su esposa.

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición mirando al mar.

-**Me gusta esto**- dijo Rachel rompiendo el hielo.

La rubia le miro sin entender –**Estar abrazada a vosotros tres**- dijo acariciando su tripa –**Sabías que siempre me hubiera gustado acariciarte la tripa cuando estabas embarazada de Beth**- río la castaña.

-**Posiblemente te habría pegado un puñetazo**- rio la rubia.

-**Creo que tengo una especie de fetiche pero me encanta de hecho podría tirarme todo el tía abrazado a ti acariciando a los gemelos**- dijo la castaña –**pero me acabo de dar cuenta que es solo contigo**- dijo la diva.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo la rubia.

-**No se creó que algo dentro de mí me dice que sois lo que debo proteger, me produce como un instinto…**-

-…**Maternal**- acabo la frase la rubia por Rachel.

-**¿Me estás diciendo que los quieres como si fueran tuyos propios?**- dijo la rubia sorprendida ya que sabía que no sería fácil para Rachel, bastante tuvo con Beth.

-**Si simplemente por ser tuyos**- dijo Rachel - **Creo que aún no eres consciente de cuanto te quiero, y pensar que estos pequeños glotones sean igual que su mamá me hace morir de ternura- **dijo la castaña acariciándole la tripa.

-**Pero seguro que saldrán con tu genio**- se quejó la rubia ante la mirada sorprendida de Rachel –**No me mires así Beth es una auténtica copia mía salvo los ojos de su padre pero es igualita a ti, aun autentica Corcoran-Berry**- rio la rubia.

-**Entonces…**- rio la castaña al ver que la rubia le estaba dando a entender que los gemelos crecerían junto a ella.

-**Entonces mañana sin falta hablo con mi padre para en cuanto acabe el contrato me mudo a LA, le guste o no**- dijo la rubia girándose para besar a Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. ¡HOLA!<strong>

**MENCIÓN ESPECIAL: , , breen6133, Guest, Guest, luna, Guest**

**SE QUE NO OS GUSTA EL DRAMA PROMETO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA QUE NO HABRÁ TANTO, ADEMÁS YA ESTÁN JUNTAS.**

**ASÍ**** QUE POR FAVOR NO ME MATEÍS QUE YA PUEDO OIR COMO CARGAIS LAS PISTOLAS, EN MI DEFENSA HE DE DECIR QUE ASÍ ERA LO MÁS RÁPIDO FÁCIL PARA QUE PUDIERAN ESTAR JUNTAS Y CON LOS BEBES.**

**RESUELVO DUDAS:**

** :**** Uriel es la relaciones públicas por lo que se conocen desde hace 7 años casi, por eso que se llevaba bien con la familia y ya la conocía, pero empezaron a salir cuando Quinn le pidió el divorcio, aunque la rubia y Rachel ya llevaban tiempo separadas pero nadie ha puesto los cuernos a nadie, siempre se han respetado. De hecho ambas era muy buenas amigas aunque Uriel siempre dijo que le gustaba Rachel.**

**Guest: No pasa nada espero que las siguientes historias te gusten algo más pero como iba a tener un hijo de Rachel ya que sería imposible siendo mujer. Sé que no os gusta el drama pero a mí me gusta porque sería un poco aburrido si todo fuera muy monótono y la verdad que yo no soy muy buena escribiendo historias por eso tengo que darle drama para que no sean aburridas. Pero sin duda gracias leer y por dar tu opinión tratare de que no tengan mucho drama mis próximas historias.**

**Luna: ****al ver que era una amenaza no lo he duda y ya están juntas jajajajaja.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Siete años, ni uno más ni uno menos fue el tiempo que tardaron tanto Rachel como Quinn en hacer de su hogar un santuario en el que protegerse de la realidad que les rodeaba.

Podría explicaros detalladamente como era la casa en la que vivían pero jamás encontraría la palabra adecuada para describir el sentimiento que a ambas le producía una vez cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

Su casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía el suficiente tamaño para perderse cuando necesitasen un momento de tranquilidad y soledad, como para encontrarse cuando buscasen de la compañía.

Ese lugar les hacía recordar que allí dentro habían logrado vivir parte de sus mejores momentos de la vida, al igual que habían conseguido superar los peores.

Para Rachel su hogar era un lugar donde ser Rachel, ser una madre, una esposa, una amiga incluso una hija pero nunca tenía que ser la estrella Rachel Barbra Berry. Allí podía escapar de todos los flashes y dedicarse a uno de los mejores trabajos que le había dado la vida ser madre.

En cambio para Quinn, como buena adicta al trabajo muchas veces tenía que seguir trabajando en casa. Pero siempre su hogar le hacía recordar que unos de sus mayores miedos nunca se harían realidad, jamás estaría sola y nunca le faltaría alguien quien le amara.

¿Sabéis la sensación esa sensación de llegar a casa darte una ducha calentita y desear meterte a la cama para nada más que dormir después de un largo día de trabajo?

Pues esa misma sensación era la que sentía Rachel al salir de los estudios, eran cerca de la una de la mañana y todavía no había llegado a casa, había salido a las 6 de la mañana y hasta ahora no volvía a casa.

-**¿Cuándo se va Quinn?**- pregunto el Brody mientras conducía de camino a casa de la castaña.

-**Mañana a las 7 de la mañana sale su avión**- dijo algo cansada la castaña.

Y es que no solo en cansancio la tenía así, si no saber que después de una semana en la que había recuperado su relación con Quinn en la que habían hablado y aclarado todo lo que había sucedido en los meses de separación que llevaban por fin las cosas volvían a su lugar y ahora tener que esperar alrededor de cinco meses para tenerla de vuelta en LA.

Aunque al final de la oscuridad de ese camino que les quedaba a ambas por recorrer sabían que había una gran luz, gracias a que la rubia hacía dos días se citó con su padre para hablar sobre la finalización de su contrato en Europa, y su vuelta a casa.

Solo eran cinco meses en los que la distancia jamás las separaría.

-**Si necesitas que nos quedemos cuidando de las pequeñas**- se ofreció Brody.

-**No tranquilo ambas han insistido en querer ir a despedir a su madre**- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Está bien deséale buen viaje a Quinn de mi parte aunque bueno ya nos despedimos ayer en la comida**- rio -Señorita hemos llegado a su destino- bromeo el chico aparcando en la puerta de la castaña.

**-Muchas gracias Brody, ten cuidado y descansa que ambos nos lo merecemos-** dijo mientras salía del coche.

El chico esperó a ver la como entraba por la puerta antes de marcharse.

Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con la casa en una absoluta oscuridad y silenció, eso le indico que nadie quedaba despierto en esa casa, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, fue al aseo.

Una vez acabado camino hasta la cocina y fue directa a la nevera, la verdad que no le había dado tiempo a cenar nada y sus tripas clamaban por algo de comida.

Se hizo un sándwich y un té ya que tenía mal cuerpo causado por el cansancio y el hambre.

Se sentó en un taburete de la isla, mientras se masajeaba su sien sintió que alguien la observaba.

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una rubia de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta –**tú no deberías estar durmiendo, señorita mañana tienes instituto**- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ofreciéndole sentarse en la isla junto a ella.

-**Sí, bueno estaba acabando un trabajo para mañana**- dijo la adolescente sentándose en el taburete que Rachel le había ofrecido -**¿Día duro?**- dijo la adolescente mientras le robaba un pequeño trozo del sándwich.

**-Bastante**- sonrió cansada, mientras le ofrecía más sándwich.

-**No gracias tengo que mantener el tipo, además estoy segura que tu llevas horas sin comer**- sonrió al ver como Rachel le daba otro bocado al sándwich vegetal.

**-Es verdad, señorita capitana de las animadoras**- rio Rachel, hacía dos semanas que a Beth le había nombrado capitana de las animadoras la entrenadora –** ¿se lo has dicho ya a mamá?-**

**-No he encontrado el momento- **decía mientras se encogía de hombros quedándose en silenció.

Rachel la observaba su instinto maternal le hacía indicar que la joven le quería decir algo -**¿Qué ocurre Beth?**-

**-¿Mamá y tú os vais a divorciar al final o no?-**

**-¿Quieres que nos divorciemos?- **

**-No, no es eso es que no sé habéis estado a punto de hacerlo y de la noche a la mañana se supone que volvemos a ser la familia feliz que éramos antes y quieras o no desconcierta un poco yo creo que podría llevarlo bien pero Roz se encuentra algo confundida-**

**-¿Te ha dicho algo tu hermana?- **pregunto preocupada Rachel.

La adolescente simplemente asintió mirándole a los ojos.

-**No te preocupes cariño, yo me encargo de hablar con ella**- le dio una pequeña sonrisa –**Y contestando a tu pregunta, no nos vamos a divorciar, lo que ha pasado estos meses nos ha confundido a todos y a mí la primera, yo me asusté muchísimo al ver que tu madre me pedía el divorcio, tuve un momento de debilidad por no decir que estaba sufriendo la crisis de los treinta en los que me vi con dos hijas y soltera y en ese momento apareció Uriel, en los 8 años que llevaba siendo mi relaciones públicas siempre me había dejado muy claro que me quería más que una amiga y yo, caí por miedo pensando que en ella encontraría a tu madre**-

**-Pero sigo sin entender porque mamá te pidió el divorcio si en cuanto llegó hace una semana se podía notar como os mirabais es más después de meses separadas y apunto de divorciaros, en tan solo una semana que os veis volvéis a estar como los primeros días… desorienta un poco, no sé**- decía la rubia algo indignada

-**Creo que eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a tu madre, lo único que te puedo aclarar es que pienses que llevamos casi 6 meses sin vernos, estábamos en diferentes continentes y después de discutir horas al teléfono te dice que lo ha pensado mucho y quiere el divorció… sé que si esa discusión la tenemos cara a cara, jamás me lo habría propuesto, pero por teléfono por mucho que escuches la voz de la otra persona, no es tan personal ya que no tienes que mirar a los ojos a la persona que amas y lo que no te dice con palabras, no te lo dicen sus ojos o sus gestos ya que no la ves**- decía algo triste Rachel –**No sé si llegas a comprender lo que trato de decirte**-

**-Ósea que ambas no erais conscientes de lo que estabais haciendo ¿no?- **dijo con algo de duda.

Rachel al oír la afirmación de la adolescente sonrió asintiendo –**se puede saber cuándo has crecido tanto señorita**-

La joven sonrió orgullosa –**supongo que el día que me acosté con mi novio me hice mayor**-

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** ahogo un grito alarmada.

La adolescente rio ante la cara de pánico de Rachel –**es broma Rachel, es broma-** trataba de tranquilizarla –**te lo juro que sigo siendo virgen**- decía ante la mirada desconfiada de la castaña.

-**Más te vale que aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas**- le señalaba el dedo amenazante –**Míranos a tu madre y a mí vírgenes hasta el matrimonio**- dijo muy seria la castaña.

-**Si claro, entonces a mí me trajo la cigüeña ¿no?**- dijo Beth señalándose a ella.

-**Mierda maldito Puckerman, es verdad entonces olvida a la fresca de tu madre fíjate en mi**- bromeaba la castaña.

**-¿Es verdad con cuantos años te prometiste con Finn Hudson?**- bromeaba la adolescente sin poder parar de reír.

La castaña maldiciendo -**Mejor fíjate en mamá-** trataba de salir airosa recordando a Shelby.

-**Es cierto ¿Cuantos años tenía cuando naciste tú? ¿Dieciocho eran?**- volvía a reír al ver que había vuelto a pillarle.

-**Sabes que no te fijes en la familia de depravados que tienes**- reía Rachel dejando las cosas dentro del fregadero –Vamos a la cama que es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar, pero usted y yo tendremos esta conversación con más tranquilidad- sonreía la castaña abrazando a Beth mientras ambas subían las escaleras camino de las habitaciones.

-Buenas noches- dijo la rubia besando a Rachel.

-Descansa- decía guiñándole el ojo mientras entraba en la habitación de Roz.

La pequeña estaba profundamente dormida, al encontrarse la totalmente extendida en la cama, con las sabanas en el suelo y su oso de peluche en la otra punta de la habitación indicando que había sido lanzado a lo largo de la noche, sonrió inmediatamente, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido cogió las sabanas y arropo a su hija y colocó el peluche a su lado ya que por la mañana lo buscaría como loca, antes de marcharse de la habitación le beso la cabeza, deseándole las buenas noches.

Al entrar en su habitación se sorprendió al no encontrar a Quinn en la cama dormida, entro en el baño para darse una rápida ducha y ponerse el pijama.

Al acabar de asearse y ponerse el pijama vio que eran las 2 de la mañana pasadas.

Mientras bostezaba salió en busca de su esposa, fue directa a la biblioteca ya que era uno de los lugares que más le gustaban a la rubia de su casa, sin ir más lejos ella misma era quien se había encargado de decorar aquel lugar.

Era como su pequeño refugió. Era la única habitación de la casa que no tenía puerta en el pasillo.

Ya que solo se accedía a través del despacho de la rubia. La biblioteca era una habitación alargada en la que había alrededor de 100 estanterías de piedra, repletas de libros, debajo de la ventana había un sofá modelo chess-longe de cuero negro bastante ancho por no hablar de la comodidad.

Y en un lateral enfrente de las estanterías había una gran chimenea eléctrica. La habitación era bastante sencilla, ya que a parte de lo anterior descrito tenía una minicadena donde solía tener a los mejores compositores de los siglos, además de tener las paredes blancas y una gran luminosidad, perfecta para leer, sin tener que dañarte la vista.

Y en las paredes había un par de fotos de la familia y amigos de la rubia. Y una de las extravagancias de la habitación que era lo que más le gustaba a las niñas y a Rachel era que para acceder a aquella habitación había que hacerlo a través de una de las estanterías del despacho de la rubia.

Al entrar se encontró con la chimenea eléctrica, ese era uno de los sonidos que más le gustaba escuchar como un palo se iba quemando, algo tan sencillo como eso le provocaba una paz y tranquilidad pero cuando recorrió la habitación con la mirada encontró algo que hacía diez años se había convertido en la mejor banda sonora junto al primer llanto de su hija cuando nació. Y era la respiración tranquila de Quinn mientras dormía, aquello sí que le producía paz.

Se sentó en el reposapiés del sofá observando como Quinn estaba dormida de lado mirando hacia el respaldo del sofá.

Con una gran sonrisa aparto los mechones de pelo que le caían en la cara, al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía le produjo una inmensa ternura.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que por fin se dieron el sí quiero y había algo en la cara de la rubia que jamás había cambiado pese a algunas marchas que comenzaban a notársele en la cara indicando el paso del tiempo y era la forma de mirar a Rachel.

Por muchos años que pasaran jamás había cambiado y eso es lo único que necesitaba la castaña para estar a su lado el resto de su vida, esa era la mejor forma que le confirmaba cuanto la amaba por mil te quieros que pudiera llegar a decirle, el modo en el que le brillaban los ojos cuando le miraba, la forma de sonreírle, incluso la delicada forma de tocarle cuando hacían el amor como si tuviera miedo de romperla era lo que hacían que jamás Rachel pudiera dejar de amarla por muchas discusiones llegaran a tener.

Mientras admiraba a su mujer dormir, se le agrando la sonrisa al ver como la manta que había tenido puesta algún momento de la noche estaba tirada en el suelo, por no hablar del pijama el pijama se le había subido, mostrando su vientre abultado. En ese momento recordó a su hija Roz, la pequeña podía ser una autentica Berry, no solo físicamente ya que su intensidad que ya empezaba a ser notoria como su talento hablaban por sí sola, pero a la hora de dormir era una autentica Fabray.

Cogió la manta e iba a arroparle cuando se le escapó una pequeña carcajada, al parecer su hija pequeña había estado jugando con Quinn y con las pinturas que Shelby le había regalado por su cumpleaños, ya que había escrito en el vientre de Quinn glotón uno, glotón dos a cada lado indicando donde estaban los pequeños.

-**De que se ríe usted señorita**- dijo la rubia algo adormilada ya que se había despertado al oír la carcajada de la castaña.

La castaña simplemente le señalo el vientre, Quinn miró e hizo una mueca –**Mejor no te cuento lo divertido de la historia**- se quejaba la rubia de forma divertida.

-**Anda no seas mala y complace a tu pobre mujer que lleva todo el día trabajando**- pedía haciendo un puchero provocando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba en la rubia.

-**Son permanentes**- en ese instante Rachel abrió los ojos tratando de no reírse –**Me estaba duchando y como no se iba he ido a mirar la caja para buscar si venía algún método de limpieza o algo y ponía en letras grandes PINTURAS PERMANENTES PARA NIÑOS**- decía dramáticamente Quinn haciendo que la castaña empezara a reír con mucha intensidad.

-**Sshhh**- que vas a despertar a las niñas sonreía –**Menos mal que está habitación está insonorizada- **se pegó al respaldo para que su mujer pudiese tumbarse junto a ella.

-**Vamos a la cama que mañana tenemos que madrugar**-

-**Lo siento pero no pienso dormir en esa cama hasta que no cambiemos el colchón- **

**-¿Por qué? Quinn el colchón es nuevo hace unos meses lo cambiamos, cuando el medico te lo recomendó por tus dolores de espalda- **

-**Cariño, no pienso dormir en el mismo colchón donde has hecho a saber que con Uriel, lo siento pero no-** se negaba la rubia.

En ese momento la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su mujer –cariño nunca me llegue a acostar con Uriel lo máximo que llegue a hacer fue darle un beso en la boca, incluso ni eso- sonrió la castaña.

La rubia le miraba no muy convencida con el ceño fruncido y la ceja levantada tan característica marca Fabray –**sabes cuánto te quiero celosilla-** dijo la castaña besándole en los labios.

Después de una sesión de besos Rachel acabo convenciendo a la rubia para que durmieran en su cama, cuando llegaron a su habitación mientras Rachel habría la cama Quinn fue hasta su maleta, sacando las pastillas que le había recetado el médico para dormir.

Se tomó una ante la atenta mirada de la castaña **-¿Qué te has tomado?-**

-**El médico me cambio las pastillas para el insomnio por lo que ahora me tomo otras algo más suaves, de echo creo que son solo vitaminas ya que no me hacen mucho**- decía la rubia encogiéndose de brazos.

**-Entonces ¿por qué las tomas?- **le preguntaba mientras dejaba que Quinn se acomodara para poder abrazarla por la espalda.

-**Para dejarte dormir, porque ahora con el embarazo me muevo mucho, por no hablarte que cada dos por tres me tengo que levantar para ir al baño**- se quejaba la rubia.

**-Lo que sufrimos las mujeres**- sonreía Rachel mientras acariciaba el vientre de la rubia, haciéndola sufrir.

**-Lo que sufrimos las madres**- bromeaba la rubia, dándole un beso

–**Buenas noches gordita- **decía la castaña con una sonrisa después de besar sus labios.

-**Estás muy graciosilla tú esta noche "pequeña"- **se quejaba la rubia mirándole con una mueca divertida.

**-Entiéndeme soy una mujer enamorada**- decía besando la cabeza de su mujer.

**-Créeme que te entiendo**- sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir las horas que le quedaban –**buenas noches mi amor**- dijeron ambas a la vez antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. ¡Hola!<strong>

**-En primer lugar mil gracias por los comentarios me habéis dejado sin palabras sois increíbles, en serio casi me he emocionado y todo por muy cursi que parezca es la verdad.**

**-Con respecto a las actualizaciones solo haré tres a la semana, no pongo una hora exacta porque no sé si podré cumplirla pero si los días serán: miércoles, viernes y domingo.**

**-Esta actualización es un pequeño regalo por todos los reviews que habéis comentado me parecía un poco injusto no actualizar hasta el miércoles que viene-**

**-Como sé que no sois muy amigas del drama procurare que no haya mucho drama y tratare que tengan momentos más bonitos que tristes.**

**-Os mencionaría a tod s quienes habéis comentado pero en el anterior capitulo cuando fui a poner la línea se me borraron y como no me di cuenta falta bastante gente asique que sepáis que para mí sois puro amor, muchas gracias porque la verdad que me ha motivado un montón y procurare hacer mejor las cosas y que os guste.**

**-Sin más espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos el miércoles sin falta, ya que este domingo no podré actualizar.**

_**Besos a mi lectora fav. Y todos los demás también. Jajaja :)**_

_**Att: DRR.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**N.A. HOLA POSIBLEMENTE NO OS HABRÉIS FIJADO QUE HE CAMBIADO EN NOMBRE DE LA CUENTA Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON EL ANTERIOR NOMBRE POR LO QUE MI TWITTER ES **

** LadyDougron**

**SEGUIDME POR AHI SUBIRÉ FOTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS CAPS. LAS PORTADAS. FOTOS. DIBUJOS, MÚSICA... YA SABÉIS COSAS RELACIONADAS CON LOS FICS. **

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO LLEGO AHORA MISMO A CASA.**

**SIN MÁS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES.**

* * *

><p><strong>#CQMGQ2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Quinn había tenido que volver a Alemania solo le quedaba tres meses para finalizar su contrato en Europa y poder volver a LAX con su familia después de muchos años.

Quinn ya se encontraba de cuatro meses por lo que ya le podrían decir el sexo de los bebes, aunque no solo por eso tenía cita ya que se la tuvieron que adelantar a causa que en una visita mientras le hacían la ecografía encontraron algo extraño en uno de los dos fetos.

Esa mañana había ido algo asustada a la consulta, ya que no sabía que podría ocurrirle a alguno de sus pequeños, pero al llegar allí le contaron lo que habían descubierto que ocurria dejándola sin palabras, sino que también supo el sexo de sus pequeños.

Nada más salir de la clínica, se abrigó para protegerse del frío y volvió directa a la empresa, para seguir trabando, una vez allí trato de contactar con Rachel para darle la noticia pero está parecía no dar señales de vida, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 12 de la mañana en Berlín, recordando la maldita diferencia horaria, ya que en LAX eran las 4 de la mañana.

Y si efectivamente habéis leído bien y pone NY y no LAX, y eso se debe a que Rachel se había tenido que trasladar allí para grabar un par de capítulos de su serie y así aprovechaba un par de vacaciones anticipadas para pasarla con Shelby y disfrutar de sus hijas y de las Brittana y su pequeñas.

-**Señorita Fabray**- entraba una mujer joven alta y rubia de ojos azules con sus rasgos alemanes bien marcados, por la puerta del despacho no sin antes haber llamado.

**-Angela son muchos años los que llevas siendo mi secretaria para que puedas tutear**- sonrió la rubia apartando la vista de los papeles mientras.

-**Si lo siento Quinn, ¿Quería avisarle que tiene visita?**- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**¿Visita? Pero si hoy no tengo ninguna cita acordada**- decía revisando su agenda asegurándose que su memoria no le fallaba.

-**Está bien hágale pasar**- dijo la rubia echando la espalda en el respaldo soltando la pluma y llevándose las manos al vientre.

Mientras esperaba a la visita no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que el médico le había dicho era increíble, estaba tan feliz, aunque sabía que posiblemente a Rachel le diera un chungo pero eran perfectos sus pequeños y más con la sorpresa que le darían ambos a Rachel.

-**Hola…**- dijo tímidamente una figura femenina al ver a la rubia distraída observando su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn inmediatamente al oír esa voz que le era tan familiar, levantó la vista para cerciorarse que no había escuchado mal y sin esconder su desconcierto aunque alegría pero rápidamente se le instalo un temor que le recorrió el cuerpo al verla allí frente a ella temiendo que algo hubiese sucedido **-¿Qué haces aquí?**- dijo levantándose para quedar frente a ella.

Pero no recibió una respuesta oral y al levantarle la cara y ver que por sus ojos corrían lagrimas sin ningún control, abrazándola con fuerza sosteniendo no solo su peso si no el de la otra persona aferrada a su cuello desconsolada. Todas sus alertas se activaron algo no iba bien.

… **23:00 LAX / 08:00 BERLÍN…**

Rachel acaba de salir de su trabajo cansada agradeciendo que por una vez no salieran más tarde de las 11 de la noche, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. Nada más llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo acurrucarse con su pequeña a ver alguna película favorita aprovechando que era Jueves y mañana no tenía rodaje por lo que le quedaba un largo fin de semana por delante donde irían ella y su pequeña a NY para visitar a Beth y a Shelby. Y a las Brittana y sus pequeñas.

Ya que aprovechando que la adolescente ya había empezado las vacaciones navideñas estaba pasando un tiempo con Shelby como tenía estipulado en el acuerdo que firmaron las Fabray- Corcoran para todas disfrutar de la pequeña.

Una vez acostado a su hija llamo a su mujer, llevaba largo rato hablando con su esposa:

**-Estoy agotada Quinn- **se quejaba Rachel mientras se preparaba un té

-**Lo se cariño por eso aprovecha este fin de semana para descansar**- trataba de animarla la rubia.

**-¿Mañana tienes cita con el medico no?- **pregunto volviendo la vista al ordenador.

**-Si aunque para mí ya es mañana asique hoy a las doce me dirán el sexo de los pequeños y bueno también me comentaran las pruebas que me hicieron-**

**-No te preocupes cariño llaveras que nuestros pequeños están sanos y salvos, no puedo esperar el momento de tenerlos correteando por aquí, me muero por saber que son-**

**-Yo también pero la verdad que me da igual el sexo, yo lo único que quiero es que estén sanos, ojala estuvieras aquí- **decía triste la rubia

**-lo se mi amor pero ya nos queda poco además me muero por abrazarte toda gordita-** sonreía la castaña imaginándosela abrazada a ella.

-**No me hables de gorduras que ni te imaginas la lucha que he tenido esta mañana para ponerme mi traje, no me entraba Rach estoy enorme no es normal lo que he engordado ni estando embarazada de gemelos, me he informado**- se quejaba la rubia haciendo un puchero adorable –**Gracias a que tengo la suerte de que soy de las mujeres que solo me engorda la tripa que si no, me tendría que haber comprado hasta zapatos nuevos**- bromeaba la rubia haciendo reír la castaña.

-**Mi vida no seas exagerada te estoy viendo por Skype y eres la cosa más bonita que han podido ver mi ojos**- decía emocionada Rachel mirando a la rubia.

-**Seguro que tu ordenador está haciendo algún tipo de interferencia y no me ves bien**- decía la rubia levantándose y enseñándole la barriga, haciendo un pequeño paseíto de modelos delante de la pantalla.

Al ver que la castaña no decía nada pensaba que la imagen se le había quedado pillada ya que solo le salía un primer plano de la castaña sonriendo como una tonta enamorada.

**-¿Rachel? No fastidies que se ha vuelto a quedar pillado otra vez-** se quejaba la rubia.

-**No mi amor la que se ha quedado pillada he sido yo desde el día que cruzaste la puerta de mi apartamento en NY con lágrimas en tus preciosos ojos**-

La rubia trato de combatir sus hormonas y la distancia y rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que le caía

-**No mi vida no llores**- decía algo frustrada Rachel por no poder estar a su lado para abrazarla.

-**Lo siento son las estúpidas hormonas**- decía limpiándose rápidamente las que le volvían a caer –**es que te echo muchísimo de menos y te necesito muchísimo, me siento muy sola, siempre tenía a los chicos, dando me él sobo, es difícil estar en mi apartamento sin toparme con una foto suya o con sus cosas**-

Y efectivamente estos dos meses habían sido bastante duros, ya que Alex y Adam cuando se enteraron que la rubia estaba embarazada se trasladaron a vivir con ella a su dúplex, aunque la primera semana de vuelta las familias de los chicos estuvieron ayudándole a coger sus cosas. De hecho Quinn estaba trabajando más que nunca ya que entraba a las 6 de la mañana y salía sobre más tarde de las 11 de la noche. Eso de ser la jefa y no tener que fichar no lo estaba aprovechando para nada.

-**Yo también mi vida de hecho estoy hablando con el director para ver si me permite los dos siguientes meses libres para poder irme allí contigo**-

- **Sabes que me encantaría pero las niñas tienen clase y sus vacaciones navideñas como máximo duraran tres semanas** - ambas suspiraron a la vez.

Sabían que era un tema para el cual había una única solución, ser fuertes y esperar.

La castaña también lo estaba pasando fatal pensar que Quinn estaba pasando sola por el embaraza y en otro continente no le gustaba nada, de hecho llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien preocupada por su esposa y sus bebes. Porque eran suyos y de nadie más los amaba. Dos pequeñas copias idénticas de la rubia, Rachel sonreía orgullosa enseñándole la ecografía a todo el mundo.

-**Te quiero muchísimo y como te quiero tanto vete a dormir que debes estar cansada mi amor**- sonreía Quinn al ver como Rachel se iba durmiendo.

**-Jo… no quiero**- se quejaba infantilmente Rachel.

-**Tengo una idea me colocas en la mesita de noche, te metes en nuestra cama abrazada a nuestra pequeña**- dijo la rubia sonriendo sabiendo que su hija estaría dormida aprovechando para dormir con ella. –**Mientras yo os canto All of Me de Jonh Legend que tanto os gusta- **sonrío la rubia haciendo que Rachel se enamorada cada vez de ella un poquito más de ella, si es que era posible.

Y efectivamente no se equivocaba la pequeña castaña estaba acurrucada en su cama, una vez ambas castañas acomodadas abrazadas, Rachel con una enorme sonrisa veía como Quinn comenzaba a entonar la canción con mucha dulzura.

A la mitad de la canción cuando los parpados de Rachel ya no podían más miró por última vez viendo la imágenes más bonitas que había visto en su vida, la rubia le cantaba a los pequeños que flotaban dentro de su abultado vientre, intercalando la mirada con la foto que tenía de Beth y de Roz.

**-TE AMO- **dijo apenas en un susurro permitiendo que la dulce voz de Quinn le trasladara a sus más profundos sueños con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Dormid dulce**- susurró Quinn con una última mirada a su dos castañas dormidas abrazadas antes de finalizar la video llamada.

**-Mami, mami-** le despertaba Roz meciéndola

**-Emmm ¿Qué ocurre mi vida?-** dijo algo desorientada viendo que todavía no había amanecido.

La pequeña castaña señalo hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el móvil de Rachel sonando al lado del ordenador.

Tratando de despejarse y frotándose los ojos, vio que eran las 3 de la mañana **-¿Mamá?-** dijo algo asustada al ver las horas que llamaba –**Haber por favor mamá me acabo de despertar y no te estoy entendiendo nada asique por favor necesito que dejes de llorar y te tranquilices que le ha pasado a Beth**- decía alterada la castaña ante la atenta mirada de su hija pequeña.

-**De acuerdo vale tranquila inmediatamente voy para allá estaré en dos horas, lo que tarda en avión, has avisado a… está bien pásame a Santana**- decía la castaña mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

-**Roz cariño ve vistiéndote que ahora te ayudo**- decía algo asustada Rachel

-**Si perdona Santana estoy aquí…- **trataba de tranquilizarse una alterada Rachel.

…**7:00 NY/ 12:00 BERLÍN…**

**-Haber mamá te quieres tranquilizar y me quieres explicar porque has discutido con Beth para que se haya marchado enfadada- **ya cansada Rachel trataba de tranquilizar a Shelby, no era nada fácil tener que guardar su drama cuando su madre era mucho más dramática que ella.

**-No lo sé hija, lleva unas semana bastante rara y me dijo que quería cambiarse de instituto y yo al ver que no me daba ninguna respuesta coherente me negué y nos empezamos a discutir y me dijo que era una mala madre y una drogadicta, que ojala no le hubiese adoptado y yo le pegue, Rachel yo le pegue, yo no quería se me fue de las manos y se fue a su habitación cogió su mochila y se largó- **decía Shelby desconsolada abrazada a su hija.

-**La hemos buscado por Central Park, no sé por Broadway, por la universidad, es lo que más conocía cuando vivía con Quinn, no puede haber ido muy lejos**- trataba de ser cuerda.

-**Rachel**- la llamó Santana.

La latina se había quedado a ayudar a buscar a Beth con Rachel, mientras Britt cuidaba de Roz y de sus hijas.

-**Siento interrumpir pero te acaba de llamar Quinn varias veces**- decía preocupada Santana.

**-Mierda seguro que acaba de salir del hospital y le habrán dado los resultados**- suspiraba cansada**. –No puedo llamarla ahora, no puedo contarle lo de Beth hasta que la encontremos**- decía colocándose el abrigo para volver a salir a buscarla.

* * *

><p><strong>BESOS Y GRACIAS <strong>

* * *

><p>#CQMGQ2<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Habían pasado casi 24 horas y Quinn había tratado de localizar a Rachel, incluso lo intento con sus amigos pero nadie le cogía el teléfono. Hasta que no acabo el día no recibió una llamada de una desconsolada Rachel contándole la desaparición de Beth, le aseguro que la habían buscado por todo Nueva York pero no la encontraban. Una vez finalizado la llamada y calmado a Rachel y a Shelby. Quinn se dirigió al salón de su casa donde se encontraban Santana y Beth:

**- Eres consciente de la que has liado Rachel me ha llamado destrozada y asustada, por no hablar de Shelby no podía ni articular una sola palabra por el llanto desconsolado que tenía** -. Gritaba la rubia alterada por la situación.

**- Lo siento mamá** - decía la chica con la cabeza agachada – **puedes tranquilizarte por favor**– le calmaba la adolescente señalando a su estómago donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

**- Me puedes explicar en qué pensabas por haber hecho un viaje tan largo tu sola sin avisar a nadie, aunque bueno está claro que no pensabas** – se sentaba en el sillón del salón tratando de calmarse.

Beth con la cabeza gacha – **Mamá necesitaba salir de allí… yo**… – la adolescente volvía a agachar la cabeza tratando de contener el llanto.

- **Beth cariño no puedes huir porque Shelby no te quiera cambiar de instituto** – Quinn hablaba más calmada.

- **No lo entiendes mamá he sido humillada públicamente** – se levantaba alterada la joven – **mi mejor amiga se acostado con mi novio y todo por mi culpa** – empezaba a llorar la adolescente abrazándose a sí misma.

**- Cariño no es tu culpa, asique no debes torturarte, pero por eso no podemos cambiarte de instituto** – abrazaba a su hija calmando su llanto.

- **Que no entiendes de la palabra he sido humillada públicamente** - decía furiosa la adolescente alejándose de su madre **– claro cómo según lo que cuentan todos tú eras la temida y respetada Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras la que se dedicaba a destruir a las buenas personas como Rachel** – la miraba con furia – **aun no entiendo cómo pudo acabar casándose contigo-**

- **Esa no es forma de hablarme si estás cabreada con el mundo conmigo es con quien no tienes que pagarlo. Y para tu información fui humillada públicamente y créeme que no fue por un maldito engaño, me quede embaraza con dieciséis años todo el mundo me miraba y no solo en el instituto, si no todo Lima, hasta mis padres me habían echado de mi propia casa, asique no vengas a decirme que no entiendo lo que estás pasando porque lo tuyo en es un maldito paseo de rosas comparado con lo que yo pase – **Trato de calmarse recordándose que allí era la adulta y debía comportarse como tal al ver como su hija con la mirada baja, derramaba lagrimas sin control –**Beth no puedes huir cuando un problema aparece en tu vida, eso no es filosofía de vida y si te acostumbras a eso jamás serás capaz de enfrentarte a tus problemas y miedos, y te dedicaras el resto de la vida a huir –**

**- No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar de ese tema – **soltó una enfada Santana. La latina al ver que no encontraban a Beth decidió viajar a Alemania para contarle la notica ella misma en persona por miedo a que le pudiera pasar algo a ella y a los bebés. Pero al llegar allí se encontró con ambas rubias.

- **Si te importa estoy hablando con mi hija y deja tus bromas de mal gusto para otro momento– **

**- No sé qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando – **la miraba seria con los brazos cruzados acercándose al sillón.

-** Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti conmigo que últimamente estás así de borde, que pasa que te tiene en cuarentena Britt**- bufó molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

- Lo que me pasa es que no creo que seas la más indicada para hablar sobre huir porque tu misma te has pasado toda tu vida huyendo-

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto ahora? –

- Viene a que no te estás dando cuenta lo que estás haciendo con Rachel – la rubia le miro sin entender a qué se refería – No te das cuenta que por tus miedos y tu cobardía le estás haciendo daño, la estás desestabilizando mentalmente, jamás he visto a llorar así a Rachel y todo es por tu culpa – le acusaba la latina.

- Ósea que ahora es mi culpa que mi hija decida venirse a Alemania sin avisar a nadie-

-No lo entiende verdad Rachel está destrozada no solo hace su función de madre, si no que también tiene que hacer la tuya porque nunca estás, si tu hubieses estado en la vida de tus hijas esto no pasaría y no solo eso primero le ibas a pedir el divorcio y ahora que estás embarazada de dos gemelos… -

**- tres** – susurró Quinn llevándose las manos al vientre, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Santana y su hija lo explico – **en realidad son tres dos niñas y un niño** – hizo una leve mueca

**- Pues mejor me lo pones estando embarazada de trillizos quieres cancelar todo lo del divorcio y todo porque temes quedarte sola, ya que no están tus amigos, ellas al menos estuvo un mes avisándote que quería tener un bebé y tú permitiste que fuera sola al médico y se hiciera las pruebas y todo sola porque estabas cegada trabajando** – Santana estaba soltando lo que llevaba guardado durante años, ella al igual que el resto de sus amigos habían visto como Rachel había criado a sus hijas sola sin la ayuda de Quinn

– **San… - **

La latina le interrumpió **- No, ni San ni mierdas Quinn, Rachel no puede más y está sufriendo más que nunca, no es justo para ella tiene suficientes problemas propios para que vengas a echarle tu mierda encima, Rachel no se ha quejado ningún momento de nada y encima tú te plantas en su casa embarazada, no es justo para ella y deberías ser consciente del daño que le harás si vas a seguir llevando esa mierda de casadas que lleváis, hazle el favor de divorciarte para que pueda encontrar una persona digna para ella- **la miraba con furia y no pensaba ceder por muy embarazada que estuviera y por mucho que la quisiera como a una hermana, necesitaba que se diera cuenta en lo que estaba provocando en su maravillosa familia.

- **Yo quiero a Rachel con locura por eso iba a darle el divorció pero no puedo yo… - **controlando el llanto evitando que las lágrimas cayeran

- **Te o digo muy enserio Quinn, no permitiré que vuelvas a acércate a Rachel si la vas a seguir hacer daño** – Pasó por su lado para salir por la puerta seguida de Beth y antes de salir las dos por la puerta la latina se giró para mirar a su amiga, animándose a sí misma para no salir corriendo a abrazarla, recordándose que era lo que necesitaba – **Sabes jamás pensé que diría esto pero te has convertido en alguien peor que tu padre. Si tú no quieres disfrutar de tu familia yo si lo pienso hacer **– sin más salió dando un portazo.

Quinn al ver que su hija y su mejor amiga se habían ido dejándola sola se abrazó a sí misma y dejándose caer en el suelo lloró desconsoladamente abrazada a la almohada del sillón.

**- Mamá estará bien** – preguntaba preocupada Beth a Santana ya en el avión.

- **Si no te preocupes, tu madre es fuerte y es lo que necesitaba** – dijo la latina suspirando – **Anda duérmete que nos queda mucho viaje por delante –** y así lo hizo. Santana al ver que la adolescente se había quedado dormida se levantó y fue directa al baño una vez encerrada allí, dejo derramar las lágrimas que tanto habían luchado por salir. Animándose una vez más con que era lo correcto para que la rubia se diera cuenta, se limpió y lavó la cara y volvió a sentarse en su asiento como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Mientras Quinn algo más tranquila hablaba por teléfono con su abogado –**Alec ya te lo he repetido mil veces no estoy desvariando, ni nada por el estilo, quiero mañana a primera hora los papeles de mi divorcio**- dijo tajante la rubia antes de colgar.

Se quedó un rato pensativa y volvió a realizar dos llamadas diferentes – **Kate… Britt… Necesito que me hagas – **


	7. Chapter 6

Una semana era la que había pasado, Rachel no sabía nada de Quinn y ni Santana, ni Beth querían hablar de lo que había pasado en Alemania.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Rachel salía por las puertas de los estudios:

-**Rachel, espera- **le gritaba Brody

**-¡Hey Brody! ¿Qué haces aquí si hoy no rodabas?-** le pregunto extrañada al ver al chico vestido de smoking

**- ¡Ya lo sé pero vengo a por ti! **– Le sonrió – **vamos que ya están Annie y las chicas en maquillaje esperando para ponerte guapa **– dijo el chico cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola para dentro

Al entrar la castaña sorprendida se encontró con su peluquera y maquilladora las miró sorprendida recordando que no tenía ningún evento.

La vistieron con un vestido blanco largo de palabra de honor con una apertura en un lateral que le dejaba ver la pierna y unas sandalias altas plateadas. A conjunto con los brazaletes que llevaba de plata. Y las uñas. En las manos solo llevaba su sortija de casada. El pelo largo suelto con su flequillo recto bien peinado y algo salvaje. Con un perfecto maquillaje.

**- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas y darte prisa? –** se quejaba el moreno mientras un chofer con un mercedes negro les esperaba en la puerta de los estudios.

-**Brody no entiendo nada como que no puedo hacer preguntas a donde vamos-** dijo la castaña algo furiosa ya que no entendía nada.

El coche paró en la puerta de la casa de la castaña. El chico le ayudo a salir y antes de que entrara por la puerta el chico le paro.

-**Rachel, me encantaría contarte todo pero creo que Kate me mataría-** rió el chico negando – **solo quiero que sepas que estás preciosa y que te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti** – sonrió el chico abrazándola y estrechándola con sus manos –**asique cuando crucemos esa puerta quiero que mires lo que tienes al final del camino y camines con la cabeza alta hacia ello, de acuerdo**- la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza ya que algo dentro de ella se le removió.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa encontró un enorme camino de rosas blancas y rojas que parecía acabar en el jardín.

La castaña sorprendida observo todo cuando llegaron a sus oídos la melodiosa voz de su hija cantando _Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding_. Trago con fuerza y aferrándose al brazo de Brody camino hasta donde parecía el fin del camino, al llegar a la puerta del jardín pudo observar que el camino seguía hasta rodear la piscina y donde empezaba el césped se encontraba un par de sillas blancas junto a ellas estaban sus amigos y sus hijos de pie mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

A la derecha estaban Santana y Brittany con sus manos entrelazadas mientras Marilyn sostenía a su hermana pequeña, ambas iban vestidas de rojo, el mismo color que el pañuelo y la pajarita de Brody. A la izquierda se encontraba Kate con el mismo vestido y color que las chicas y su hijo vestido igual que Brody.

Sonrió emocionada, en ese momento agradecía que Brody le sujetara. En ese momento sintió como Brody le señalaba hacia un latera y se encontró con Beth al piano mientras la pequeña Roz cantaba a pleno pulmón la canción, emocionada rápidamente se limpió las primera lagrimas orgullosa de sus dos hijas.

Después de que le devolvieran la sonrisa, volvió su vista al frente donde se encontró a una nerviosa Quinn que la sonreía embobada.

La rubia llevaba un recogido con trenza y un vestido blanco clásico largo, ajustado a su figura marcando su barriguita de 4 meses, con las mismas sandalias que Rachel.

Nerviosa camino hasta ella ayudada de Brody, antes de llegar Britt le entrego un precioso ramo de novia de rosas rojas y blancas.

Después de recibir un abrazo de la rubia consiguió llegar al altar donde se encontraba la rubia con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

Podía notar como la rubia estaba repasando algo en su cabeza nerviosa, haciendo que Rachel sonriera y con una mirada enamorada, tirando de ella para besarla, ya que llevaban dos meses sin verse.

**- No** – se quejó con un puchero gracioso Quinn

– **¿No? **– rió Rachel – **No quieres que te bese después de dos beses sin verte – **

**- Si por supuesto que quiero que me beses, pero esta vez quiero ser la persona que te mereces y quiero que empecemos bien nuestro matrimonio por eso** – sonrió nerviosa y con ayuda de Santana ya que la barriga + un vestido ajustado no era buena combinación para arrodillarse en el suelo

**- ¿Mi vida que haces?** – dijo sorprendida Rachel.

Una vez la rubia de rodillas cogió una cajita donde había un diamante, todas quedaron encantadas con el anillo.

Incluso Kate le dio un codazo a Brody en señal de que aprendiera - **¿Rachel me harías el honor de volver a casarte conmigo? – **

Emocionada y asombrada por el precioso anillo, se lanzó sobre los labios de la rubia con cuidado de no tirarla – **por supuesto que si mi vida** – dijo emocionada ayudando a la rubia a levantarse.

**- Señor Smith ya puede empezar**- dijo Kate al ver que las Faberry se habían quedado embobadas la una en la otra.

-** Menos mal que me has dicho que sí, ya estaba asustada **– susurro infantilmente la rubia entrelazando sus manos mientras el juez de paz seguía hablando.

- **Por supuesto que te iba decir que sí eres lo que más amo en mi vida, junto a nuestras hijas** – sonrió la castaña – **Aunque no era necesario hacer otra boda** – susurro de la misma forma.

**- Si era necesario le pedí a Alec que nos dieran el divorció y falsifique tu firma por lo qu….-**

**- ¿¡QUUÉE!?** – Grito Rachel interrumpiendo al juez que en ese momento le cuestionaba a Rachel sobre si quería casarse con Quinn y recibiendo la mirada de todos.

**-¿Señorita Berry ocurre algo?**- pregunto el juez al ser interrumpido –**si no está segura de querer casarse me temo que lo vamos a tener que dejar para otro día porque yo no tengo mucho tiempo –** dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia.

Quinn miró con pánico a la castaña y eso la enterneció no podía enfadarse con ella después de todo lo que había preparado **– vuelva a hacer la pregunta, por favor** – sonrió complacida al ver que todos soltaban el aire, aliviados.

-**Por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado yo las declaro mujer y mujer **– dijo el juez mientras salía a toda prisa.


	8. Chapter 7

N.A. HOLA!

En primer lugar quería pediros perdón por el descontrol de las actualizaciones, pero es que este fin de mes lo tengo superliado. Por eso las actualicaciones son rápido y corriendo y eso se esta notando en la mierda de capítulos que estoy haciendo prometo que cuando acabe este mes, osea este Domingo ya es febrero será mejor las actualizaciones y los capitulos. Con respecto al drama que os habeís quejado no ha sido mucho.

Gracias y lo siento mucho.

* * *

><p>PKN150 GRACIAS PRECIOSIDAD Y BESOS.<p>

* * *

><p>Después del pequeño banquete que habían preparado, pusieron un mini karaoke para que todos se divirtieran. En este momento santana cogió el micrófono <strong>– Hola, hola, buenas por favor sentaros todos y prestad atención – <strong>todos se pararon para mirarla ya todos estaban en la pista de baile que habían montada y no tenían ninguna silla – **bueno pues quedaros de pie** – decía encogiéndose de brazos.

– **En primer lugar quería decirlos de parte de todos que estamos muy felices por vosotras ya que os habéis casado por segunda vez y que os queremos mucho – **Brody grito emocionado, haciendo reír a todos **– En segundo lugar, rubia estoy muy orgullosa de ti y que te quiero un montón** – Quinn le guiño el ojo agradeciéndole sus palabras, aferrándose a la mano entrelazada de Rachel – **Y después de tantas tonterías, llego algo que quise hacer en la primera boda pero nuestras queridas novias no me permitieron asique lo siento chicas pero sabéis que todos lo queréis, por favor las recién casadas al centro de la pista- ** ambas riendo se quedaron en el centro, esperando que Santana empezara a cantar.

**-I made it through the wilderness  
>Somehow I made it through<br>Didn't know how lost I was  
>Until I found you […]. – <strong>Santana comenzó a cantar _Like a Virgin _de _Madonna_ de forma acústica para que las recién casadas pudieran bailar pegadas, ambas giraron los ojos pero comenzaron a bailar y poco a poco se fueron uniendo sus amigos e hijos.

- **¿Qué? **– sonrió Quinn al ver que Rachel no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras bailaban.

- **¿Que no entiendo el porqué de todo esto? –**

**- ¿Qué no entiendes que te quiera y quiera hacer las cosas de nuevo?** – la castaña negó.

- **No entiendo porque has querido comenzar de nuevo nuestro matrimonio si cuando llegué el lunes tendrás que volver a Alemania** – decía algo triste.

**- Pues entonces no tienes que entender nada, porque no pienso volver a Alemania – **dijo muy segura volviendo a sonreír.

**- ¿Como? ¿Por qué? –**

**- Porque ya no tengo trabajo en Alemania, he dimitido, le llame a mi padre diciendo que dejaba en trabajo que no quería ser la persona en la que me había convertido, que no quería perder a mi familia y si tenía que elegir entre una de las dos cosas estaba clarísimo que iba a elegirte a ti y a las niñas, aunque se enfadó bastante y me dijo que no pisara su casa hasta que no hubiera recapacitado de mi inmadurez y empezara a comportarme como una adulta responsable… **– Rachel la miro con una sonrisa de orgullo pero no dijo nada se había quedado sin palabras.

- **Llevo pensando hace mucho de crear mi propia empresa aun no tengo nada claro pero tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para empezar con ello y seguir comprándole caprichos a nuestras hijas, asique no te preocupes que no seré ningún parasito al que tengas que mantener, bueno y también durante un tiempo no te acerques por mi casa si está mi padre porque nos….-** no llego a acabar la frases porque Rachel ya se había lanzado a su labios.

**-Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
>Like a virgin<br>Feels so good inside  
>When you hold me<br>And your heart beats,  
>And you love me … Ehhh no no, eso sí que no, chicas por favor que hay menores de edad, que están vuestras hijas – <strong> se quejaba la latina al ver que se besaban con mucha pasión – **Rubia si yo no como tú tampoco me da igual que sea tu boda, bastante te he dejado con el beso del juez- ** se quejó la latina por el micrófono, mientras todos reían.

**- ¿Porque no Santana no come?** – le pregunto Brody a Britt.

- **Está castigada por cómo le habló a Quinn en Alemania dejándola sola, estando embarazada** – dijo Brittany bailando con su hija pequeña en brazos.

Brody se limitó a asentir mientras bailaba con Kate, todos sabían lo que Santana le dijo a Quinn en Alemania gracias a que Beth se sentía mal por su madre y se lo contó a todos, tratando desahogarse. Bueno todos menos Rachel.

Después de pasar la tarde todos juntos al llegar la noche, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**- Adiós mami **– le abrazaba Roz a Rachel. Ya que sus hijas se iban con Santana y Brittany para que las chicas disfrutaran su noche de bodas.

-**Mamá, yo…**- decía Beth con la cabeza baja a Quinn

**-Todo está bien cariño, mañana hablaremos más tranquilas ¿de acuerdo? **– dijo la rubia abrazando a su hija, como buena Fabray que era sabía lo que le costaba pedir perdón, por eso se limitó a evitarle ese mal trago.

- **De acuerdo – **le beso y tras separarse del abrazo fue a despedirse de Rachel.

**- Mamá arriba** – dijo la pequeña Roz levantado los brazos, la rubia se iba a agachar para cogerla pero Rachel se le adelanto y la subió encima de la isla de la cocina.

- **¿Entonces te vas a quedar ya en casa con nosotras? **– dijo la pequeña seria.

- **Si mi vida, ya no me voy a ir más de casa, asique me vais a tener que aguantar las tres –** sonrió la rubia acariciando el pelo de su hija pequeña pero mirando a Rachel y a Beth que le miraban con una sonrisa.

**- Los seis –** decía la pequeña poniendo la mano encima del vientre de la rubia.

**- Los seis tendréis que aguantarme** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano encima de la de su hija.

Después de despedirse de sus hijas y sus amigas, Quinn se duchaba mientras Rachel preparaba algo para cenar.

Quinn al salir de la ducha con el albornoz, estaba sacando su neceser y sus cosas de la maleta cuando encontró la fotografía que tenía puesta en su despacho de Alemania de sus dos hijas, estaba tan ensimismada en la foto que no se percató de que Rachel entraba en la habitación hasta que no sintió como le abrazaba por la espalda.

- **Hola preciosa** – le susurro en el oído dándole un beso en el cuello

**- Hola** – se dio la vuelta, y selló sus labios con un beso que empezó lento pero se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Al separarse para respirar aunque no se separaron ya que quedaron pegadas por la frente.

- **Tengo hambre** – susurro Quinn inocentemente con los ojos cerrados.

- **Ya está la cena, venía a llamarte tengo que alimentaros** – sonrió la castaña separándote y acariciando la tripa de Quinn.

Cuando iba a salir Quinn la detuvo **– no me refería a esa clase de hambre** – le miró con una sonrisa atractiva abriéndose el albornoz.

Rachel no pudo evitar tragar fuerte había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y Quinn no hacían el amor y esta noche iba a ser cuando se iba a romper por fin esta mala racha que ambas llevaban.

Se acercó le cogió de la mano y la llevo hasta la cama Rachel se sentó en la orilla y le beso el vientre abultado, ante aquel gesto Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

- **Pequeños soy mamá, sé que estáis despiertos pero necesito que ahora vayáis a dormir porque mami y yo vamos a demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos, pero no os preocupéis que cuando acabe de decirle a vuestra mami lo que la quiero prometo alimentaros mucho mucho para que crezcáis fuerte como vuestras hermanas** – con esto finalizo dándole tres besos a la tripa.

Quinn se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella con una enorme sonrisa –**eres jodidamente adorable y por eso te amo- **sin esperar más se lanzó sobre sus labios y como Rachel dijo ambas se dijeron te quiero como mejor lo sabían hacer.


	9. Chapter 8

Sabes esa increíble sensación que tienes al despertar totalmente descansada cuando aún no eres consciente de lo que hay a tu alrededor. Pues así era exactamente como Rachel se encontraba en ese momento acaba de despertar desnuda encima de la cama con una increíble sonrisa la cual aumento al recordar la noche anterior y ver su nuevo anillo de casa puesto en su anular de la mano derecha ese le hacía indicar una única cosa el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Su antiguo anillo lo llevaba puesta en el anular también pero en la mano izquierda ya que en el pasado fueron cosas negativas, al contrario unos de sus mejores momentos fue cuando ella estaba embarazada de Roz…

_- __**Mi vida estás lista Kate y Brody acaban de llegar –**__ decía Quinn entrando por la puerta de su habitación con un impresionante vestido de noche._

_Al entrar se encontró con Rachel sentada en la orilla de la cama en ropa interior con la cabeza baja, acariciándose el vientre abultado de seis meses._

_**- ¿Mi vida te encuentras bien? **__– le cuestionada preocupada acercándose a ella y levantando levemente la cabeza, preocupándose inmediatamente al ver que la castaña estaba llorando._

_**- ¿Rachel estás bien, le pasa algo a la niña? – **__asustada rápidamente llevo las manos al vientre de la castaña, la cual se limitó a negar derramando unas cuantas lagrimas más._

_**- Rachel me estás asustando por favor háblame ¿necesito saber que ambas estáis bien? **__– le cuestiona preocupada observándola._

_- __**Si estamos bien tranquila, pero y...yo no puedo ir, Quinn, esta noche es muy importante para ti, tu padre te va a presentar ante los socios, esta noche tienes que brillar más que nunca y no quedarás bien si vas conmigo estoy gorda y el vestido me queda horrible**__ – decía una desconsolada Rachel._

_Quinn al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreír – __**Rachel no digas tonterías estas preciosa y si está noche brillaré más que nunca es porque llevaré el mejor complemento de todos a mis dos estrellas –**__ sonrió agarrándola la mano que Rachel tenía en su vientre – __**Y más que nunca presumiré de tener la esposa más guapa y sexy, además llevo en el bolso la última ecografía, asique pienso presumir de hija**__ – sonrió al notar como Rachel le besa con fuerza._

_- __**Ahora vístete rápido, que necesito a mis dos estrellas para triunfar**__ – sonrió volviéndole a besar, mientras le ayudada a levantarse ya con una enorme sonrisa ambas…_

Totalmente despejada se levantó y fue directa al baño para asearse una vez duchada se puso algo cómodo para estar en casa.

No se extrañó al encontrarse sola en la cama, ya que se podía imaginar donde estaría Quinn.

Y efectivamente no falló, con forme baja las escaleras podía oír voces abajo, indicándole que tenían visita.

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo primero que vio a Roz dándole de comer a Stacy bajo la supervisión de Brittany ya que la pequeña de las Faberry estaba obsesionada con ser una buena hermana mayor y llevaba practicando con todos las últimas semanas, todavía no había olvidado cuando su hija se empeñó en darle la leche a Beth antes de marcharse al instituto y como buena Berry que era siempre se salía con la suya ante una Fabray.

Al lado de estás se encontraba Brody dando de comer a la mayor de las Brittana Marilyn ya que está jugaba con su hijo Clark que como buen Weston ya se había comido todo. Y por último y no menos se encontraba Quinn presidiendo la mesa y a cada lado tenía dos morenas que se encontraban con la boca abierta viéndola comer.

No pudo evitar reír al ver como Quinn se acaba de comer seis tortitas con sirope de chocolate y nata y Santana rápidamente y con algo de miedo le ofrecía la suya mientras Kate le llenaba el plato de nata, podía percibir el miedo de las dos morenas ante la hambrienta rubia.

**- Te juro Fabray que si me llegaban a decir que algún día de larga mi vida te iba a ver engullir de esa manera un desayuno, me habría apostado mis tetas a que mentían **– decía una asombrada latina.

- **Amén** – contestaba rápidamente Kate.

- **Cuando tengas a tres niños dentro de tu vientre creciendo me lo dices mientras tanto aliméntame** – exigía con el plato vacío, relamiéndose los labios como un niño pequeño glotón.

- **Buenos días** – dijo una sonriente Rachel acercándose a limpiarle las voceras a Quinn antes de darle un beso en los labios – **Hola mi amor** – susurró antes de acercarse a besar a sus hijas y al resto.

- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy para disfrutar del domingo? – cuestiono la castaña sirviéndose café.

**- Hemos pensado ir al zoo y luego pasaremos por el centro comercial para ver las cosas que le quieren pedir a papá Noel **– dijo Brody con una enorme sonrisa seguida del grito de los niños.

Kate y Santana se buscaron con la mirada, tratando de escaparse del plan ya que ambas tenían pensado aprovechar los rayos de sol en la piscina de las Faberry, inmediatamente después miraron a Quinn que ingenua a lo que ocurría a su alrededor disfrutaba de las tortitas y frutas que se había puesto en el plato, ambas con una sonrisa asintieron a la vez.

Cuando estaban apuntó de marcharse Quinn fue al baño ya que sus pequeños empezaban a aprisionarle la vejiga.

**- No está tardando mucho voy a ver si está bien** – dijeron rápidamente Santana y Kate.

Ambas morenas se colaron en el baño mientras la rubia hacía pis - **Hola os importa estoy tratando de hacer pis y no puedo hacerlo si me miran **– se quejaba la rubia al ver que ambas morenas le miraban con mucha intensidad.

- **Por favor Fabray tuvimos sexo varias veces no crees que me voy asustar por verte de nuevo** – se quejaba la latina.

- **Lo mismo digo, no es novedad** – decía Kate.

- **Oye ya en serio alguna vez me tenéis que contar que paso en la universidad entre vosotras dos** – decía curiosa la latina con los brazos en jarra.

Kate iba a contestar pero Quinn le freno – **NADA** – dijo de manera amenazante y con su característica ceja levantada.

Kate con una sonrisa levanto las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

Una vez Quinn consiguió poder saciar su necesidad – **¿a ver que queréis para venir a interrumpirme?** – decía molesta colocándose el vestido.

- **Queremos librarnos del zoo y del centro comercial, hace un día maravilloso y queremos aprovechar los rayos de sol** – decían ambas a la vez.

- **Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero no puedo librarme le prometí a Rachel quesería mejor esposa ¿Recordáis?** – dijo enseñándoles su anillo de casa.

Ambas morenas suplicaron y consiguieron convencer a la rubia cuando Rachel fue a buscar a las tres, se encontró con que no había nadie en el baño y al escuchar ruido en la habitación fue hasta ella.

Al llego se encontró con Kate con un vaso de agua sentada en un lateral de la cama, Quinn tumbada en la cama y Santana abanicando a la rubia **- ¿Quinn estás bien?** – dijo asustada la castaña acercándose hasta la rubia.

**- Si, si no ha sido, nada solo un leve mareo menos mal que estábamos allí para sujetarla** – decía dramáticamente Kate.

- **Creo que lo mejor sería que se quedase en casa, por el embarazo y eso** – hablaba esta vez la latina mostrándose indiferente.

- **Está bien iros vosotras y me quedo yo con ella, llevaros a las niñas** – dijo Rachel sentándose al otro lado de Quinn acariciándole la frente.

- **Rachel no tengo ningún problema en llevarme a tus hijas pero ya sabes cómo es Roz siempre le cuesta separarse de su mami Rachel, si quieres Santana y yo nos quedamos y tu disfrutas de tus hijas – **

**- Si además si vemos que se encuentra mejor os llamaos y vamos, como Kate tiene coche – **

**- ¿Te parece bien? –** le pregunto a la rubia, está se limitó a asentir sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces Rachel entendió todo, desde el principio se había olido algo pero, al ver que Quinn no le miraba a los ojos, descubrió lo que habían planeado ambas morenas, pero decidió hacerse la tonta y vengarse de las tres a su manera con Brittany y Brody.

**- Esta bien si necesitas algo, llámame sin falta** – dijo besando los labios de Quinn y después su vientre **– Cuidármela** – dijo amenazante con el dedo a ambas morenas, las cual no pudieron evitar sonreír y asintieron.

Al oír la puerta de la entrada, la rubia resoplo – Oh dios mío soy la peor esposa de la historia, apenas hace unas horas me he casado por segunda vez y ya llevó mi primera mentira – dramatizaba la rubia.

**- Por dios Fabray te estas volviendo una Berry** – se quejaba la latina desprendiéndose de su ropa.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron en la piscina, ambas morenas tuvieron que aguantar como Quinn dramatizaba por lo sus sentimiento de culpa por haber mentido a Rachel y haber dejado a sus hijas, provocando que ambas morenas se sintieran fatal.

Mientras la castaña le contó todo a Britt y Brody y ambos acordaron vengarse, aunque Brody prometió no ser capaz ya que el castigo, sería dejarlas sin sexo durante unas semanas.

A la hora de la comida, la rubia consiguió olvidar su dramatismo y disfruto de su comida pero tras despertarse de la siesta volvió a ello.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y las chicas al ver que no había más sol decidieron tumbarse en la cama ya que se habían esforzado tanto estando tumbadas toda la tarde…

Cuando Rachel y el resto llegaron los niños rápidamente fueron a la sala de juegos a disfrutar de los juguetes que habían comprado, bajo la supervisión de Beth.

Mientras los adultos fueron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, que al no encontrarlas en el jardín fueron a la habitación.

Los tres se quedaron observándolas dormir en silencio **– ¿Nos tenemos que asustar?** – fue Brody el primero en hablar con el ceño fruncido.

**- No lo sé** – dijeron Brittany y Rachel a la vez, con la misma expresión.

Los tres observaban como en la cama de Quinn y Rachel, se encontraban Quinn, siendo abrazada por Santana y Kate abrazada a ella por la espalda.

En ese momento Santana movió la pierna rápidamente, golpeando a Kate. La morena se despertó con algo de furia – **Santana, es la cuarta patada que me lanzas no me puedo creer como Brittany te aguanta – **se quejaba la morena despertando a la latina.

- **Calma tus tetas morena que la que no puede creer como te aguanta Brody soy yo encima roncas**- decía incorporó con furia.

Ambas morenas empezaron a discutir y echarse mierda encima mientras los tres les observaban desde el marco de la puerta.

**- ¡Ya está bien!** – Se quejó Quinn despertándose – **Kate roncas un poco y Santana si das patadas y si os aguantas es porque os quieren. FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN-** grito desesperada la rubia tratando de seguir durmiendo

- **Pues yo no sé cómo la enana puede dormir a tu lado con el calor que desprendes** – se quejó Santana mientras ambas morenas se cruzaban de brazos, mirando al frente y descubriendo a sus parejas.

Quinn ya tumbada de nuevo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sonrió de forma pícara – **si desprendo tanto calor es porque estaba recordando todo lo que anoche hicimos Rachel y yo sobre estás sabanas** – sonrió con orgullo tratando de no reír.

Al oír eso ambas morenas saltaron de la cama horrorizadas, escuchando de fondo las risas de Brody y Brittany, mientras Rachel sonreía orgullosa.


	10. Chapter 9

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta los meses habían pasado y el nacimiento de los tres pequeños había llegado. Bueno más bien los bebes parecían que no querían salir ya que hacía una semana que deberían haberlo hecho, por lo que si antes de que acabara la semana no había dado a luz, le provocarían el parto.

Era miércoles por la mañana Rachel estaba en su trabajo y las niñas estaban en el colegio. Mientras que Quinn seguía en la cama durmiendo, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando empezó a sonar su móvil despertándola

**- ¿Si?** – Dijo una somnolienta rubia – **si soy yo ¿Qué ocurre? Oh dios mío no me lo puedo creer en seguida voy para allá** – dijo la rubia alarmada, con la mayor rapidez que su estado le permitía se vistió con un mono veraniego ya que era Junio y hacía demasiado calor en LA.

Aparco el coche en el parking del colegio y entro corriendo, directa a la oficina del director, al entrar se encontró con su hija Beth con la cabeza gacha y Hanna su mejor amiga, en la misma posición.

**- Señorita Fabray** – dijo rápidamente el director del colegio levantándose para saludarla y estrechar su mano – **siento haberla llamado pero no me quedo más remedio, su hija y su compañera se pelearon en medio de la clase de educación física y tuvieron que cancelar la clase ya que arrasaron con todo el material escolar, le he llamado porque nos hemos visto obligados a expulsarlas a ambas por incumplimiento de las normas, ya hemos llamado a la señorita Tender para que venga a recoger a su hija** – decía el hombre algo nervioso, ya que ella era una de las mayores inversoras de aquel colegio privado y no quería joderlo todo.

- **Está bien, si le parece me llevare a ambas niñas, ya lo he hablado con Ashley la madre de Hanna** – dijo desviando la mirada a ambas chicas que todavía no habían levantado la cabeza – **Disculpe, señor director ¿me podría decir ¿dónde está el gimnasio?** – dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para mirarle a él.

**- ¿El gimnasio?** – dijo con duda.

**- Si quiero que vayan a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento a su profesor antes de llevármelas** – en ese momento ambas chicas levantaron la cara y Quinn trato de no alarmarse al ver que cada una llevaba un ojo hinchado.

**- Oh no por eso no se preocupe, entendemos que son adolescentes y … -** el hombre no acabo la frase ya que la rubia le miró intimidatoriamente **– al final del pasillo a mano izquierda lo encontrara** – dijo tragando con fuerza viendo como la rubia salía decidida sin mirar a las niñas.

Cuando Quinn entro en el gimnasio se encontró el desastre habían formado – **Buenos días, ¿usted quie… ¿Quinn?** – dijo sorprendido el profesor de E.F.

- **¿Mark?** – le miro sorprendida la rubia, hacía casi nueve años que no le veía, de hecho había llegado a pensar que había fallecido o algo parecido por culpa de su adicción a las drogas tras dejar la carrera.

**- Madre mía, estás… preciosa** – dijo el chico observando a la rubia de arriba abajo, ante la atenta mirada de las adolescentes.

**- Estoy gorda** – bromeo la rubia llevándose las manos a su vientre.

**- También pero no dejas de estar guapa** – dijo el chico antes de que la rubia le golpeara en el brazo.

Estuvieron hablando mientras las chicas recogían el gimnasio ya que Quinn se había ofrecido por ella, para que no lo tuviera que hacer Mark. Este le contó que fue a un centro de desintoxicación y acabo formándose para ser profesor y ahora se encargaba del equipo de futbol del colegio aparte de ser el profesor de E.F.

- **Madre mía no sabía que estabas aquí, que fuerte** – decía alucinada la rubia.

**- Tú sigues con Rachel ¿no?** – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**- Si la verdad que sí, me fui a trabajar a Europa y nos separamos un poco pero ya estoy aquí y estamos más enamoradas que nunca** – decía emocionada la rubia acordándose de Rachel.

**- Me alegro un montón, a ella la vi unos meses atrás, cuando me la encontré en el centro de desintoxicación que había ido a acompañar a su madre para una revisión** – decía el chico hablando tranquilamente.

- **no sabía yo de esa amistad** – rio algo ilusionada él había sido su mejor amigo en la universidad y pensaba que lo había perdido, pero no.

**- pues sí y si soy honesto tenemos muchas cosas en común como el poco cariño que le tenemos a una rubia** – bromeo recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de Quinn.

**- Definitivamente soy fan de tu madre, todos los tíos babean por ella, con tan solo una mirada** –

**- cuidado con lo que dices de mi madre que te queda otro ojo** – dijo entre dientes Beth molesta. Todas las chicas en su colegio babean por el nuevo entrenador del equipo de futbol y ella estaba dentro de ese grupo pero no le gustaba nada como el miraba a su madre.

**- Pero si no he dicho nada mala, simplemente que quiero ser de mayor como ella y tener el mismo efecto en los hombres** – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

- **Créeme lo tendrás pero por lo guarra que eres** –

- **Ay por dios Beth quieres superar de una vez lo de Jason, ya te dije que estábamos algo borrachos** – decía molesta – **no entiendo que nuestra amistad se vaya acabar por una mierda de tío que no te merece – **

**- Vete a la mierda yo le quería** – decía empujándole **– y te he dicho que no me hables, no me apetece oír tu odiosa voz y recuerda que yo soy tu superior -. **

**- sabes tú problemas que me tienes envidia, me importa una mierda que tú seas la capitana que sepas que si no fuera por ti yo lo sería, asique no me vengas con niveles de clases porque ambas estamos en el mismo grupo** – estaba vez la empujaba ella a Beth.

Sin más empezaron a volver a pelearse llamando la atención de Mark y Quinn. Mark corrió a sujetar a Hanna ya que Quinn iba más lenta. Beth aprovechando que Hanna estaba sujeta lanzo una pelota de goma que tenía ella pero su mala puntería le jugó una mala pasada golpeando a su madre.

La rubia tras recibir el golpe que le pillo algo desprevenida, sintió como algo le chorreaba por las piernas quedándose totalmente petrificada.

**- Oh mierda, mamá lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?** – dijo asustada la adolescente.

Mark aun sujetando a Hanna pero esta vez la niña igual de asustada que su amiga miraba a la rubia **- ¿Quinn estás bien?** – pregunto el chico preocupado.

**- Acabo de romper aguas** – miró al charco que ya se había formado bajo sus pies y luego les miro a ellos que le miraban asustados.


	11. Chapter 10

N.A. SE QUE NO OS GUSTA EL DRAMA PERO SERÁ POQUITO, LO PROMETO.

SE QUE A MUCHOS NO OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE, HE CAMBIADO LA FORMA DE REDACTAR LA HISTORIA HABER SI ASÍ OS GUSTA MÁS.

ALGUNOS ME HABEIS PUESTO QUE DEJA LA HISTORIA, ASIQUE LO DEJARE A VUESTRA ELECCIÓN, SI NO QUEREIS QUE LA SIGA DECIPMELO.

DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y COMENTAR. BESOS.

* * *

><p>Estoy agotada desde que entramos a trabajar a las 8 de la mañana no hemos parado de grabar hasta ahora, son las doce de la mañana y por fin podre tomarme mi café y llamar a ver qué tal se encuentra Quinn, no sé nada desde que la deje esta mañana en la cama dormida.<p>

Este último mes no ha podido dormir casi nada y como no podía tomarse las pastillas por los bebes está agotada. A ver si pasa pronto ya que este viernes le provocaran el parto.

- **Rachel** – me llama Brody caminando rápidamente en mi dirección mientras yo saco mi móvil y veo más de diez llamadas de Beth, Kate y de Quinn, me pone en alerta a debido pasar algo.

Marco rápidamente el móvil de Quinn **– espera Brody que voy a llamar a Quinn** – digo levantándole el dedo pero el rápidamente me quita el teléfono y cuelga, por primera vez le veo y está pálido.

**- Rachel me acaba de llamar Kate, Quinn se puso de parto a las nueve de la mañana en el colegio de Beth, lleva tres horas de parto –**

¿Se ha puesto de parto? ¿En el colegio de Beth? ¿Qué hacía allí? Me saltan miles de preguntas a la cabeza pero no me detengo en buscar respuestas inmediatamente salgo corriendo seguida por Brody.

Conduce lo más rápido que la ley lo permite, incluso creo que nos hemos saltado algún que otro semáforo pero no me importa, siento una increíble euforia por el nacimiento de los trillizos y a la vez temor porque algo pueda salir mal.

Al llegar en la sala de espera a la primera que veo es a Beth que se lanza a mis brazos, veo como Kate habla con Mark y a su lado está Hanna cabizbaja, la amiga de Beth.

Miro como la adolescente se aferra a mi cuerpo puedo sentir que está asustada **– Beth cariño tod... ¿Oh por dios que te ha pasado?** – la miro asustada al ver el moratón que tiene en el ojo.

Me mira con tristeza y me va a contar lo que ha pasado cuando una enfermera se acerca a nosotros **– ¿señorita Berry?** – me cuestiona dudosa

– **Si soy yo** – digo acercándome a ella

– **su mujer acaba de dar a luz a su primera hija, desea venir al quirófano –**

– **Si por su puesto** – digo rápidamente entregándole mi bolso y mi abrigo a Beth, antes de marcharme con la enfermera beso su cabeza y le susurro un ya hablaremos, con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Me viste con las protecciones para evitar contaminar nada y me han exigido que me lave las manos por unos segundos me siento como si yo fuera la cirujana, no puedo estar más nerviosa sobre todo cuando oigo a lo lejos los gritos de Quinn, cuando la enfermera me abre las puertas me encuentro a mi preciosa mujer, está toda sudada y despeinada tiene una expresión de dolor en la cara pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de ser su esposa porque aun así sigue siendo perfecta, incluso estoy tan segura que ofrecería mi preciosa voz que de todas las personas que hay aquí ella sigue siendo la más guapa – Hey – sonrió al sentir como agarra mi mano rápidamente trata de sonreírme y decirme algo pero se la ve agotada asique antes de hablar la callo con un beso para evitar que siga haciendo más esfuerzo del necesario.

Me va el corazón a mil por hora al oír a lo lejos un llanto, esa debe ser mi primera hija, me giro en su busca, trato de acercarme pero Quinn no me suelta la mano.

Gracias a que una enfermera se me acerca con ella en brazos es tan pequeñita, una preciosa niña rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes, sonrió enormemente al ver que la pequeña me agarra el dedo tras darle una pequeña caricia, le beso el dedito y no puedo evitar gritar al separarme de mi pequeña Quinn me acaba de clavar las uñas.

- **Quinn lo estás haciendo muy bien ya veo otra cabecita rubia** – me centro en Quinn tras seguir a la enfermera que ya ha desaparecido con mi hija por las puertas del quirófano.

**- Vamos mi vida, haz un esfuerzo más, lo estás haciendo genial** – la animo al ver que le está costando respirar, recuerdo cuando yo di a luz a Roz, fue horrible y agotador y tan solo fue sacar a una.

- **AHHHHHHH-** Grita haciendo fuerza y yo definitivamente me acabo de quedar sin mano puedo ver mis dedos totalmente blancos, más blancos que la piel de Quinn, madre mía me la van a tener que amputar.

Es increíble el subidón que recibe mi corazón en el momento que escuche el llanto de mi bebé **– es otra niña** – dice emocionada una joven enfermera, sonrió nerviosa y emocionada cuando se la dejan sobre el pecho de Quinn.

No he visto imagen más bonita en mi vida, mi esposa con mi hija recién nacida, veo una sonrisa cansada, al percibir como las lágrimas, se las freno con el pulgar antes de volver a besarla.

Antes de que se la llevara para lavarla, me la da a mi siento como mi mano parece volver a la vida sintiendo un cosquilleo índice que la sangre vuelve a correr por ella, por primera vez me fijo en su pequeña carita y me hace gracia un pequeño rizo que le sale en la frente, la pequeña me observa con los mismos ojos que su madre, tan solo una mirada y ya me ha enamorado malditas Fabray rubias con ojos avellana, sonrió, viendo como la cara es igual a la de su hermana, definitivamente dos niñas rubias y preciosas.

Cuando se llevan a mi pequeña y he vuelto a perder a la enfermera de vista, vuelvo a observar a mi mujer, está agotada, le caen lágrimas y está empapada en sudor, le vuelvo a dar la mano y la beso tratando de darle fuerzas, aprovecho la mano libre para quitarle los mechones que le caen en la cara y le acaricio la cabeza.

- **Te amo –** le susurro juntando nuestras frentes **– cariño estás ardiendo** – me preocupo al notar el calor que Quinn desprende.

- **no puedo más, Rachel** – me parte el corazón está agotada.

- **Quinn tienes que hacer un último es fuerzo, solo queda tu hijo y ya podrás descansar**– le anima la doctora.

Dos enfermeras le vuelven a coger de las piernas para empujar hacia nosotras, Quinn vuelve a empujar con todas su fuerzas liberando un grito, me siento tan inútil en este momento, le animo mientras le limpió el sudor.

**- ¡Mierda!** – oigo que gruñe la doctora, si trataba de susurrar lo ha hecho demasiado alto y eso me hace ponerme en alerta.

Sin soltar la mano de Quinn no pierdo de vista lo que la médica hace, pero no puedo ver mucho, un golpe a mi derecha me obliga a girarme pero lo hago con tanta rapidez que estoy segura que todos han oído como mi cuello ha crujido.

Observo en busca del ruido y me doy cuenta que ha sido Quinn se ha desplomado sobre la cama, asustada trato de llamarla pero no responde, en ese momento en la habitación aparece un montón de gente y empieza a ver mucho movimiento, me siento mareada.

**- Sacad a la señorita Berry, ¡YA!-** vocea la doctora asustándome.

Me aferro a la mano de Quinn para evitar que nos separen pregunto pero nadie me dice nada, siento como dos enfermeras me cogen del brazo y me sacan del quirófano, jamás he sentido tanta impotencia que en ese momento.

**- No me pienso ir hasta que alguien me diga que está pasando y que le ocurre a mi mujer** – me paro firme y grito segura de mí antes de salir por las puertas, mirando a la doctora.

En ese momento todo el movimiento de la habitación y el ruido ha frenado y todos miran a la doctora esperando una respuesta.

- **Rachel, si quieres que salvemos la vida de tu mujer y de tu hijo, sal ahora mismo y deja nos hacer nuestro trabajo** – me soltó con la misma seguridad y fuerza que yo le hable, hundiéndome por completo.

Me limito asentir al ver que la actividad vuelve al quirófano, dejándome llevar por las enfermeras hasta un pasillo solitario donde solo hay tres sillas, y me siento a esperar, rezando porque la vida de mi mujer y mi hijo sea salvada.


	12. Chapter 11

Habían pasado casi dos horas o eso creía, la última vez que le pregunte la hora a una enfermera que paso por este solitario pasillo, me comento que era cerca de las 5 de la tarde, calculando desde que Quinn se había puesto de parto a las 9 de la mañana, llevaba aproximadamente 8 horas hay metida.

No podía quedarme quieta ya me había recorrido el pasillo como unas 100 veces y con la misma idea como iba a decirle a mis hijas que su madre había muerto, como iba a criar a los tres mellizos, suficiente iban a sufrir cuando supieran que su padre biológico estaba muerto.

Como iba a decirle a Roz y a Beth que Quinn estaba muerta, incluso como iba a ser capaz de vivir sin ella en el mundo, preferiría el maldito divorcio antes que vivir en un mundo sin ella, ni si quiera en los años de separación que tuvimos cuando ella estaba en Europa, me había llegado a sentir tan sola, como la soledad que invadió mi cuerpo cuando una enfermera vino a traerme unos papeles, afirmando que el parto se había complicado demasiado y Quinn estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y yo era quien debía elegir entre mi mujer y mi hijo.

Sé que tome la decisión correcta al querer salvar la vida de mi hijo, sabía que si hubiese sido al revés Quinn jamás me perdonaría. Pero no podía imaginarme una vida sin el amor de mi vida a mi lado y yo era el mismísimo verdugo que había decidido que ella debía morir.

Como iba a cuidar a mi hijo sin ser capaz de perdonarme mi horrible decisión, la cual una vez firmada ya me sentía culpable de ello. Ojala yo pudiese cambiarme por Quinn y ser la que lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

El eco del sonido de unos pasos llama mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos. Quiero mirar para el frente pero la maldita luz brillante me ciega, pero que… – **¿Quinn?** – pregunto temblorosa

– **Mi amor, te amo** – puedo ver su sonrisa, trato de acercarme a ella pero no puedo la maldita luz me hace daño.

– **Quinn no te oigo bien** – afirmo al ver que dice algo pero se va alejando de mí – te quiero – apenas se me oye tengo la garganta tan seca que me duele.

Por favor que eso no haya sido una maldita despedida **– Rachel **– oigo que alguien me llama – **Rachel** – me despierto sobresaltada

– **¿Dra.? **– digo frotándome los ojos. Mierda solo ha sido una maldita pesadilla.

– **Rachel te has quedado dormida **– noto que me sonríe, trato de devolverle la sonrisa pero no puedo.

– **¿Cómo están? **– digo recordando la situación

– **Me complace informarle que acabas de ser madre de un hermoso niño **– sonríe contagiándome a mí, ya muero de ganas por ver a ese pequeño

– **Y… – **apenas me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre, por favor Dios que este bien mi mujer

– **Quinn está agotada ha sido muy fuerte, la lavaremos y le subiremos a planta, pero no podrá recibir visitas hasta mañana, necesita descansar y le seguiremos poniendo trasfusiones de sangre, ya que ha perdido bastante en el parto **– me dice calmada

– **¿Puedo verla?, por favor** – suplico al ver que me iba a dar una negativa, pero acaba aceptando, gracias a que todavía sigo con la ropa de quirófano, simplemente me tengo que lavar las manos para poder acceder a él.

Al entrar me sorprendo del silencio y la tranquilidad que reina en él, ya que hace una par de horas todo estaba en movimiento y lleno de gente, simplemente hay dos enfermeras, lavando a Quinn.

Me estremezco al verla tendida en la cama, en ese instante se me viene a la cabeza, la primera vez que la vi en una cama de hospital hace diez años y no me gusto, y sigue sin gustarme.

Está tan pálida, más de lo que ya era, me acerco a ella con las manos temblorosas y le acarició la cabeza, se me humedece la mano por culpa de sudor, mis instintos me llevan a arroparla casi hasta la boca, no quiero que se ponga mala, ya que con el movimiento de las enfermeras al lavarla, la manta que le han puesto se ha bajado hasta el pecho.

Me acerco y le beso los labios, oyendo su respiración y no hay cosa que más me encante, por lo que me quedo cerca sin hacer presión, está dormida y no deseo despertarla, aunque moriría por una mirada de sus ojos, para saber que está bien y poder tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón, siento que sonríe al volver a dejarle otro beso ya de despedida.

Efectivamente me está sonriendo y veo como me mira con los ojos cansados pero con ese brillo que tanto adoro

– **Hey** – sonrío emocionada

– **Es castaño Rach** – me dice en apenas un susurro. Trato de analizar sus palabras pero no entiendo de que me está hablando **– y tiene unos enormes ojos oscuros** – vuelve a decirme cerrando está vez los ojos, puedo notar como sus parpados le pesan, pero no quita su preciosa sonrisa, no puedo estar más emocionada hace un rato está tan segura que no la iba a volver a ver sonreír, que la iba a perder para siempre y ahora la tengo aquí, luchando por mantenerse despierta para hablar conmigo, me da un apretón en la mano y entiendo que su cansancio es más fuerte que ella y la dejo descansar

– **descansa mi vida **– le susurro volviendo a darle un beso en los labios, antes de marcharme en busca de mis tres pequeños echo otra mirada viendo como dos jóvenes enfermeras acaban de lavar a mi mujer, y no puedo sonreír orgullosa, al verla. Es una valiente.

Apenas recuerdo lo cansada que estuve después de casi 4 horas de parto con Roz, por no hablar del horrible dolor que sufrió todo mi cuerpo, no me imagino lo que es tener a tres niños a la vez. Definitivamente creo que todas las mujeres deberíamos tener un jodido altar.

Más calmada me dejo guiar por una enfermera mayor que me acompaña a la zona donde están mis hijos, la verdad que la tía habla más que yo pero no le estoy prestando mucha atención los malditos nervios me están matando y ella no me deja hablar para poder deshacerme de ellos, por no hablar que me está irritando, no para de cortarme.

En serio me está hablando de un gato peludo que teje, pero que clase de gatos tiene la gente, yo si tuviera un gato sería una de bola de pelo muy pero que muy mimosa, que todas las mañanas me despertaría al escuchar el estornudo de Quinn, ya que se le habría sentado en la cara, pero eso nunca pasara porque tanto Quinn como Beth tienen alergia, malditos genes Fabray, en serio acaba de insinuarme que su gato es su difunto marido, por dios creo que Britt y ella harían buenas migas.

Por fin mi salvación al ver como una enfermera sostiene a una de mis hijas ¿Por qué lo sé?, sencillo esos ojos avellana, no se olvidan fácilmente.

Voy a cogerla pero veo que se acaba de dormir asique dejo que la deje en la cuna, su hermana también esta dormidita mis dos pequeñas rubias, son preciosas e idénticas, pero entonces lo veo y todo lo que me dijo antes Quinn cobra sentido en mi cabeza, como si de un puzzle se tratase, un pequeño me mira con unos enormes ojos oscuros, más oscuros que los míos y con un pelito castaño.

Es más grande en comparación a sus dos hermanas, pero sigue teniendo los rasgos faciales de la cara de Quinn, jamás he visto un niño tan bonito, y la vez tan achuchable, está más gordito que las otras dos trillizas pero me acaba de enamorar su sonrisa.

La enfermera lo coge en brazos y me lo entrega, sonrió al ver lo que pesa, ya sé dónde ha ido a parar toda la comida que ha ingerido Quinn en estos últimos meses, el pequeño glotón no le ha dejado casi a sus hermanas.

Beso su pequeña cabecita y me emociono al ver cómo me agarra el dedito. Al ver que bosteza, no lo pienso dos veces y carraspeo mi voz para cantarles a mis tres pequeños una canción, no muy alto ya que la mayoría de bebes que hay en la sala están dormiditos.

Pero lo suficiente alto para que todos me oigan, quiero hacerlo bien tengo un público difícil ya que al mínimo ruido, pueden ponerse a llorar, una vez note mi garganta lista comencé a entonar la canción de i was here.

Cuando quise darme cuenta tenía varios espectadoras adultos escuchándome a través de los cristales pero lo que más me llamo la atención que tenía tres pequeños pares de ojos atentos con una enorme sonrisa escuchándome, provocando que mi corazón diera un enorme vuelco, dándome cuenta que me había vuelto a enamorar de la misma forma que lo hice la primera vez que vi a Beth y a mi pequeña hija Rozalain.


	13. Capítulo 12

No podía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo a través del maldito cristal, y gracias a que había un cristal si no tenía muy claro que ahora mismo me encontraría rodeada de mucha sangre, ya que era lo que clamaba mi pensamiento la sangre de Santana y de Alisa.

Ya que tanto como Brittany, sus dos hijas, como la tía de Quinn y Beth y Roz, Anne se encontraban con las dos pequeñas. Pero Santana y Alisa, estaban con su hijo y algunas que otras enfermeras, hablando de para lo pequeño que era lo bien dotado que estaba.

**- No me puedo que dos de las mujeres que más adoran el cuerpo femenino estén emocionadas con el pene de mi bebé** – entre con furia pero sin vocear, no quería asustar a ninguno de mis hijos.

**- Si es que no me extraña que les costara tanto a Quinn dar a luz, si semejante serpiente salió de ella**- bromeaba Santana, riendo con Alisa.

**- Os importa dejar de hablar de mi bebe** – rápidamente lo cogí sin percatarme porque lo tenían hasta que sentí como mi camisa se mojaba.

**- Señorita Berry, estábamos cambiando a su bebé –** dijo rápidamente una joven enfermera.

- **no me digas**- le dije entre dientes mientras el devolvía a mi hijo. Le oí reír al darse cuenta que se había hecho pis encima de mí. Era asquerosa la situación hasta descubrir que oficialmente mi hijo era un graciosillo, por no hablar de la risa que le producía hacerse pipi encima de la gente, ya que no fue la primera vez que me lo haría a mí, por no hablar de las veces que se las haría a Santana o a Beth. Pero no pude enfadarme en ese momento, ya que era la primera vez que oía su risa, y como contagiaba a sus dos hermanas.

**-Creo que será mejor que me vaya**- dije al recordar que tenía una camiseta en la habitación.

Todos seguían riendo por la situación, cuando salí de la habitación.

**-Rachel** – oí a mis espaldas, dándome la vuelta, ya que venía la tía de Quinn.

**- ¿Dime Anne?**- le dije con una sonrisa.

- **Como está mi sobrina, sé que han entrado mi hermana y Russel, pero no nos han dejado verla a los demás, ni siquiera a Frannie ya que decían que tenía que descansar –** podía en tono de preocupación.

**- Está bien, lo que pasa es que se no quieren que pille algún virus porque el parto la dejo completamente sin defensas y como tiene que amantar a los pequeños pues no permiten que pase a nadie salvo a mí y supongo que Judy puede insistir demasiado- **

**- No sí, ya me informe de su historial médico, solo quería ver como se encontraba –**

**- Bien, deseando salir de aquí para estar las 24h del día con sus cuatro hijas y su hijo –**

**- Me alegro, por cierto enhorabuena mamá-** dijo haciéndome reír, iba a abrazarme pero se dio cuenta a tiempo, ya que aún no me había cambiado la camisa.

Fui hasta la habitación y Quinn se encontraba dormida, todavía estaba cansada pero ya tenía mejor aspecto, había recuperado su color. Sin hacer mucho ruido me cambie y me disponía a irme cuando me llamo.

**- Hola dormilona** – le sonreí, besándole en los labios.

**- ¿Te ibas? –**

**- sí, no quería despertarte –**

**- No importa, hace un rato se acaban de ir mis padres –**

**- Si lo se están con los míos, en la cafetería, jamás pensé que tu padre y mi padre hicieran tan buenas migas** – reía al recordar como hablaban ambos de golf.

**- Ya me han contado que han venido todos** – decía mi rubia triste.

- Ey ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?– dije preocupada.

**- No es solo que me siento sola, no me gusta que no me dejen visitas, no es normal, no me dejan ni si quiera a los bebés, solo me los traen para amantarlos y ya, se supone que yo también necesito visitas-** dijo triste. – **da igual no importa supongo que todavía sigo con las hormonas alteradas –** me dijo entristeciéndome.

- **No cariño tienes razón, pero la doctora, nos ha dicho que no tienes defensas al perder tanta sangre, asique con nada puedes pillar algo y aquí estamos rodeadas de virus, pero no te preocupes que yo me quedo contigo** – dije con una sonrisa al ver que se movía para un lado para que me subiera con ella, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, me tumbe y ella inmediatamente se tumbó sobre mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba el brazo y le contaba cosas sobre nuestros pequeños, notaba como se iba quedando dormida.

Cuando quise darme cuenta yo también me había quedado dormida, hasta que unas enfermeras entraron con los tres trillizos. Suponiendo que ya era la hora de cenar.

Me desperté, al notar como tres enfermeras nos miraban con una enorme sonrisa. Con cuidado desperté a mi mujer, para que les diera de mamar a mis pequeños.

Primero fueron las niñas y luego el niño ya que esté era un tragón y estaba más tiempo que las pequeñas.

Las semanas fueron pasando y ya estábamos todos en casa, asique no más hospitales por un tiempo. Ya que mis tres rubias y mi castaño habían pasado todas las pruebas.

Ray el pequeño, ya que Quinn se empeñó en llamarle así. Así que yo decidí que la pequeña que tenía los mismos ojos que Quinn se llamara Lucy, aunque al principio no le hizo mucha gracia acabo aceptándolo y por último la pequeña de los ojos verdes se llamó Alexandra ya que Quinn decía que tenía los mismos ojos que su padre, Alex.

Yo acaba de llegar de rodar mi último capítulo de la serie, asique oficialmente había acabado después de tantos años, la verdad que la echaría de menos, pero sabía que la pequeña familia que había formado siempre permanecería, algunos se dedicarían al cine, otros aprovecharían para descansar por un tiempo, otros iban a seguir en la tele, pero yo decidí aceptar unas de las propuestas que me hicieron en Broadway, para ser la protagonista de un nuevo música, decidí centrarme en cumplir mi pequeño sueño de la infancia de poder ganar un tony.

Después de hablarlo con Quinn, ambas decidimos mudarnos a Nueva York, cuando finalizase el verano, asique tenía tres meses por delante para disfrutar de LA, hasta que volviese a mi adorada NY.

En cuanto llegue, la casa estaba silenciosa, asique supuse que todos estaban dormidos.

Pero me equivoque no todos estaban dormidos, en cuanto entre en mi habitación, me encontré con la mejor imagen del día. Quinn se encontraba dormida y encima tenía a Alexandra durmiendo sobre su pecho, Lucy tenía la misma postura pero se encontraba sobre Beth, y Roz, estaba dormida abrazaba a Quinn, y un pequeño con unos ojos enormes me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en medio de las dos Fabray mayores.

Le cogí en brazos y le bese la cabeza. Cada día estaba más grande y pesaba más.

**- Mira pequeño estás cinco mujeres, son solo nuestras** – le susurré y el pequeño me dio tal sonrisa, sabiendo que me había entendido. – **Solo nuestras**- volví a susurrarle mientras le mecía para que se durmiese.


	14. Capítulo 13

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta el verano se había marchado tan rápido que solo nos quedaba una semana para disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

En apenas unos meses me había vuelto a cambiar la vida, parecía que ayer acaba de terminar de grabar mi último capítulo de una serie que llevaba años protagonizando, y mentiría si dijera que no lo voy a echar de menos, pero es momento de cerrar ese capítulo en nuestra historia y abrir otros, como los que estaba a punto de comenzar y de la mano de los mejores actores, mi propia familia.

Aprovechando que las tres familias estábamos de vaciones, habíamos quedado en pasar el día en la playa y comeríamos en nuestra casa ya que es la más cercana a la playa.

Mientras recogíamos la mesa, una vez acabado de comer, Beth se llevó a los niños a jugar a la sala de juegos para así dejarnos a los mayores tomarnos el café, mientras recogíamos todo Quinn subió a ver a los trillizos, ya que antes de que nosotros comiésemos, ella les dio el pecho.

En estos tres meses, los trillizos habían crecido un montón y Quinn ya había recuperado su figura, ya que se había matado a hacer deporte y dejo de comer todas las guarrerías que aprovecho para comer durante su embarazo.

Mientras ella estaba arriba, yo con ayuda de Santana sacaba el café y el té – chicas quería comentaros algo – hablo Kate llamando nuestra atención.

Al notar que tenía toda nuestra atención – He estado hablando con el padre de Quinn y me ha nombrado la nueva directora de las empresas de Europa – nos decía emocionada, tras recibir todas nuestras felicitaciones, continuo hablando – pero eso significa que me tengo que mudar a Europa y Brody y yo lo hemos estado hablando y como él ahora que ha acabado la serie, va a centrarse en el cine y en hacer películas, tendría que viajar mucho de todas formas, asique le da igual tener la casa en Los Ángeles o en Berlín, por eso cuando acabe esta semana nos mudaremos – me quede muda.

En estos años tanto las Brittana como ellos se habían convertido en mi familia, durante el tiempo que Quinn estuvo en Europa ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron hasta el punto de dar una educación a mis hijas, no sabía que decir, por supuesto que me alegraba por ella, había trabajado muy duro para ganarse un puesto como ese, pero no quería perderla. Al observar las lágrimas de Brittany cuando dejo de abrazar a Kate y empezaba abrazar a Brody, o las de Santana que por mucho que intentará disimularlas.

Me levante y la abracé fuerte – te echaremos mucho de menos y espero que vengas a visitarnos – le dije con una sonrisa tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas que ya luchaban por salir, pero no pude sostenerlas cuando me abracé a Brody, él se había convertido en una pieza clave de mi vida, para mí era ese hermano que aunque no de sangre si de corazón.

No me salían las palabras por eso seguí abrazándolo y dejando que él me sujetara como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando lo convertía en mi paño de lágrimas

Vi como salía mi esposa por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, provocada seguramente por nuestros hijos –por dios que caras ¿Quién se ha muerto? – bromeo acercándose a nosotros.

Al ver mi cara llena de lágrimas se le esfumo la sonrisa, mientras me cuestionaba con la mirada, esperando que dijera yo algo, pero es que no sabía que decirle, Kate era muy importante para ella, incluso más que lo que significaba Brody para mí.

Él y yo nos miramos al ver como Kate se acercaba a Quinn y le abrazaba fuerte, podía ver la confusión en mi mujer pero le abrazo con fuerza – les he contado lo de la mi ascenso – soltó Kate sorprendiéndonos a todos - ¿Qué no esperaréis que acepte su antiguo puesto si consultarle? – rio haciéndonos reír

– Pues no entiendo porque esas caras, si es algo para lo que celebrar – reía Quinn, volviendo a dejarme muda por esa actitud – no penséis que no os echare de menos, pero es una increíble oportunidad y te lo mereces, asique nada de lágrimas y a celebrarlo – nos dio última sonrisa a todos y entro en busca de champagne, me excuse con la excusa de ir a ayudarle con las copas, pero la verdad que necesitaba hablar con ella, no entendía su mejor amiga le acaba de decir que se marchaba a Europa posiblemente para siempre y ¿le parecía bien?

– Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? – la abrace por la cintura, besándole el hombro, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a mi preparando el hielo

– Si tranquila ¿y tú? – me sonrió dándose la vuelta para darme un beso en los labios y aprovecho para quitarme un par de lágrimas que tenía. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Durante un rato estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos, entendiendo que ambas echaríamos muchísimo de menos a nuestros amigos pero no podíamos hacer que su última semana fuese un valle de lágrimas.

– Te quiero – me susurro mientras volvíamos a unir los labios

Finalizamos el beso pero no llegamos a separarnos del todo – ¿los niños bien? – le susurre.

Me sonrió, provocándome que me perdiera en las curvas de su labios, como me enamoraba esa jodida sonrisa – duermen, aunque le pedí a Beth que se ocupara de ellos – dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Después de una pequeña sesión de besos, me separe no por gusto ni necesidad, sino más bien dejándome guiar por la razón porque un par de segundos más y me vería obligada a desnudar a mi mujer en medio de la cocina y hacerle el amor encima de la mesa, después de tanto tiempo en abstinencia.

Mientras yo la observaba, ella se encontraba su frente pegada a la mía y con los ojos cerrados, supongo que estaría tratando de calmar su libido – estoy preocupada por Beth – me susurro llamando mi atención, mientras abría poco a poco los ojos, en busca de los míos – este verano me ha repetido un par de veces que quiere que hable con Shelby para que le cambiemos de escuela, que se niega a volver allí – no me dio tiempo a cuestionarle cuando ella mi había hablado.

- ¿Qué has pensado hacer? –

– Por una parte le comprendo, al no querer volver a su escuela, pero por otra no quiero que aprenda que siempre que tenga un problema deba huir, no sé yo pensé que sería una cosa pasajera ya sabes, pero está muy segura, incluso me ha amenazado con hacer pellas, ya que no piensa estar en la misma clase que su exnovio, creo que nos está ocultando algo, es extraño que se ponga así por unos simples cuernos – me decía preocupada, y yo asentí, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Finn había soportado los cuernos de ambas y siguió yendo a clase, aunque bueno ese es otro cuento… – que te parece si esta noche cuando acostemos a Roz y a los trillizos, aprovechamos y hablamos con ella y mañana hablaré con mi madre para ver si Beth le ha comentado algo, aunque no creo ya que desde que Beth hizo ese viaje exprés a Berlín, no tienen una buena relación –

– y luego mi madre me decía que yo era rebelde, cuando me teñí de rosa y me hice el tatuaje y el piercing, yo jamás salí de Ohio, si quiera – bromeo Quinn haciéndome sonreír, la verdad que me encantaba cuando nos sacaba de los momentos serios con alguna tontería que otra, en mis años de instituto jamás me imagine que Quinn Fabray llegará a ser graciosa

– Cariño tu siempre serás rebelde que tu hija, con 16 años tuviste una hija, y eso mi amor me temo que no lo hace una niña buena – bromeé haciéndola reír y ella a mi cuando hizo una adorable puchero.

La bese rápidamente para quitarle esa mueca triste y cogí el champagne, dispuesta a salir en busca de nuestros amigos.

– Uff que piernas, está noche después de hablar con Beth tu y yo tenemos un par de citas con la ducha y con la cama – soltó haciendo reír, por fin mi mujer había recuperado su instituto sexual.

Llegue a temer que la habría perdido para siempre. Supongo que como siempre hablaba su inseguridad por su cuerpo

– Al fin llegáis que habéis estado fabricándolo o es que habéis ido a Francia a por él – creo que os imaginareis quien estaba gruñendo.

…


	15. Capítulo 14

N.A. COMO OS ACABA DE DECIR HACE UN RATO. POSIBLEMENTE DEJE LA HISTORIA. PERO MIENTRAS LO DECIDO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y COMO HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, AQUÍ TENÉIS UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO ES QUE ESTOY FUERA DE IDEAS. GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR QUIENES COMENTAIS.

* * *

><p>Acaba de salir de la habitación de mi hija pequeña, cuando me encontré con Beth en la puerta de nuestra habitación, de fondo se podía escuchar la dulce voz de Quinn cantándoles una nana a los trillizos.<p>

Cuando me acerque a la adolescente, vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero al verme antes de que me dejara decirle algo salió corriendo para su habitación.

Le dejo unos minutos para que pudiera ordenar sus ideas y me decidí a seguir sus pasos, tras llamar tres veces a la puerta y no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, me decidí a entrar, en eso Beth era muy parecida a Quinn, siempre su orgullo estaba presente

Al abrir la puerta pude ver que estaba tirada sobre la cama, con la cabeza escondida entre las almohadas – **Beth ¿qué ocurre?** – le pregunte al ver que me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

Me senté y la abrace esperando que me dijera algo – **no es nada de verdad, es solo que…, no sé cómo explicarlo, con Roz no me molesto tanto pero con los trillizos es diferente… no me quejo de como actuó Shelby conmigo pero no sé** – se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras agachaba la cabeza sin mirarme.

Aunque le costó expresarse, la entendí a la perfección lo que trataba de decirme – **sabes cuando yo veía a mi madre cantarte para que te durmieras o simplemente ejercer contigo como madre siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué con ella sí y conmigo no? Y la verdad que me volví loca buscando respuestas a esa maldita pregunta que siempre surgía en mi pensamiento cada vez que os veía a las dos juntas –**

Beth me interrumpió antes de dejarme acabar **– ¿Y encontraste respuesta?** – yo me limite a sonreír y a negar, ante la cara de decepción de la adolescente.

– **la verdad que no pero algo que aprendí cuando eras pequeña, incluso llegue a comprobar cuando nació Roz, que nunca dejamos de ser madres, siempre tienes en la cabeza a tu hijo y que pase lo que pase tu solo deseas que viva los mejores momentos, puede que no sea un consuelo pero estoy muy segura que todas esas veces que Shelby te cantaba para que te durmieras, Quinn también lo hacía, porque si de algo estoy muy segura es que no pasa ni paso ni un solo segundo desde que Quinn te dio a luz, que dejo de pensar en ti –** no dije más pero porque no necesitaba hacerlo.

La adolescente me abrazo con fuerza, transportándome a la primera vez que la conocí cuando apenas era un bebé aprendiendo a hablar.

Era increíble como el tiempo le había cogido tanto cariño hasta convertirla en mi propia hija, aunque siempre fui como una hermana mayor con instintitos maternales para ella

– **Interrumpo** – oí la voz de mi esposa que nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

Simplemente le hice un gesto para que entendiera que podía pasar al entenderlo, entro y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, no dijo nada se limitó a observarnos y al ver las lágrimas de vez me cuestiono rápidamente con la mirada, trate por gestos de explicárselo ya que no estaba segura si Beth quería comentárselo.

Mientras conversábamos con la mirada, Beth cambio de brazos y abrazo a su madre.

Quince minutos y no exagero. Exactamente quince minutos estuvimos contados con el reloj de a habitación mientras ambas consolábamos a Beth con ligero llanto, tratando de entendernos con la mirada, pero no lo conseguimos, de hecho lo único que llegue a entender es que esta noche me tocaba a mi fregar los platos.

No sé si fue por la desesperación de tener que hacerse la tonta para que nosotras siguiéramos tratando de hablarnos con la mirada o que fue lo que obligo a Beth a explicarle el motivo de su llanto al ver que no nos entendíamos.

– **cariño, no sé si te sirve de mucho pero daría cualquier cosa por volver al pasado y poder cantarte a la hora de dormir, poder curarte una herida, abrazarte cuando tuvieses miedo por alguna pesadilla, incluso calmar tu llanto en la noche, pero las cosas sucedieron de forma diferente y ahora lo único que puedo prometerte es que estaré cuando necesites un abrazo por tus pesadillas, para limpiar tus lágrimas cuando se derramen por esas hermosas mejillas, incluso si quieres para cantarte en la noche** – al escuchar esas hermosas palabras salir de su boca, no pude evitar empezar a llorar emocionada.

Nadie se creería que Quinn Fabray la capitana de las animadoras ahora era una mujer responsable que estaba centrada en su familia. Que la mismísima mujer que tenía ante mis ojos se creía el centro del mundo, había hecho que sus planetas cambiaran de orbita, para que sus hijos se convirtieran en el centro de su mundo.

Una Beth más calmada se dejaba abrazar por mi mujer, como cuando tenía cinco años y tenía sueño, se sentó en las piernas de Quinn y escondió su cabeza en su cuello, en ese momentos volvimos a conversar con nuestras miradas y esta vez si nos entendimos, ambas sabíamos que la charla por sus motivos a la hora de querer dejar su escuela, debíamos hacerla en otro momento.

Mientras seguía calmando a nuestra adolescente hija, porque por mucho que no llegara a tratarme o a llamarme como una madre, se había acabado convirtiendo en mi hija. Mi mujer comenzó a entonar la misma canción que en apenas unas horas estaba cantándoselas a nuestros trillizos.


	16. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente mientras Quinn hablaba con vez yo me ocupaba de los trillizos y de Roz.

-**¿Mami puedo meterme ya en la piscina? – **me preguntaba ilusionada Roz con sus manguitos de princesas ya puestos.

- **No cariño espera a que bajen mamá y Beth enseguida y nos metemos todos –**

**-** **Tan bien se meterán los trillizos – **la verdad que mi pequeña estaba ilusionada con sus tres hermanitos y le había tomado gusto a eso de ser la hermana mayor.

-** No cariño todavía son muy pequeñitos – **

Vi como con cara de tristeza iba junto a sus tres hermanitos que estaban en las cunas y les prometía que ella se bañaría por ellos y que cuando fuese mayor les enseñaría a tirarse de cabeza y a nada tan bien como Quinn le había enseñado a ella.

Era enternecedora esa escena, cuando un portazo de la planta de arriba me llamo la atención, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una cabizbaja Beth pasaba delante de mí ya con el bikini, iba a cuestionarle que pasaba pero no fue capaz de mirarme a la cara, mientras se llevaba a Roz a la piscina.

Iba a ir tras ella, cuando vi a una alterada Quinn bajar con el abrigo en la mano, dispuesta a marcharse, antes de ir en busca de ella, me asegure que los trillizos estaban bien al igual que Beth y Roz.

- **Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- **

**- Luego te lo cuento Rachel ahora no tengo tiempo - ** No te que estaba muy alterada asique la sujete antes de que acabara de colocarse y salir a saber dónde.

- **Quinn No te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado y menos conduciendo, estás muy alterada asique por favor ¿quieres tranquilizarte y hablar conmigo? ¿Qué te ha dicho Beth que ocurre? – **le quite las llaves del coche de la mano, siempre le iba a tener mucho respeto al coche y más cuando conducía Quinn.

Vi que suspiró un par de veces, desvió la mirada en buscada de nuestras hijas e hijo y me miro por primera vez a los ojos descubriendo lágrimas en ellos, preocupándome **- Le he dicho lo que hablamos tu y yo, que ni tu ni Shelby, ni yo, estábamos dispuestas a cambiarle de colegio, entonces me dijo que no volvería a él, que se negaba que pensaba no asistir a clase y le daba igual el dinero que pagásemos, incluso si la volvíamos a internar en él, no iba a volver – **asentía a todo lo que me decía, sabiendo que algo malo estaba por venir – **Entonces después de mucho insistir me ha comentado que hace un par de meses mientras estaba saliendo con Jason empezó a salir con Mark, un día estaban en el gimnasio y un profesor les pillo, y al parecer les está chantajeando con chivarse a dirección sabiendo que eso sería la expulsión inmediata de ambos, asique como pretenderás no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ese hijo de puta al que creía mi amigo le ha hecho a saber que a mi hija– **se calló sin decir más, me encontraba en shock y miles de pensamientos horribles se agolparon en mi cabeza en menos de cinco segundos, me volteé rápidamente para ver si mi rubia estaba bien, aún seguía jugando con Roz, sin dejar de mirarnos.

Suspire sentándome en uno de los sillones de la entrada sin saber que decir.

- **Quinn tenemos que pensar un momento las cosas, no podemos hacer nada en caliente que habías pensado hacer ir hasta él y amenazarlo como hacías de adolescente con quien se interponía en tu camino, esto ya no es el instituto, tenemos que hablar con Beth – **vi como mi mujer temblaba con las manos en la cabeza, me levante rápidamente asustada. - **Quinn mírame por favor – **al ver que no le hacía caso le levante la cabeza en busca de sus ojos – **Quinn - ** dije en un susurro.

- **Rachel necesito que confíes en mí y me dejes salir - ** me pedía Quinn extendiendo la mano para que le diera las llaves del coche – **es mi pequeña, es nuestra pequeña - **decía apretando los puños aguantando su rabia. Jamás le había visto tan furiosa – **Por favor - ** me suplico sacándome las llaves de la mano.

Una parte de mi quería dejarla para enterarse de que era lo que estaba pasando y que le diera su merecido pero mi parte más racional no la podía dejar que fuera y menos con la rabia que tenía.

- **por favor- ** justo cuando la primera lágrima caía de sus ojos, ambas pequeñas comenzaron a llorar, una contagió a otra, yo sabía que en cuanto le diese la espalda a Quinn para ir a calmar el llanto de las pequeñas ella habría desaparecido, fui capaz de leerlo en su cara.

Por eso hice lo que hice me acerque hasta unir sus labios con los míos y le susurré un te quiero, esperando que no cometiera ninguna locura.


	17. Chapter 16

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Quinn se había marchado de casa me estaba volviendo loca, le había llamado al teléfono pero no me lo cogía, no sabía qué hacer y Beth no me daba muchas respuestas, asique le deje al cargo del resto de mis hijos mientras yo me centraba en localizar a Quinn.

Estaba poniéndome el abrigo preparada para ir a buscarla, ya con las llaves del coche en mano cuando sonó el timbre –** Por fin, Quinn me estaba volviendo loca **– dije mientras abría la puerta.

**- Ya Berry que clase de saludo es ese a tus amigas y Brody-** pero para mí mala suerte no era mi rubia.

Los pequeños tras decirles que mis hijos estaban arriba en la sala de juegos salieron corriendo en busca de ellas.

**- ¿Ibas algún sitio?** – me dijo Brody llamando mi atención.

Yo les conté todo lo que había sucedido. Tras un largo tiempo hablando y pensando en que podíamos hacer ya que volvimos a intentar llamar a Quinn pero nada no se lo cogía ni a Kate, ni a Santana, decidimos ir en su busca ya que Kate sabía dónde vivía Mark.

Estábamos llamando a la casa de Mark pero parecía que no había nadie, tras mucho insistir y Santana aporrear la puerta hasta el punto de tirarla, junto con Brody.

Ya que Britt y Kate se habían quedado en casa cuidando de los niños.

**- ¿Por dios estáis locos o qué?-** nos preguntó Mark al abrir la puerta.

Iba a preguntarle por Quinn pero no me dio tiempo cuando vi como Santana se lanzaba sobre él.

**- Ni te imaginas las ganas que siempre te he tenido**- Y era cierto los tres todavía recordaban las juergas que Mark junto a sus amigos se había pegado con sus tres novias, mientras ellos estaban en NY. A pesar de que sabían que les eran fieles, siempre supieron las intenciones de los chicos.

**- Por Dios, ya está bien, joder, ya me ha pegado Quinn y ya le he pedido perdón y le he prometido que no volvería a acercarme a Beth**– se quejaba el chico harto de que le pegasen, entonces vi como tenía un ojo morado, jamás había pensado que Quinn fuera capaz de pegar tan fuerte.

- **Pues créeme que es poco lo que te puede hacer ella, comparado con lo que te haré yo si te vuelves a acercar a alguna de las dos Fabray**- estaba furiosa pero me producía gracia ver a Santana sentada en el suelo encima de un hombre el triple que ella de grande y musculoso.

- **¿Qué paso como no podías con la madre fuiste a por la hija?- **soltó furioso Brody.

**- Mira tío chúpame la polla, yo siempre he querido a Quinn y siempre le he respetado- **

-**Ya está bien de discutir ¿dónde está Quinn?-** me ponía más furiosa no solo que dijera que quería a mi rubia sino pensar en lo que le había hecho a mi pequeña pero no podía dejarme llevar por la ira como lo estaban haciendo Santana y Brody, tenía que ser aquí la racional e ir en busca de mi mujer, que me tenía totalmente aterrorizada de que hiciera alguna loca, al ver como Mark tenía el ojo hinchado.

**-No lo sé, se largó de aquí furiosa, cuando le conté todo traté de ir tras ella, pero se enfadó bastante con lo que le dije y no quería que me pegara otro puñetazo – **

- **¿Qué le dijiste?** – le dije tratando de no pegarle en el ojo bueno.

**- La puta verdad, cuando le conté lo que paso con su hija, se volvió como loca a gritarme y no sé qué más mierdas, me arto cuando se puso hablarme de que yo era su profesor, si ella fue la primera que se folló a su profesor, no me jodas** –

**- ¿algo más?-** dijo Santana cortándole de golpe.

**- Si me pidió que le contara toda la verdad de lo que había pasado entre Beth y yo, y yo le dije que lo mismo que había pasado entre su profesor y ella, pero ni siquiera me dejo acabar, me pegó un puñetazo y se fue corriendo, joder no me dejo contarle que no llegué a tener sexo con ella**- bufaba molesto.

Santana y yo nos miramos y supimos que era lo que había pensado Quinn, había pensado que Mark violo a Beth o por lo menos intentando, ahora entendía toda la agresividad que había expulsado Quinn al pegarle un puñetazo.

**- Quinn ha entendido que tú violaste o trataste de hacerlo a Beth** – dijo Brody sorprendiéndonos a Santana y a mí, ninguna sabíamos que él lo sabía.

**- ¿Qué?** – Se levantó furiosa, tirando a Santana –** no me puedo creer que esa maldita estúpida me crea capaz de algo así, ya me tiene hasta la polla, siempre toda mi vida, la gente me ha tratado como un tira de mierda por las putas drogas y jamás ni bajo los efectos de ellas, he hecho nada a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, el estúpido profesor también me dijo lo mismo, me tienen hasta la mismísima polla, y ahora venís vosotros con esa mierda ¿Qué pasa que todo el mundo quiere que sea un puto violador? Pues lo pienso ser, ya verás cómo pille a esa maldita rubia** – grito furioso saliendo de su propia casa dejándonos dentro de ella y en shock.

Que mierda acaba de pasar, no sé cómo pude reaccionar pero salí corriendo, necesitaba buscar a Quinn antes de que pasara algo malo **– ¿qué mierdas has hecho Brody?** – Oí como decía Santana mientras tras de mi corriendo al coche….

Continuara…

Como no comentáis y me aburro pues he decido dejarlo así si queréis que suba mañana la continuación comente gracias. Voy a poner un min de 10 reviews. Besos.


	18. Chapter 17

Nada más salir de la casa volvimos corriendo a casa para asegurarnos que Beth estaba bien, Santana se quedó en casa por si iba Mark y Brody y yo salimos en busca de Quinn, lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue una playa algo alejada que descubrimos cuando tratábamos de alejarnos de los malditos paparazzi que siempre me perseguían, íbamos pasando despacio en el coche, cuando vi a una rubia sentada en la orilla con la cabeza baja, mierda estaba en ropa interior, nada más verla supe que era mi rubia, por favor que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor.

**- Brody para, es ella estoy segura-**

**- Vamos Rachel no seas tonta esa no es Quinn es tu necesidad de encontrarla**- no paro el coche y a mí me entraron ganas de lanzarme de él, pero trate de tranquilizarme e observar a la chica, no se movía solo miraba para abajo, yo estaba tan segura que es ella.

- **Brody para si es Quinn, mira allí es Mark**- señale al chico que estaba a unos pasos alejados de ella mirándola justo al final del camino de maderas, antes no podía verle por culpa de un chiringuito, Mark estaba en calzoncillos también, mierda por favor no por favor, trate de tranquilizarme en no llorar.

Salí del coche en marcha, me quite los tacones y corrí hasta ella, en cuanto llegue junto a Mark vi que tenía sangre en la pierna pero no tenía ninguna herida, mierda era de Quinn, le miré con furia, ya me tenía harta yo siempre fui la racional mientras el buscaba follarme a mi mujer, incluso cuando lo de Beth.

**- Rachel no es lo que parece** – no deje que me dijera nada más le pegué un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas acertando en el ojo bueno.

**- Joder**- oí como se quejaba en el suelo mientras yo corría hasta Quinn, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero pude oír como lloraba y como su espalda subía y baja con mucha rapidez provocándole temblores, notaba como le costaba respirar por el llanto.

Me sentía fatal mientras me acercaba a ella, seguro que así se tuvo que sentir o peor cuando Steve trato de violarla y yo no estuve allí para consolarla, tenía miedo de que Mark hubiese llegado a hacerlo, incluso si lo hubiese intentado.

Tragué fuerte al ver como tenía el muslo derecho lleno de sangre – Mierda – susurré sin que me oyese, esto no podía estar pasando, por favor – Mi amor – dije con suavidad en busca de su mirada, error, al encontrar como esos hermosos ojos que tanto amo me miraban llenos de lágrimas con una absoluta tristeza, pude sentir como mi corazón se retorcía de dolor, no dije nada más cuando sentí que Quinn se enredaba en mis brazos en busca de protección.

Era raro estar en esta situación ella siempre era la fuerte de la pareja, ella siempre era la que me abrazaba sintiéndome protegida, incluso cuando tiene esas horribles pesadillas, ella es quien me abraza y me hace sentir protegida, pero por primera vez, no estaba siendo la valiente, estaba sintiendo protección, una protección que no dude en ofrecerle, ejerciendo más fuerza en aquel abrazo, mientras le besaba la cabeza, en busca de frenar sus temblor.

**- Mi amor, ¿qué ha pasado?** – pregunte al ver que estaba más calmada.

**- Rach** – no té como se le cortaba la voz, provocándome más pánico, pensando que las pesadillas que habían surgido en mis pensamientos desde que salí de la casa de Mark se habían hecho realidad, al ver que todavía no tenía fuerzas para hablar, me separé observando la zona dañada. Con cuidado le toqué y pude notar como ahogaba un grito

**-No me toques que me duele**- me dijo tal cual niño pequeño se acaba de hacer una herida por culpa de una caída.

- **Mi amor– **

**- Estoy bien es solo una herida** – se excusó cerrando las piernas, me estaba ocultando algo y no sabía el que era.

**- Quinn déjame verla** – exigí.

**- Por favor-** me susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Mi amor soy yo** – imité su tono de voz y le bese en los labios, con necesidad y desesperación necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- **Os abandone** – soltó tras separar nuestros labios con la voz entrecortada y volviendo a llorar. – **Os abandone al marcharme a Europa, Roz tenía tan solo dos años y Beth estaba empezando la pubertad, te abandone, todo por el maldito trabajo – iba a corregirla pero no me dejo asique me limité a limpiarle rápidamente las lágrimas que caían con fuerza – Mark tiene razón no sirvo para ser madre, no es solo con dar a luz al hijo, es cuidarlo protegerlo y yo no le he hecho, yo no he protegido a Beth, tuve la suerte de recuperarla, algo que no todas las madres que adoptan pueden permitirse, la recupere y la volvía a abandonar, también lo hice contigo, no os cuide y no os protegí** – la abracé con fuerza susurrándole que le amaba. **- Siempre he culpado a mi padre, que me provocara esa necesidad de sentirme querida, pero siempre ha sido mi culpa, lo de Beth solo fue una rebeldía buscando llamar mi atención, yo os abandone, Mark tiene razón, no soy digna de vosotras** – decía apenas en un hilo de voz, no paraba de llorar, costándole respirar.

**- Mi amor mírame** – exigí harta de todas las estupideces que el capullo le había metido en la cabeza – **Te equivocaste pero corregiste tus errores a tiempo y ahora estás con nosotras, ahora nos tienes y te hemos perdonado, por eso mismo tu misma debes perdonarte, tenemos cinco hijos maravillosos que te adoran y siempre te van a amar, y yo te amo más que a nada en esta vida, así que borra esas horribles cosas de tu cabeza, porque eres más que digna para vosotros y ten claro que una persona que abandona, nunca vuelve, pero tú lo has hecho, tú has vuelto y en todos estos meses has hecho más acciones para compensar todos esos años de ausencia –**

**- Eres el amor de mi vida Rachel – ** me dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en un casto beso tratando de transmitirle toda la fuerza que ahora necesitaba.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, sentía como Quinn se dejaba caer sobre mí dejándola que sujetase su cuerpo, la veía cansada, y eso era todo producto de su estúpida cabeza que no paraba de trabajar y del capullo de Mark, que nos miraba desde donde se encontraba.

Me centre en Quinn, ahora me necesitaba más que nunca y por muchas ganas que tenía de volver ir a golpearle me contuve.

Vi como Brody se acercaba a Mark y al fijarse en la sangre, le pego en todo el estómago provocando que el chico se doblara.

-**Mi amor, necesito que me dejes ver la herida** – susurre al ver que estaba más calmada escondida en mi cuello.

No te como de nuevo temblaba, me quité rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puse ya que ella estaba en ropa interior, y su ropa estaba toda empapada en la orilla del mar. Por no hablar que estaba anocheciendo y por mucho calor que hiciese en verano, la suave brisa al lado del mar, refrescaba.

Aprovechando que seguía escondida en mi cuello, sin decir nada y parecía dejarme mirarle la herida moví con cuidado la pierna observando su muslo interno en busca del inicio del recorrido de la sangre.

Seguí el recorrido e inmediatamente me asuste al observar como el muslo interno tenía la marca de unos dedos, mierda por favor no, cuando vio como sus braguitas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre – **Quinn** – se me entrecorto la voz pensándome lo peor.

- **No es lo que parece Rachel, Joder no puedo respirar**– grito Mark entrecortadamente ya que Brody le tenía agarrado por el cuello.

**- ¿Quinn que te ha hecho?** – dije asustada al ver que volvía a temblar.

Lo sé soy una HP, bla, bla, bla pero está es la única forma de que comentéis, pero mirad el lado bueno, si llegaís a los diez, actualizo mañana de nuevo.


	19. N

**N.A. Me encanta que me dejéis comentarios pero con respecto a la última persona que me ha puesto ese pedazo testamento que no he dudado en borrar, por ser tan ofensivo. De verdad ni te molestes en comentar porque voy a empezar a borrar todos tus reviews.**

**En primer lugar me alegro que te guste FINCHEL y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no hace falta que ofendas a las personas por shippear otra pareja. **

**Segundo si tanto shippeas a Finchel, Rachel es representada por Lea Michele quien parece que odias, una chica a la que perdió su novio hace no sé si dos o tres años o más, que está viviendo su vida y si la muchacha es feliz con Matthew Paetz pues me alegro por ella y que lo siga siendo. Y no sé si quiere o no su dinero pero si el chico no tiene tanto dinero, pues lastima por él, también entiende que Lea gana millones, cosa que ni un médico puede llegar a ganar. A lo que iba que me voy… No pretendas que sea la viuda de América con 28 años o los que tenga…**

**De Cory no voy a decir nada, porque respeto mucho a los muertos y a mí siempre me calló bien aunque en la serie le toco hacer de tonto… Finn no me cae bien, pero en esta historia no he dicho nada ofensivo contra de él.**

**Y con respecto a Dianna Agron es una persona a la que admiro bastante, asique la verdad que todas esas cosas ofensivas que has dicho contra ella, ni me voy a molestar en contestarte porque no es nada de lo que has dicho, si es lesbiana pues bien y si no también y si es bisexual pues mejor para ella, más donde elegir. I LOVE DIANNA AGRON. Y eso de desearle la muerte, me resulta patético, porque con lo buena persona que es, el mundo necesita personas como ella, no como tú. (Pilla la indirecta)**

**Tercero con respecto a las shippeadoras que todas somos lesbianas, bla, bla, bla, no lo creo vamos yo no soy lesbiana, tengo novio, simplemente me encanta esta pareja y me parecen muy monas, mi shippeo Faberry empezó cuando descubrí Achele y la verdad si crees que me ofende que me digas lesbiana, lo llevas claro, tengo amigas que lo son, les he visto salir en pareja y si te digo la verdad les envidio que se quieran más de lo que puedo llegar yo a querer a mi novio, y ojala algún día encuentre a alguien que me haga feliz, la mitad que lo son ellas. Asique no ofende.**

**Si eres quien comenta siempre pues no sé qué decirte, a lo mejor me conoces en realidad y solo quieres joderme, vamos no suelo leer los reviews de las historias que leo, pero no he visto tanto comentario ofensivo.**

**Asique es sencillo, no te gusta Faberry elimíname, bloquéame o haz lo que quieras porque ten claro que la mayoría de mis historias serán Faberry. **

**Nada más, besos preciosidad que se ve que te hacen falta.**

**Otra cosa ya en serio tardaré un poco en subir el cap. de hoy porque tengo que entregar un trabajo para la uní antes de las 8 de la mañana de mañana y no sé cuándo lo haré lo siento mucho pero es que me he enterado hoy que debía entregarlo y voy apresurada de tiempo, pero prometo subir capítulo.**

**Y al resto muchísimas gracias por comentar, os quiero. Besos.**


	20. Capítulo 18

- **Mi amor**- le dije con miedo esperando que me respondiera.

**- no ha sido nada, yo estaba dentro del agua tratando de liberar un poco mi cabeza, Mark creía, no sé qué creía, se lanzó a por mí para cogerme y forcejeamos un poco, por eso las marcas que tengo en el muslo, y sentí como algo me pinchaba y tengo una herida por eso la sangre pero no es donde tú crees **– vi como miraba mi mano con ternura, ya que la tenía posicionada suavemente en su entrepierna **– está justo en la zona donde dobla, por eso se me ha manchado tanto un lado como otro –** me sonrió de tal forma, que todo el pánico que había vivido en apenas unas horas, se esfumó, la amaba y jamás desearía que le pasara nada malo.

Le ayude a levantarse para salir de allí e ir a casa, le costaba un poquito andar pero por culpa de la herida y la sal del agua de mar, pero pudo andar perfectamente, la agarré de la cintura y la pegué a mí tratando de tenerla lo más cerca posible, no quería separarme ni un milímetro de ella.

El único momento que me separe de ella, antes de llegar a casa fue cuando pasamos por el lado de Mark que el muy capullo trato de decirle algo a mi Quinn pero no pudo decir mucho, ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta yo le había clavado la punta de mi zapato en toda su entrepierna.

**- Nunca te metas entre una diva y su rubia -** Oí a Brody decir entre risas mientras se alejaba dejando al chico tirado en el suelo y la verdad no me daba ninguna pena.

Ya montadas en la parte trasera iba abrazada a Quinn tratando de taparla, la sentía tan pequeñita en esta ocasión y me resultaba tan extraño, pero no siempre las personas fuertes pueden ser fuertes.

-** Sabes leí en un sitio que una persona que no se ama así misma jamás será capaz de amar a nadie, pero hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que eso no es cierto, a mí siempre me han obligado a ser perfecta y por eso he odiado a mis padres muchas veces, por eso me exijo a mí misma no ser así con nuestras hijas, no exigirles la perfección siempre, pero conmigo no puedo cambiarlo, Rachel necesito que me ayudes** – me dijo sorprendiéndome ya que Quinn siempre había sido muy orgullosa al igual que Santana en eso de pedir ayuda, por eso siempre pensé que eran gemelas de diferentes padres –** necesito que me enseñes a quererme por lo menos la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti, no para poder llegar a amarte, porque eso sabe dios que hace mucho tiempo que tienes mi corazón, necesito que me enseñes a quererme para poder ser la perfecta madre** – me susurro tan bajo al oído que pensé que estaba quedándose dormida, luego me di cuenta que lo hacía por la voz se le entrecortaba.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa, besándole la cabeza y dejando que se acurrucara en mis brazos. Mientras el trayecto a casa, fuimos en silencio, yo le pasaba las manos por la espalda para proporcionarle algo de calor, ya había anochecido aunque todavía quedaba algo de luz.

Quería decirle que era una buena madre, porque así lo era, sus hijas e hijo le adoraban y eso no era por ser una mala madre, incluso sus años en Europa, nunca falló un cumpleaños de Beth o de Roz, sé que era muy poco pero padres con más tiempo que el que tenía Quinn, son más desastrosos.

Pero una cosa si era cierta que descubrí algo tarde, la capitana de las animadoras, que me hacía creer que me odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, no era así, a la que más odiaba era así misma y eso me producía tristeza, que no fuese capaz de ver la increíble persona que era y en la mujer adulta que se había convertido.

Por no hablar de su madurez ya que la adolescente jamás habría reconocido sus errores e menos habría pedido ayuda.

Cuando llegamos bajamos parecía que ya podía andar mejor, pero no me separé de ella, la llevaba agarrada del brazo, Brody la cubrió con una manta que tenía en el coche ya que iba en ropa interior salvo la chaqueta que yo le puse, su ropa la llevaba yo en mi mano, toda empapada y manchada de arena, junto con sus zapatos, la cubrí lo mejor que pude, ya que estaban los estúpidos paparazzi, no iba a echarles de menos cuando me fuera a Broadway, ya que no me perseguirían tanto como aquí o eso creía, ingenua…

Cuando abrimos las puerta, las tres adultas junto con Beth corrieron a nuestro encuentro preocupadas, Beth miro a su madre con miedo, Quinn le abrazó y le beso la cabeza, tranquilizándole diciendo que todo estaba bien, tras darme un beso a mí, le mande a cuidar de los pequeños a la habitación de juegos, para así dejarnos solos hablando.

Quinn se quitó la manta y vi la cara de preocupación de mis tres amigas, al ver la sangre, pude notar como Santana apretaba los puños enfurecida, seguramente estaría pensando lo que yo me llegue a temer, pero por suerte no era así.

Le di una mirada a Brody para que les contara todo lo que había pasado con Mark, mientras yo ayudaba a Quinn a bañarse y cambiarse.

Le prepare un baño de agua caliente y le exigí que se metiera, una vez dentro me pidió que me metiera con ella, yo le bese pidiéndole que me esperaba, salí corriendo en busca de mis amigos para pedirles el gran favor de que se ocuparan de los niños, que yo iba a mimar a Quinn, espere algún comentario obsceno de parte de Santana, pero la mirada que me dio, ambas nos entendimos, todos sabíamos que estos mimos serían mimos de verdad y cero sexuales.

Quinn necesitaba sentirse segura y yo se lo proporcionaría.

En cuanto llegue al baño, me desnude y me metí detrás de ella, para poder así abrazarla por la espalda, agradeciendo que me hubiese calentado la pared de la bañera, ya que estaba calentita, la abracé dejándome caer la cabeza en las toallas que teníamos para no dañarnos el cuello, ambas estábamos agotadas, no por horrible día que habíamos vivido, incluso se nos había olvidado comer algo, si no que llevábamos tres meses sin descansar bien ya que los trillizos les iba mucho la vida nocturna y cuando uno se dormía el otro se ponía a llorar y así mis pequeños trastos.

**- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- **me dijo tantas veces Quinn apoyada se cabeza en mi pecho, se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa **– te he dicho que te amo**- yo negué tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de tonta – **pues lo hago, estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti, Rachel Berry, eres el amor de mi vida **– no pude evitar reír como tonta.

**- Yo también te amo mi amor **– dijo acariciándola, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que me provocaba el calor del agua y su cuerpo sobre el mío, provocándome una sonrisa al notar como me besaba entre mis pechos

– **este es el corazón más bonito que he visto nunca, asique tengo que mimarlo y cuidarlo **– me decía mientras volvía a besarlo, como ¿no enamorarse de ella? Abrí los ojos y la mire viendo como me miraba a los ojos ambas perdiéndonos en la mirada de la otra, y ahí estaba ese brillo que tanto adoraba y jamás se había ido desde el día que apareció cuando me dijo que me amaba. Ese brillo que me hacía sentirme segura, que disfrutaba al ver cómo me miraba con respecto y admiración pero sobre todo con lo más grande que teníamos ambas, después de nuestras hijas, con amor y es que ambas lo sabíamos, nuestro amor ya era eterno.

* * *

><p>N.A. Sé que es muy corto, lo siento.<p>

Gracias por comentar para quien lo ha hecho, mañana tratare de hacerlo más largo, no hace falta que comentáis de verdad, no os voy a pedir ningún límite ni nada, actualizare de todas formas.

Y con respecto al **Finchel Forever,** creo que ya lo he dejado todo claro, ahora estoy en el móvil y no puedo borrar tu review pero cuando me conecte lo pienso hacer.

Te repito por si no ha quedado claro, que me llames lesbiana no me ofende, incluso sería un piropo, la mayoría de las lesbianas son preciosas, pues eso. **GRACIAS POR EL PIROPO DE VERDAD**.

Eso que has dicho que mi novio no sabe lo que hago o algo así es mentira, él sabe incluso él ha sido quien me ha pedido que las haga más porno mis historias, asique lastima.

Y eso de que me has deseado que me violen, es que no sé qué contestarte salvo que gracias por **JODERME LA NOCHE, SI ES LO QUE QUERÍAS LO HAS CONSEGUIDO**, creo que en ningún momento te he insultado yo a ti de ninguna forma similar, y no sé si eres una chica o un chico, pero eso jamás te lo desearía a ti, ni a nadie…

es que la verdad no sé qué decirte me has dejado…

**SABES TE SUPLICO, PORQUE NO ME VES PERO DE RODILLAS, NO VUELVAS A COMENTAR POR FAVOR, Y ESO JAMÁS SE LO DIGAS A NADIE POR MUY MAL QUE TE CAIGA.**


	21. Capítulo 19

**N.A**. Hola ha sido una noche algo bastante rara, lo he pasado un poco mal, incluso me he desanimado hasta el punto de querer largarme de aquí, pero no sería justo para todas que seguisteis la primera parte y estáis siguiendo esta segunda parte.

Asique quería compensar el capítulo que he hecho antes que ha sido bastante cortito. Y muchas gracias por los apoyos.

Besos.

Creo que ya lo sabéis todas por mi amiga asique bueno me presento me llamo Maria. :)

* * *

><p>Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el verano ya había pasado, despedimos a los Weston que se marchaban a Europa con tristeza, pero alegres por ellos.<p>

Y cogimos un avión con todas nuestras cosas a la nueva casa que nos habíamos comprado en Nueva York, Santana y Brittany nos ayudaron a trasladarnos, ya que ellas también vivían en NY.

Al final a Beth le cambiamos de colegio, esta vez a uno en NY. Quinn decidió tomarse este año sabático, antes de empezar con nuevos proyectos, y yo empecé mi nueva obra, todo era perfecto, bueno no voy a negar que a todos nos costó cambiar toda nuestra rutina, pero lo acabamos consiguiendo.

Yo había empezado ya con los ensayos, al principio me costó pero gracias a que nunca deje mi rutina matutina de deporte, conseguí seguir bien los entrenamientos los primeros días…

Acaba de salir del taxi en el que iba con las chicas del teatro, ese mañana habíamos quedado para ir a tomar algo, al salir de los ensayos, lo llevábamos buscando desde que empezamos, pero como siempre salíamos tan tarde nunca encontrábamos el día, pero hoy al salir a las doce del teatro, nos vino a todas genial.

En vez de ir algún bar cerca de Broadway, se nos ocurrió ir al local que había montado una antigua amiga de Nyada, que se encontraba cerca de Central Park, estábamos pasando por una de las puertas del parque, cuando pude observar una rubia que hablaba con un hombre mayor, me quede sorprendida ya que se parecía un montón a mi mujer por lo menos de espaldas, totalmente idéntica, pero vi el carrito de los tres mellizos, esa era mi mujer, sin duda, inmediatamente se me instalo una sonrisa en la cara.

- **Ey Rach esa no es tu mujer **– dijo Ashley llamando mi atención, ellas también se habían dado cuenta.

Simplemente asentí, ya que le seguía observando cómo se despedía del anciano y al seguir su camino, me di cuenta que me había visto y me devolvía la sonrisa que yo le estaba dando.

Todas nos paramos, esperando a que llegara a nuestra altura.

**- Hola chicas** – saludo mi esposa, mientras todas mis compañeras le saludaban, y empezaban a juguetear con los trillizos, que iban dentro del carro.

- **Hola mi amor**- me beso en los labios castamente, al llegar a mi lado, pude oír como las chicas decían un Awww, pero no estaba segura si lo hacían por nosotros o por mis tres pequeños.

Al separarme de ella vi que tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes y algo rojos, indicándome que había estado llorando, inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, y la mire de arriba abajo, rápidamente me vino a la mente que hoy tenía cita con el médico, me acerque a ver a mis hijos, para ver si estaban bien, y así lo era, por lo menos a primera vista.

Después de besar a cada uno de ellos, me volví acercar a ella, con el ceño fruncido cuestionándole con la mirada.

Iba a preguntarle pero Samantha nos interrumpió **– Rachel, vamos pidiendo mesa, vale** – pude ver que ellas también habían visto el estado de mi mujer, asique entendí que quisieran dejarnos algo de intimidad a pesar de estar en la calle, por lo que le di un vale, sin apartar la mirada de mi mujer, luego se lo agradecérselo

Cuando vi que se habían alejado lo suficiente **- ¿Ocurre algo has estado llorando? **– dije preocupada abrazándola por la cintura.

**- No es nada estoy bien **– me dio una sincera sonrisa, pero eso no me tranquilizo.

- **Has estado en el médico ¿te han dicho algo?- **dijo rápidamente mientras le analizaba hasta el último detalle facial.

- **No te preocupes de verdad, está todo bien, me antigua medica se ha alegrado de verme de nuevo y ya me ha vuelto a recetar las pastillas que antes tomaba para el insomnio, ya que no necesito seguir dando de mamar a los pequeños, y nuestros tres pequeños están perfectos, la pediatra ha sido muy dulce con ellos, y han pasado todas las pruebas, además he podido ver a mi tía y a Alisa, asique todo está perfecto, de verdad –** me dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, pasar demasiado tiempo juntas le estaba pasando factura, se le había pegado mi verborrea.

**- ¿Quién era ese señor? **– dije al recordar al anciano con el que le vi hablando. Y entonces lo vi en sus ojos, esa tristeza, que le había provocado las lágrimas, vi como su cara se transformó triste, incluso su sonrisa, me indicaba tristeza, entiendo que él era el causante del estado de mi mujer.

- **No es nada es una estupidez, de verdad, no te preocupes, luego te lo cuento en casa **– me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que me limite a suspirar mientras le abrazaba fuerte, dejándome besar por ella.

**- Está bien –** no dije muy conforme. **– Si quieres cancelo con las chicas y me voy contigo y luego vamos a por las niñas **–

**- ¿Qué estás loca? Diviértete anda que te lo mereces y no te preocupes por las niñas que Santana se encarga de llevarlas a casa **– le di un último beso a modo de despedida, ya me había dado la vuelta dirección al bar/cafetería, cuando sentí como me daban un azote en el culo.

Me gire sorprendida y me encontré a mi mujer con una sonrisa divertida guiñándome el ojo, - **no te portes mal** - me dijo haciéndome reír, negué con una enorme sonrisa y volví a encaminarme al local, sabiendo que mi mujer no se iría de allí hasta que me viese entrar.

Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando volví a girarme, encontrándome de nuevo con su enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me enamoraba. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato y ví como me miraba con un poco con duda pero sin quitar su sonrisa al ver que no seguía mi camino, al ver que estábamos lejos, pero a la vez lo suficiente cerca, para que pudiera leerme los labios, ya que no quería vocear, le gesticule un te quiero.

Ella sonrió enormemente y ya me disponía a seguir mi camino, cuando no acaba de dar dos pasos escuche como me gritaba – **estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti** – haciéndome reír a carcajadas, me giré y me señale indicando que yo también.

Volví a seguir mi camino y cuando estaba en la puerta, volví a mirarla y me levanto la mano a modo de despedida, y me lanzo un beso.

Yo hice lo mismo y finalmente entre. Girándome por última vez, viendo esta vez como mi mujer con mis tres hijos, se marchaba en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba mi dramática mente pensó en que si esto fuera una historia de tragedia este sería el momento perfecto para que un coche de la nada apareciese llevándose por delante a Quinn, dejando en medio el carro de mis pequeños y toda la ciudad de nueva york, en silencio escuchando de fondo el llanto de los trillizos, pero esta vez no, no sería así, esto era una historia de amor, nuestra historia de amor, estaba tranquila, porque sabía que iba directa a nuestra casa, donde estaría esperándome con mis cuatro hijas e hijo al llegar a casa.

No me podía creer que ambas éramos dos adultas, casadas y con cinco hijos y lo más importante enamoradas, ambas habíamos madurado juntas y nos habíamos ayudado a corregir nuestros errores, pero siempre quedaría esa adolescente en nuestro interior luchando por salir, pero no me importaba, esos momentos, tontos e inmaduros, incluso juguetones, que teníamos ambas a veces me permitían enamorarme cada vez más de esa mujer.

Eche un último vistazo con una enorme sonrisa, provocada por esa mujer que en la adolescencia solía quitármela, y me senté a disfrutar con mis amigas tranquila sabiendo que mi mujer me esperaba en casa cuando llegara.


	22. Capítulo 20

**N.A.** Hola muchas gracias a todas/os por los comentarios, de verdad lo agradezco de corazón.

También os quería decir que esta historia llega a su fin :( , asique el siguiente capítulo no se sí será el epílogo o que pero lo que sí está claro es que avanzare un poco en el tiempo. Sin más muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

><p>Entre por la puerta e inmediatamente me llego el olor a pasta, seguro que mi madre estaría cocinándola, ya que Roz solo se comía la pasta si la cocinaba Shelby.<p>

Deje mis cosas en la entrada y fui directa a la cocina, al llegar allí me encontré con todas mis hijas y mi madre, fui saludando a una por una Beth estaba dando de comer a las dos trillizas mientras Roz ponía la mesa.

- **¿Y Quinn y Ray?** – les pregunte mientras cogía la papilla y comenzaba a darle de comer a Lucy.

- **Ha ido a cambiarle- ** me dijo mi pequeña mientras se colgaba de mi cuello para darme un beso, luego siguió poniendo la mesa.

**- Beth hija, de tres cucharadas que le das a Alex, solo se come una**- oí como bromeaba mi madre, haciéndonos reír, la verdad que Alexandra era muy parecida a Roz a la hora de comer, una cerdita.

- **No es mi culpa que quiera jugar, no me hace ni caso, le digo que habrá la boca y justo cuando voy a darle la cucharita, la cierra – **

- **Es que no sabes, mira déjame a mí, tienes que hacerlo como mamá - ** observaba emocionada la interacción de mis hijas.

Roz se subió encima de Beth para sentarse y le quito la cucharita y empezó a imitar a Quinn – **Mira Alex el avioncito, vuela, vuela, o no tenemos que aterrizar, corre, corre Alex abre la boca para salvar a los pasajeros – **me reí al ver como Lucy también abría la boca igual que Alex, pero fruncía el ceño igual que Beth lo tenía al ver que Alex hacía caso a Roz.

- **Maldita enana **– susurró Beth, haciéndonos reír a mi madre y a mí.

- **Bueno esto ya está, id a llamar a Quinn antes de que se enfríe – ** dijo mi madre mientras empezaba a servir los platos.

- **Espera Beth, voy yo a llamarla tu acaba de darle de comer esto a Lucy – **

Como me dijeron que Quinn estaba cambiando a mi hijo, subí directa a la habitación de los trillizos, pero nada allí no estaba, cuando oí ruido en mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré a Quinn haciéndole pedorretas a mi hijo en la tripa y el pequeño riéndose.

Ambos me miraron aunque Ray solo lo hizo unos segundos, cuando descubrieron mi presencia.

**- Mi amor** – me dijo con una sonrisa, rápidamente le coloco la camiseta y ya estaba listo, para bajar.

**- Venía para avisarte que la comida ya está lista**- le dije con una sonrisa, acercándome para besarla.

Algo que empezó lento fue aumentando la intensidad, hasta el punto de tumbarme encima de ella, pero nos vimos obligadas a separarnos, al ver las risas de mi hijo, mientras agarraba un cabello de Quinn y mío.

Ambas nos miramos y nos reímos.

**- Mi amor necesito que te levantes para poder yo hacerlo** – me dijo con una sonrisa Quinn.

- ¿Me vas a decir porque lloraste en el parque? – me miro y suspiró.

**- Te dije que era una tontería, mi último año de universidad, lo pasaba bastante mal ya que no te tenía aquí a mi lado, ya que tú estabas en LA, entonces tome por costumbre ir por las mañanas a correr por central park, así hacía deporte y me despejaba, todas las mañanas me encontraba con unos señores mayores, que venían todos los días a la misma hora a dar de comer a los patos del lago, esta mañana cuando he salido del hospital me he acordado y he decidido pasear por Central Park y ha sido cuando me lo he encontrado, pero al verlo solo me extraño, entonces me he acercado a saludarle para ver si se acordaba de mí y decirle que me había conseguido casar con el amor de mi vida, ya que siempre les hablaba de ti** – sonreí como tonta besándole los labios rápidamente

– **Entonces he visto que tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos cuando eran más jóvenes sentados en el banco que iban siempre, el hombre me ha dicho que hacía unos meses su mujer había muerto por alzhéimer pero que antes de fallecer se acordó de que en el banco ese fue donde se dieron su primer beso, donde le propuso matrimonio, y donde se juraron amor eterno, el señor me dijo que su mujer, sus mejores recuerdos los tenía en ese banco, y casi todos eran con él – ** le mire embobada era una historia preciosa, un poco triste pero era preciosa, mi esposa era toda una romántica

– **Simplemente me emocione, comencé a pensar que si nosotras teníamos algún lugar parecido pero me asuste al ver que no teníamos ningún lugar así – ** negué con la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo, yo si tenía un lugar especial.

- **Pero entonces recordé que si lo tenemos –**

**-En tú corazón - ** dijimos las dos a la vez, sonriéndonos.

- **Mi amor, prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar - ** no podía imaginarme lo que tenía que haber sufrido el hombre al estar al lado del amor de su vida y no recordarle.

- **Jamás – **me dijo volviendo a besar mis labios.

**- ¿Ahora si me dejas levantarme? – **me dijo al separarse de mis labios.

-**No- **negué juguetona, escondiéndome mi cara en su cuello.

- **Bebé, quieres decirle a mami que mamá tiene tanto hambre que si no se levanta me la comeré a ella **– le dijo divertida a mi hijo haciéndome reír al ver que mi hijo emitía sonidos como diciéndomelo.

Oí como la puerta de nuestra habitación se abría pero no me moví.

Miré de reojo y vi que junto a Ray, ya se encontraban las dos trillizas, mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa.

- **Está bien si no quieres levantarte, tú te lo has buscado – ** me susurró al oído y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente paso todo muy rápido hoy como contaba hasta tres y gritaba un ahora, cuando noté como Beth, Roz y Quinn me hacían cosquillas, y los trillizos reían.

**- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?** – Después de un rato apareció mi madre con las manos en la cintura **-¿Vais a ser peor que los bebés? - ** nos miró negando mientras todos nos encontrábamos con la cabeza agachada – **Vamos anda que se os enfría la comida – **sin más salió de nuestra habitación haciéndonos reír a todos por la situación.

Por la tarde tuve que volver al teatro, al acabar cene con las chicas algo rápido ya que por las horas que eran mi familia ya habría cenado y les dije que no me dejaran comida, cuando llegue oí ruidos en el salón nada más entrar me encontré con una imagen muy graciosa.

Pero lo primero que vi fue en la mesa a las cuatro niñas, haciendo los deberes, Brittany ayudaba a su hija mayor y a Roz, mientras Beth dibujaba con la pequeña de las Brittana, luego me quede largo rato viendo la viñeta graciosa que antes os dije, los trillizos, estaban en el suelo, hablando y jugando entre ellos, y Quinn y Santana se encontraban con el ceño fruncido y mientras Santana estaba con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, mi mujer se encontraba con la mano en el mentón, ambas estaban tratando de entenderles. Cualquiera que les viese creería que están tratando de resolver una ecuación matemática.

-**Ni te molestes – **me dijo Brittany al ver que trate de llamar la atención de esas dos pero no me prestaron atención, de hecho fueron las únicas que no me saludaron –**Llevan así toda la tarde – ** trataba de no reírme ante la desesperación de Britt.

Quien iba a decirme a mí que mi amiga, iba a madurar tanto. – **Son peor que Lord Tubblington III cuando esconde las botellas de alcohol – **bueno mejor lo dejamos en madurar a secas.

Negué con la cabeza echando un último vistazo a mi mujer y mi amiga y me puse a ayudar a las niñas, ya me contarían de qué iba la conversación.


	23. Epílogo

**N.A. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que estaba bastante liada con la uni.**

**Espero que os guste, es de los más largos que escritos, asique desde ya me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, etc.**

**Y nada más que deciros un enorme gracias para quienes habéis leído, apoyado, y comentado la historia. GRACIAS.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima. BESOS**

**Twitter: LadyDougron.**

* * *

><p>Me desperté al sentir el sol sobre mi cara, después de estirarme me giré en busca de mi mujer, sonreí al ver que me miraba con una sonrisa, muchas veces me preguntaba como lo hacía siempre que me despertaba ella me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa ya no se tomaba las pastillas para el insomnio porque no podía, reconozco que jamás se me quito ese miedo a que pudiese engancharse como ocurrió con mi madre.<p>

Por mucho que pasase el tiempo no me cansaba de admirar su belleza, parecía que los años no habían pasado en ella, aunque si es verdad alguna que otra arruga había aparecido en ella, había que reconocer que para tener 64 años estaba muy buena, aunque no sea muy justo que yo sea quien lo diga pero ¿quién si no lo va a decir el vecino? Espero que no que mato al señor Johnson, en fin que me voy del tema.

- **¿Mi amor que crees que hay después de la muerte?** – me dijo asustándome por completo, llevaba unas semanas que no paraba de hablar de la muerte y la verdad que me estaba hartando.

**- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese comentario? ¿Quinn ya me tienes harta llevas unas semanas con ese maldito tema? ¿Entiendo que estés deprimida porque dentro de poco vas a cumplir 65 años pero yo ya los tengo y no pasa nada, no me he muerto ni nada por el estilo? **– me levante molesta directa al baño, oí como suspiraba.

Estaba molesta, sé que era una tontería, pero me había enfadado por cosas más tontas y está era importante para mí.

Me metí en la ducha para despejarme un poco esperando que mi mujer viniese para pedirme perdón pero esta vez no lo hizo, supongo que me pasé al molestarme tanto, pero no entendía a que se debía esa estupidez que se le había metido en la cabeza, todo empezó… hace tres semanas cuando tenía visita en el médico… mierda, me sequé rápidamente, me puse un camisón y salí en su busca seguía tumbada en la cama.

**- Mi amor**- me acerqué a ella, tenía mis memorias en su mano, el día que decidí jubilarme de Broadway y aunque si es cierto que luego produje una obra, me centré en escribirlas y en mi familia.

- **Túmbate a mi lado por favor- ** pude notar como le faltaba el aliento, pero no quise decir nada me acomodé dejando que apoyase su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras me entregaba el libro – **quiero que me leas tu momento favorito, algo que siempre estará en tu corazón, ese, en cuanto puedes cierras los ojos y viajas hasta allí para volver a vivirlo de nuevo, como la primera vez– **le miré con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no entendía que pasaba, sentía que era una despedida y eso no me gustaba, aún éramos jóvenes, para despedirnos para siempre – **por favor – **no pude negarme a su suplica menos después de ver en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto amaba.

Suspiré un par de veces y abrí el libro en busca de mi capítulo favorito, tenía muchos, como el nacimiento de cada uno de nuestros hijos, muchos de nuestra juventud, muchas vivencias con nuestros amigos, pero había uno especial que le tenía muchísimo apreció, uno momento que era solo nuestro, le sonreí cuando lo encontré y vi el brillo en sus ojos cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió.

**- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis todavía en la cama señoritas?**- dijo nuestra pequeña Alex, jamás dejaría de ser la rebelde de la casa ni si quiera a sus 34 años, se sentó en la cama con su adorable barriguita de cuatro meses, nuestra pequeña había madurado aunque no mucho hacía un año se había casado con un chico bastante agradable.

- **Iba a empezar a leerle a tu madre un capítulo de mis memorias - ** me quito el libro de las manos para ver cuál era, me miro con el ceño fruncido iba a decirme algo cuando apareció por la puerta Roz.

- **Alex no se suponía que ibas a venir a llamar a… Ey ¿Qué hacéis aún en la cama? –**

**- Mami le iba a leer un capítulo a mamá de sus memorias y adivina que, ni tú, ni yo salimos en él – **tanto Quinn como yo sonreímos ante nuestras pequeñas divas, la verdad que ambas eran unas auténticas Berry.

Volvía a abrirse la puerta y esta vez apareció Beth - **Chicas como no os deis prisa Stacy se comerá todo el desayuno – **reía Beth de su cuñada que estaba embarazada de 8 meses.

- **Ey mi mujer tiene que alimentar a mis bebés- **Sonreí cuando entro quejándose Lucy, era una autentica copia de Quinn.

-**¿Qué hacéis? – **preguntó Beth sentándose al lado de Roz.

-**Mami le iba a leer un capítulo de sus memorias a mamá – ** le dijo Roz a Beth.

Lucy cogió el libro y leyó el título del capítulo –**No te molestes no salimos ninguno de nosotros- **dijo dramáticamente Alex a su trilliza.

- **Ey aquí están mis mujeres- **Entro el último que faltaba, el hombre de la casa, todas nos giramos y le sonreímos, la verdad que era guapísimo, fue el único que entro y nos besó tanto a Quinn como a mí. Al menos alguien se había acordado de darnos los buenos días.

- **¿Qué hacéis? – **pregunto sentándose entre sus trillizas.

Roz y Alex le contaron todo montando un drama.

– **Podemos hacer una cosa, porque no cada uno de vosotros me leéis el que más querías y así cada uno me leéis uno** – Hablo Quinn por primera vez, y todos escucharon la dificultad de su respiración.

Ambos le miraban con una cara entendiendo que pasaba algo, cuando no te que me miraban a mí en busca de explicación, vi la sonrisa de mi mujer y les hice un gesto a mis hijos para que le hicieran caso.

Mientras los cuatro pequeños aunque ya no eran tan pequeños, luchaban por ser el primero en contar un capítulo, vi como Beth dudaba si ir o no a por el oxígeno, que estaba en la otra habitación.

A sus 49 años, casada con dos hijos, era una de las cardiólogas más importantes de NY, decidió hacerse médica cuando Shelby calló enferma, y decidió especializarse en cardiología cuando enfermó Quinn.

Le di una mirada tranquilizadora para que dejara a un lado sus pensamientos y se metió en la conversación de sus hermanos, ambos decidían que historia contar mientras se organizaban yo miré a Quinn que se encontraba embobada en nuestros hijos con una sonrisa, le bese la cabeza y entrelace sus dedos con los míos, inmediatamente empezó a acariciarme con el pulgar, tranquilizándome, me encantaba sentirla tan cerca.

-** Empiezo yo, ya que no os decidís y vamos de mayor a menor – **hablo Beth llamando nuestra atención.

Roz le entregó el libro, Beth busco el capítulo y comenzó a leerlo…

Jamás olvidaré cuando Beth nos dijo que estaba embarazada, no me lo podía creer iba a ser abuela, estaba eufórica al igual que Quinn, aunque si era cierto que para tener 51 años éramos jóvenes para ser abuelas, estábamos eufóricas.

Hacía dos años que se había casado con Matthew el al igual que ella era un cirujano salvo que su especialidad era la neurología.

Quien me iba a decir a mí que mi pequeña rubia a sus treinta y cinco años se convertiría en madre, todavía recuerdo cuando con apenas 20 años se quejaba de los niños pequeños y que ella nunca se casaría y tendría hijos.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en nuestras vidas, al igual que en la vida de mis hijos, todos ellos habían madurado.

Dos de mis tres trillizos ya estaban en la universidad Ray siguió los pasos de su madre provocando un increíble orgullo en su abuelo, ya que RJ el único hijo de Frannie decidió estudiar leyes como sus madre y su padrastro. Mientras que Lucy acabo decantándose por las ciencias, estudiando una ingeniería, mientras que Alex estaba dando guerra por NYADA al igual que Roz aunque está se decantó por el cine y ya había ganado su primer Oscar con tan solo 24 añitos, ambas habían seguido mis pasos.

Era increíble ver como mis pequeños habían crecido y pensar que hacía unos días tenía que darles de comer y ahora estaban devorando la comida que su hermana mayor había preparado.

Si bien era cierto que era normal que con 35 años fuese algo más madura, ya que sus hermanos tenían 24 y 19 años.

Cuando me demostró su madurez fue cuando tenía 28 años, hacía dos años que había acabado su carrera y estaba en el hospital junto con su tía, todavía tenía que decidir porque especializarse, yo me encontraba en Broadway en ese momento yo era la productora y directora de la obra que se estaba ensayando y me encontraba con los artistas ensayando ya que dentro de poco se estrenaría, no hace falta decir lo nerviosa que me encontraba ya que era la primera en la que yo me encontraba detrás del telón. Aunque tener a mi lado a Jesse me tranquilizaba, ya que si en este mundillo había alguien tan bueno y exigente era él. De eso no había duda, al principio cuando se lo comenté a Quinn que me veía con la necesidad de tener un ayudante fue ella quien me lo sugirió pese a mi sorpresa ya que como comprenderás como mi exnovio, no esperaba esa confianza, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ambos habíamos madurado, al final él nos presentó a su pareja y a sus hijos, y nos volvimos buenos amigos. Especialmente Quinn y la pareja de él. Sobre todo cuando ambos empezábamos a hablar de trabajo. Pero a quien pretendo engañar, amaba mi trabajo. Y nunca me cansaría de él.

Eran las tres de la tarde, los niños habían salido del colegio y había quedado con Santana que me los traería a Broadway para así irnos todos juntos a casa.

Donde estaría Quinn, ya que ella al ser la jefa de su propia empresa, tenía un horario más flexible y se encargaría de hacer la comida.

Yo me encontraba dando mis últimas indicaciones del ensayo de aquel día cuando…

**- Mami me muero de hambre y ya estoy harta de ver como tus bailarinas tontean con mis hermanos** – oí como se quejaba una adolescente Roz saco el apetito de Quinn, siempre fue muy celosa de su hermano y su hermana Lucy, aunque a decir verdad todas mis hijas fueron muy celosas con el hombre de la casa, y si soy honesta mi mujer y yo éramos las primeras. Por no hablar cuando nuestra pequeña Lucy con apenas diez años nos dijo que le gustaban las niñas, era cierto que desde pequeña siempre tuvo sus preferencias pero hacía tan solo dos años nos lo acabo confirmando.

- **Ya voy cariño, acabo unas cosas y nos vamos** – dije sin apenas mirarla ya que estaba tratando de que mi protagonista pudiese dar un giro perfecto, ya que el baile lo habían ensañado con Brittany pero yo nunca lo había visto.

**- Quita tus sucias manos de lagarta de mis trillizos **– cuando oí como la que gritaba era Alex a una de mis bailarinas, conociéndola antes de que le saltara a la yugular salí corriendo hasta el patio de butacas donde se encontraban mis tres hijas e hijo.

- **Chicas por favor, que tienen doce años** – les dije en cuanto llegue la verdad que para lo jóvenes que eran no era la primera vez que me los encontraba en aquella situación con alguna de mis bailarinas. No me preocupaba porque sabía que Alex y Roz, estarían dispuestas a sacar las garras por sus hermanos. Pero ha días del estreno no podía quedarme sin ningún artista. – **Venga todos al coche- **

**- ¿Jesse te encargas tú de cerrar? – **

**- Si tranquila-**

Acaba de llegar a casa, todos fueron directos al comedor, pude escuchar alguna que otra queja con la comida, pero estaba segura que al final todos se lo iban a comer sin rechistar, adolescentes, negué con la cabeza, mientras recogía todas las mochilas tiradas por el suelo.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llegué al comedor, estaba la comida en los platos servida pero no estaba Quinn, fui a la cocina y tampoco.

- **Mami podemos empezar a comer**- me pregunto Ray cuando volví al comedor, él siempre había sido el más glotón de todos gracias al deporte que hacía y lo alto que se estaba poniendo tenía el cuerpo que tenía.

- **Si empezad a comer, yo voy arriba a avisar a vuestra madre- ** les comenté ya que no estaba por ninguna lado de la planta baja.

En cuanto subí fui directa a su estudió, cuando entre la encontré recargada contra la ventana tocándose el pecho, se encontraba más pálida que nunca, me asustó tanto que corrí hasta ella – **Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre? –**

**- Rach, no me encuentro bien - ** no te su voz entrecortada asustándome por completo – **siento una presión en el pecho que me cuesta respirar- **cuando quise darme cuenta mi mujer se había desmayado en mis brazos, grite ya que tenía miedo de moverla, la primera en llegar fue Roz, que asustada consiguió llamar a una ambulancia.

Mientras yo iba en la ambulancia con Quinn, me dio tiempo a llamar a Brittany para que se quedara con las niñas.

Cuando llegamos tanto Beth como Anne se encontraban en la puerta de urgencias esperándonos, no me enteré muy bien lo que paso ya que hablaban cosas que yo entendía apenas de oídas. Pero dentro de lo malo todo salió bien.

Jamás me sentí tan orgullosa de mi hija mayor, fue ella quien le salvo la vida a su madre, y no solo a ella, sino también a mí, hacía mucho tiempo Quinn y yo nos habíamos convertido en una sola persona.

Siempre recordaré con que madurez, escuchaba al igual que yo al doctor, ya que ella seguía siendo residente, en ese momento entendí que debía hacerme a un lado, ya que nuestra pequeña ya era mayor, esa niña de tan solo 5 añitos, que vino a vivir con nosotras, ya era toda una mujer, esa joven que la vimos crecer y ella nos vio crecer al igual, esa pequeña que aguanto nuestro lado más inmaduro dada nuestra juventud, ya era toda una mujer, la cual podíamos confiar y tanto Quinn como yo estábamos seguras de dejar nuestra vida en sus manos.

… Cuando acabó de leer esa parte de aquel capítulo, pude ver que todos nos quitábamos una lagrima, hubo un silencio nada incomodo, ya que estaba segura que todos estábamos viviendo aquel día desde nuestra perspectiva, aquel día todos creímos perderla pero no era así.

- **nada más despertarme lo primero que vi fuisteis vosotros, y me di cuenta lo afortunada que era en la vida por haberos tenido a cada uno de vosotros en ella - ** todos notamos la débil voz de Quinn y le abrazábamos llorando, me miro con una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas y me beso en los labios susurrándome un te amo, tras contestarle lo mismo se lo dijimos a nuestros hijos.

-**Bueno basta de lágrimas me toca a mí- **sonrió Roz arrebatándole el libro a Beth, mientras buscaba el capítulo miraba orgullosa a mis hijas e hijo.

Sabéis esa increíble sensación cuando sientes como la persona que amas, desea entrelazar contigo los dedos, y va deslizando sus dedos por el antebrazo, provocándote un increíble cosquilleo, hasta llegar a encajar sus dedos con los tuyos y apretarte el dorso de la mano con sus yemas, demostrándote que después de mucho tiempo seguís encajando a la perfección que ese cosquilleo que teníais el primer día lo sigues teniendo, que te ama tanto como tú lo haces, entonces te da ese apretón y sabes que siempre estarás protegida que te sentirás como en casa cuando estés con ella, eso y muchas cosas me estaba provocando Quinn en ese momento.

- **Lo tengo – **hablo mi pequeña castaña llamando nuestra atención…

Tres años habían pasado desde que mi pequeña había entrado en NYADA, por lo que tengo entendido desde el primer día dejo impresionada a la señorita July, todavía recuerdo cuando me la encontré en Broadway y me dijo que mi hija era incluso mejor que yo, llenándome de orgullo.

Si bien era cierto que llevaba unas notas impecables, acaban de ofrecerle un casting para una película, no nos dijo nada, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos en los Oscar ya que había sido nominada como actriz principal.

Era una de las alumnas más jóvenes que habían pasado por Nyada en conseguir una nominación, ni hablar de la emoción que sentí cuando mi pequeña de 20 años, acaba de ganar su primer Oscar.

Todavía recuerdo cuando dijeron su nombre, sentí que el mundo giraba a cámara lenta, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme emocionada, cuando la vi subir con su vestido tan preciosa, sentía que aquella pequeña castaña era la que subía en pañales las escaleras de mi estudio para poder tocar el piano.

Sentí esa necesidad de gritar es mi hija, pero gracias a dios que Quinn me bajo de las nubes.

**- Cariño ¿qué haces?** – dijo Quinn llamando mi atención entonces me di cuenta que mientras mi hija recibía su premio, yo era la única que estaba de pie, me senté rápidamente sonriendo nerviosa pero gracias a que nadie me voy, si bien es cierto el resto de la noche, mi adorable esposa tuvo unas increíbles risas con aquel momento.

… **- En serio Roz-** habla Alex llamando la atención de todos interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor, ambas son muy parecidas, ambas llevan una diva en su interior, y todos nos podemos imaginar lo que se viene encima – **Por lo menos en la historia de Beth salimos todos, pero en esa solo salís vosotras tres, además ya todos nos sabemos ese capítulo de memoria, media hora de alabanzas a la increíble actriz el día que recibió su primer Oscar – **

**- ** **Por lo menos yo he ganado un Oscar y tu espera no que tu ni has sido nominada – **

**- la diferencia es que tú te fuiste a Hollywood y yo me quedé en Broadway, espera que yo si tengo un Tony y tú no- **

**- Vale ya está bien - ** digo cansada de sus peleas estúpidas de divas - ** Cuando tengáis tantos Oscars y Tonys como yo habláis- ** dije orgullosa notando como mis otros tres hijos y mi mujer rodaban los ojos.

- **Bueno me toca a mí – **hablo de nuevo Alex quitándole el libro a su hermana…

Sé que muchas historias sobre mis recuerdos y anécdotas las comienzo con jamás olvidare pero si hay una que si o si debo empezarla así es está, todavía puedo recordar la risas de Santana, incluso la confusión de Brittany al creer que estaba teniendo un deja vu, o la cara de pánico de Quinn, o mi estado de shock.

Todavía recuerdo y aunque si es cierto ahora me rio, en ese momento no era capaz ni siquiera de hacer una mueca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me habían dejado sin palabras y la culpable de ello no fue nada, más ni menos que mi pequeña Alex, apenas tenía 15 años cuando apareció en mi casa, con el pelo tintado de Rosa, con un piercing en la nariz, y con un tatuaje en lo bajo de la espalda, no, sé que lo estáis pensando pero gracias adiós no era Ryan Seacrest, aunque si era cierto que era igual de patético que aquel, tenía tatuado NO FEAR, podéis imaginaros nuestras caras, no estoy segura pero creí oír a Quinn decir que ahora comprendía lo que su madre sintió cuando le vio así…

Alex no pudo continuar con la historia estaba sujetándose la tripa, riendo a carcajadas, contagiándonos a todos.

Después de un largo rato de risas trato de coger aire, sujetándose la tripa.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – pregunto Ray, siempre fue, es y será el más protector con todas y cada una de nosotras. Como él dice somos sus seis mujeres.

- ** Si tranquilo, es que jamás olvidare la cara de mamá - ** volvió a reír pero con menos fuerza y se levantó para abrazar a su madre, susurrándole un te quiero que pudimos oír todos.

Si bien era cierto que Alex no era muy de mostrar sus sentimientos, una autentica Fabray, siempre tenía algún que otro momento ñoño que te provocaba un vuelco en el corazón.

-** Mi turno, que la mía es la mejor - ** Lucy le quito el libro a su hermana, de todos mis hijos ella era la más tímida, aunque si bien era cierto que al lado de Roz, Alex y Ray, cualquiera sería tímido…

Otras de las historias divertidas que he vivido gracias a mis hijos fue cuando los trillizos tenían dieciocho años, estábamos organizando la última comida para celebrar que se marchaban a la universidad, también aprovechamos que Kate, Brody y sus hijos Clark y Lindsay habían vuelto de Europa por vacaciones.

Estábamos en la casa de LA, hacía un rato había llegado Santana, Brittany, con sus hijas, Marilyn trajo a su novio, Clark a su novia, Lindsay todavía era una adolescente, y la pequeña de las tres de las López era una preadolescente, aun autentica copia de Brittany, parecía un clon.

Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, salvo mi pequeña Lucy y Stacy, la mediana de las Brittana, todos sabíamos que ese día harían formal su relación, bueno todos menos me esposa y Santana, he de reconocer que gracias a los cotilleos que habían entre primos y hermanos Kate, Britt y yo nos pudimos enterar a tiempo para así poder tener la cámara grabada con un primer plano de las caras de mi esposa y mi amiga.

En cuanto salieron al patio de la manos todo se hizo silenció todos teníamos una enorme sonrisa salvo Quinn y Santana.

Stacy miró a su madre algo nerviosa y luego a Quinn, todos pudimos ver como ambas se apretaban las manos dando se fuerza la una a la otra, todos moríamos de ternura.

- **Yo… Nosotras queríamos deciros que estamos juntas** – ambas dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa tímida, todo nos quedamos en silencio esperando una reacción de las únicas dos personas que se encontraban serias.

- **Nosotras las llamamos las Quinntana** – habló Alex provocando las risas en los adolescentes, si bien Lucy era una autentica copia de mi mujer, Stacy lo era de Santana.

- **Yo os shippeo chicas** – gritó Roz haciéndoles reír más.

Todo reino en el silencio cuando vimos que tanto mi mujer como Santana estaban llorando ambas se abrazaron llorando fuerte.

**- Mierda Fabray mi hija ha elegido a una rubia perfecta**-

- **Y mi hija ha elegido a una latina sexy**- ambas decían entre lágrimas abrazadas.

Ambas se levantaron y abrazaron a sus respectivas hijas, contándole lo orgullosas que estaban de ellas…

- **Bla, bla bla, que si Lucy ya nos ha quedado que tu esposa es muy sexy, incluso con su enorme barriga de embarazada- **esta vez se quejaban Roz y Alex. – **Tu turno Ray-**

Las seis estábamos observándole esperando ver que capítulo elegía pero para nuestra sorpresa, me entrego el libro y con una enorme sonrisa nos miró a cada una de nosotras, le dio la mano a Quinn y la otra Lucy, Lucy se la dio a Alex, Alex a Roz, Roz a Beth y Beth a mí, todos quedamos unidos por las manos ya que Quinn y yo en ningún momento nos soltamos las manos.

- **Cada una de vosotras, mis seis perfectas mujeres, sois mi historia favorita – **Nos dijo con su sonrisa perfecta y sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Todas le sonreímos con cara de tontas, estaba segura que ninguna hombre nos había robado tanto el corazón como él lo hacía cada día.

- **Maldito castaño y luego se pregunta porque somos unas celosas , cuando tiene a todas las mujeres encima de él - ** se quejaban Roz y Alex, volviendo a hacernos reir.

En ese momento sentí que mi mujer me daba un apretón y la miré, la vi débil. Y aunque no me gustaba estropear este precioso momento, debía hacerlo, me giré en busca de Beth pero no me hizo falta decir nada, ella y Ray salieron para traer la máquina del oxígeno.

Pude ver la cara de preocupación de mis tres pequeñas, les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no sirvió de mucho.

**- Será mejor que le dejemos descansar** – dijo Beth – **además habíamos venido a avisaros del desayuno, si es que queda –**

Uno a uno fueron besándonos a las dos y saliendo por la puerta igual que habían entrado.

- **Queréis que os traiga algo para desayunar** – me pregunto Ray, ya que yo me iba a quedar con Quinn.

**- No cariño, come tu que tienes que seguro que necesitas energía, de tanto deporte que haces** – le sonreí, mientras lucia orgulloso sus músculos, nos volvió a besar y salió con sus hermanas.

Fuera de la habitación de las Faberry.

- **Beth mamá no se va a morir ya ¿verdad? – ** pregunto Alex, ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, que rápidamente miraron a Beth.

-** No os preocupéis chicos que a esa rubia, le queda mucha guerra para darnos, es uno de esos días malos – **La mayor de los hermanos les tranquilizo.

Dentro de la habitación.

Ya estábamos acomodadas en la cama ambas abrazadas, Quinn se encontraba con las gafas del oxígeno apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba acariciándole el brazo.

Se estaba durmiendo, sabía que no era cansancio, si no el exceso de CO2 en su sangre, cuando hablo llamando mi atención.

- **Amor, Al final no me has leído tu capitulo – **me dijo con una voz rota.

- **No te preocupes mi amor todavía nos quedan muchos días para poder leértelo, ahora descansa – **

**- Rachel - ** me miro levantando la cabeza con una cansado sonrisa – **Te amo- ** me dijo antes de besarme en los labios, y volver a recostarse en mi pecho, para dormir.

Yo con una sonrisa, la observe, estaba enamorada de esa mujer, y no me importaba decirlo.

Miré el capítulo que había elegido y leí la primera parte…

_Eran las tres de la mañana y la puerta no paraba de sonar despertando a todo aquel que vivía en el piso, Rachel, medio dormida salía de la habitación, encontrándose con Kurt en el salón frotándose los ojos, acercándose a la puerta, cuando Santana en ropa interior se le adelanto cabreada para abrir la puerta._

_-__**Más vale que se esté muriendo alguien para que vengas a interrumpir nuestras horas de sueño- **__grito la latina abriendo la puerta por completo. _

… Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de boba en la cara, y cerré el libro y lo deje en la mesita.

- **Quinn - ** no me dijo nada salvo un mmm – **Creo que me gustas – **sonreí feliz al oír su risa.

Si algo que no había cambiado con el paso de los años era lo que me producía su sonrisa y ese increíble brillo en sus ojos que apareció años atrás cuando apareció en mi apartamento, sufriendo por un amor, sin saber que ambas nos encontraríamos la una a la otra.


End file.
